Prometida
by diminuta
Summary: Continuacion de "Princesa". Arendelle esta invadido y las princesas escapan a tierras desconocidas, A pesar de las dificultades Elsa y Merida luchan por que su romance no sea descubierto al mismo tiempo Anna y Kristoff intentan seguir adelante despues de una traicion inesperada, La reina Eleonor tiene un plan evitar la guerra, sin embargo el conflicto parece inminente.
1. atras esta el pasado

Comenzamos la segunda parte¡ , para entenderlo se tiene que leer primero el fic "princesa", espero les guste :D

* * *

La noche era oscura, no había ruido en la ciudad, las casas tenían las ventanas abiertas a causa del calor. Para cualquier otro lugar el buen clima significaría un alivio, pero Arendelle no era cualquier lugar. Los pueblerinos asustados volteaban a las nubes esperando un copo de nieve, una brisa helada, cualquier cosa que les demostrara que su joven reina aún seguía con vida.

En el castillo una figura se escabullía en medio de las sombras, bajaba los escalones con cuidado, procurando no emitir ningún sonido. Casi amanecía, la comitiva se iría pronto y no podía dejar que los guardias la descubrieran. La reina sujetó el pergamino en su mano, salió al patio y observó a los caballos preparándose para salir, Eleonor suspiró aliviada y llamó al muchacho que dirigía a los demás, los otros dos voltearon hacia la mujer con curiosidad.

-Toma- susurró Eleonor entregándole la carta.

- Mi reina- respondió el muchacho, pero ella lo calló mientras se tapaba la corona con la capa.

-No la leas, no se la entregues a nadie que no sea Mérida… - ordenó nerviosa

-Qué pasa si la princesa no llega, no tiene ninguna manera de saber…- reclamó el muchacho

-No me contradigas- lo corrigió- si mi hija no llega a tiempo estará capturada o muerta – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda apenas las palabras salieron de su boca– ahora no pierdan el tiempo, ¡váyanse!-

Los tres se miraron con angustia al mismo tiempo en que guiaban sus caballos fuera del castillo de Arendelle.

La mujer suspiro mientras los veía alejarse, subió de nuevo las escaleras esquivando a la guardia. El sitio de la ciudad había durado algunas semanas, no tenían noticias de las princesas que habían escapado, con todas sus fuerzas deseaba aferrarse a las esperanzas de la gente. De una sola cosa estaba segura: si Elsa seguía con vida su hija estaría con ella.

* * *

Empezó por ser consciente de su cuerpo, los parpados le pesaban demasiado, estiro las piernas entumidas, hacía demasiado calor, ¿cuántas cobijas tenia encima? Movió los brazos para incorporase, abrió los ojos lentamente, a su alrededor encontró una habitación medio iluminada, la escasa luz de la ventana mostraba el amanecer, olía a pino, debía estar en algún punto de la montaña, las paredes eran de madera igual que el piso y el techo. Estaba tendida en una pequeña cama rellena de paja, paso los dedos sobre su cabello suelto, la platinada melena caía sobre sus hombros, por mera inercia se lo acomodo en una trenza.

Dos chicas dormían en la habitación además de ella. Su hermana estaba hecha un ovillo a sus pies, cubierta con una sábana y temblando de frío, mientras que recostada en una banca pegada en la pared la princesa de Dumbrogh roncaba lentamente.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó a su hermana.

-Anna – la llamó dulcemente mientras la movía un poco – Anna –

La joven se sacudió levemente pero se sobresaltó cuando noto quien la llamaba.

-¡Elsa¡- gritó emocionada mientras la abrazaba -¡Elsa! ¡despertaste! - empezó a saltar sobre la cama y se aventó hacia ella.

- Ouch… Anna… cuidado- se quejó la mayor mientras instintivamente llevaba su mano hacia un costado, las marcas de una cicatriz la sorprendieron - ¿pero qué?-

-El príncipe Michael te disparó- susurró Anna – llevas inconsciente un par de días, bueno… algunas semanas-

El cuarto pareció perder un poco de su calor.

-¿Qué?- Elsa intentaba recordar un poco más, la imagen del príncipe disparándole, el castillo en llamas – Arendelle – susurró y vio la cara afligida de su hermana.

-Escapamos – dijo avergonzada – no… no había otra cosa que hacer… Las Islas del Sur han tomado el castillo –

Un viento frío se arremolino sobre la reina.

-Voy a congelarlos y a desbaratar sus…- hizo un intento por levantarse de la cama pero el dolor se lo impidió

-Tranquila- dijo Anna sosteniendo a su hermana – lo primero es que te recuperes, Rapunzel dice que no eres tan fácil de curar como la demás gente, el abuelo Pabi nos explicó porque, pero la verdad no entendí nada- dijo con su usual sonrisa

Elsa la miro confundida, observó detenidamente a su alrededor, una pequeña cabaña solitaria a la mitad de la nada, algunos viejos y grandes abrigos colgados en la pared, las botas al lado del fuego, algunas zanahorias sobre la mesa.

-Estamos en casa de Kristoff- dijo con cautela, pero se sorprendió de la mueca en el rostro de su hermanita

-Sí, no tardaron mucho en derribar el barco en el que tratamos de escapar, me pareció que lo más lógico era huir a las montañas, ningún extranjero se atrevería a perderse aquí- explicó Anna, un dejo de tristeza nublaba el rostro de la chica.

-Debemos regresar al castillo, debemos recuperar nuestro hogar- respondió Elsa con angustia, no era difícil saber lo que sentía, el hielo comenzaba a cubrir las paredes.

-Puede que haya algunas complicaciones con eso- respondió otra voz desde la pared.

Mérida había despertado, las miraba sentada sobre la banca, con la capucha puesta sobre la cabeza y el aspecto de haber tenido una mala noche, lo oscuro de la capa hacia que sus ojos se vieran incluso más azules.

El hielo que cubría las paredes se evaporo con rapidez.

Elsa sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y le faltaba el aire, pero el dolor a su costado la trajo a una realidad que no quería recordar.

-Anna – hablo sin quitar la mirada de Mérida - ¿puedes salir un momento por favor?-

-Pero- se quejó.

-La princesa de Dumbrogh y yo tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos pendiente – Anna pudo sentir un frío helado recorriendo su espalda y se levantó rápidamente de la cama – en privado- resalto la reina.

Se planteó por un momento negarse a salir de la habitación, pero su hermana se le adelanto

- Estoy muy molesta Anna, no quiero lastimarte- la más pequeña asintió y salió lentamente, dedicándole una mirada de compasión a Mérida.

-¿Lo sabías? – habló Elsa apenas la puerta se cerró - ¿sabías que intentarían matarme? –

Mérida frunció los labios, se podía ver la frustración en sus ojos.

-Se suponía que…-

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo¡- exigió Elsa -¡¿sabías o no del ataque?!- las paredes retumbaron, la voz de la reina parecía tener eco.

-Si – a pesar de todo Mérida no titubeo – lo supe todo el tiempo-

Elsa se inclinó sobre si misma frotándose los costados de los brazos, desvío la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- siguió hablando sin mirarla.

- Para serte honesta lo olvide-

-¿Lo olvidaste? – Se sorprendió Elsa sin dar crédito a sus palabras - ¡lo olvidaste!- se puso de pie frente a ella, ignorando por completo el dolor de su herida.

-¡Fue estúpido lo sé! - gritó Mérida -¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Se supone que evitaríamos el incendio! ¡pero soy una tonta y lo olvide por completo¡ ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Prácticamente te matan y… - por primera vez Elsa vio miedo en los ojos de la chica – tuve que dispararle a mi madre – la voz sollozante logro conmover un poco a la reina– nunca quise matarte, es la verdad-

-¿Y todo lo demás?- Mérida entendía perfectamente a que se refería Elsa.

La princesa rodo los ojos por el techo

- Obviamente te seduje en un plan para ganarme tu confianza – bromeó con una sonrisa mientras intentaba tomar su mano.

- No es algo con lo que debas jugar- contesto Elsa con brusquedad mientras se apartaba de ella- hablo en serio-

Como un viejo habito la reina comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, la princesa opto por sentarse en el borde de la cama viéndola pasar de un lado para otro.

- Podrías haberme matado- acusó Elsa con voz firme.

-¡Pero no lo hice!- replicó Mérida – ya te lo dije… Las Islas querían matarte y empezaron a reclutar otros reinos para que les ayudaran, por alguna razón supusieron que mi mamá y yo los apoyaríamos, pero solo les seguimos la corriente para poder evitar el ataque-

- Pero no hicieron nada para evitarlo- se quejó la reina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Soy una inútil y una estúpida! ¿estás feliz ahora?- se exaspero Mérida.

-Tengo el estómago perforado y mi reino está invadido ¿Cómo crees que me siento?-

La princesa desvió la mirada, no estaba molesta, más bien avergonzada, frustrada, terriblemente agobiada. A pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse llena de dicha de que Elsa volviera estar de pie, así le estuviera gritando.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sinceramente.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste pasar por alto un intento de asesinato- refunfuño Elsa.

-¿Cómo? tu… tu... me distrajiste - la acusó sin mucho éxito- estabas tan, tan, tan ¡no los sé! nunca quise que nada de esto pasara… solo, solo… ¡aaah¡ - gritó con ira y se tiró a la cama sobre su espalda- Todo se fue al demonio - se levantó con desgano, causando que la capucha que la cubría cayera sobre sus hombros.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron con asombro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Mérida.

-Tu cabello…- susurró la reina.

La usual melena pelirroja ahora le caía suavemente sobre la espalda, no era exactamente lacia pero estaba muy lejos de sus característicos rizos, era tanta la diferencia que ahora le llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

La princesa se sonrojo por completo.

-Hemos tenido que salir a cazar y según todos llamaba demasiado la atención, no sé qué diablos hizo Rapunzel, uso unos metales calientes y…- se detuvo al notar lo mucho que se había acercado Elsa.

-Te ves muy hermosa- murmuró ávidamente.

-Gracias- contesto ella con apenas un hilo de voz, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos, intento abrazarla pero Elsa se alejó repentinamente. Mérida maldijo para sí misma, por supuesto que la reina ya no quería su compañía.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- dijo con aprehensión

No, no era su enojo lo que la impulsaba a alejarse, poco a poco las paredes se fueron cubriendo de escarcha.

-Horrible- contesto y pudo notar el pánico en los ojos de Elsa- no tienes idea de lo mucho que me has hecho sufrir – consternada la reina comenzó a retroceder pero Mérida se apresuró y corrió hasta ella, la tomo de la cintura y susurro a su oído – no sabes lo mucho que necesitaba abrazarte-.

La nerviosa mirada se encontró con una cálida sonrisa, con mucho cuidado Elsa toco el brazo de la chica comprobando que no seguía congelado.

-Eres cruel- se quejó ante su mirada burlona – vas a matarme de un susto o peor hacer que…- un sorpresivo beso hizo que se callara.

Como nunca el calor dejo de molestarle, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y alcanzo a acariciar su cabello. Debía alejarse pero no pudo, debió soltarla pero no lo hizo.

- Aún estoy molesta- exclamo una vez que le falto el aire.

- Lo sé- sonrió Mérida.

- No voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente- continuó Elsa.

- No te he pedido que lo hagas- contesto con la misma ferviente expresión mientras la abraza con más fuerza.

- ¡Eres insopor… !-

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, casi por instinto Elsa la empujo y miro disimuladamente hacia la ventana.

Mérida le dedico una genuina mirada de odio al recién llegado.

Kristoff entro dando tumbos con lo que parecía leña para el fuego, se sorprendió incómodo, le era obvio que había interrumpido algo pero no estaba ni cerca de imaginar qué.

-Despertaste – dijo una vez que le fue posible hablar.

-Si- contestó Elsa- ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias por prestarnos tu casa-

-No importa, es pequeña pero no creo que nadie las busque aquí-

-Igual gracias- repitió ella- hace rato vi a Anna, parece que se encuentra muy afectada y…- pero no fue capaz de terminar, extrañamente Mérida le hacía señas para que no continuara.

-Estoy seguro de que la princesa Anna tiene mucho en que pensar- contesto el chico toscamente mientras dejaba la leña en el suelo.

-¿princesa?- repitió Elsa con extrañeza ¿desde cuándo era tan formal con su hermana? Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Nos dijeron que despertaste!- exclamó Rapunzel jalando del brazo a Eugene, detrás de ellos Anna volvía a la habitación. Le devastó el alma ver a su hermana tan decaída, debía hacer algo por recuperar el castillo.

Después de un rato de corroborar su buen estado de salud comenzó el verdadero problema. Debían decidir qué hacer, ¿debían escapar? ¿Atacar? ¿Esconderse?

- Aun si quisiéramos alejarnos no podríamos, todas las rutas están vigiladas dijo Eugene consternado mirando repetidas veces el mapa que colgaba de la pared – Rapunzel y yo hemos observado los caminos-

- ¿Qué hay de esté?- Kristoff señalaba un angosto camino hacia el sur, entre las montañas.

- Es demasiado escarpado y no lleva a algún sitio seguro- replicó Eugene.

- Pero no tiene vigilancia- insistió el rubio.

- No lo sé - respondió pensativo- es la ruta que utilizó el príncipe Alí en madrugada, probablemente conduce a algún tipo de trampa -

- ¿Ali dejo el palacio? – pregunto Anna en voz alta.

- Si, debe sentirse la gran cosa, se marchó solo acompañado de tres guardias, varios algunos de los soldados más horrendos que he visto, por cierto-

- ¡Eugene!- lo regaño Rapunzel.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad¡ tú los viste amor, uno era bajito como trol con unos dientes enormes - Kristoff lo miro de mala forma -¿Qué? tenía el pelo parado y unas orejotas que no…-

- Uno de ellos era bastante apuesto- se burló Rapunzel.

- ¿Apuesto? O por favor- la princesa rio ante la predecible reacción de su prometido – era un loco tatuado y su nariz era del tamaño de un barco-

Mérida soltó un grito de entusiasmo y les arrebato el mapa de la pared.

-¿Qué demonios te… ?- pero Eugene no pudo terminar.

-¿El otro muchacho era robusto de pelo rubio casi casi como paja? – Eugene y Rapunzel asintieron y Mérida volvió a gritar complacida – ojos pequeños y azules –

-No alcanzamos a ver sus ojos – balbuceó la princesa de Corona -¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá nos muestra el camino – canturreo Mérida - ¿A dónde va esta ruta? – dijo apuntando el mapa.

-Seguramente a Agrava – respondió Rapunzel.

-Estaría más que contenta de hacerles una visita- rechino Elsa- ese príncipe Alí me la debe-

-No… - respondió Mérida pensativa - no creo que eso sea lo que trata de decirme-

-¿Disculpa? - se molestó Elsa – ¿Quién trata de decirte qué? – le resultaba curiosa la deliberada forma en que la princesa de Dumbrogh la ignoraba en público.

-Mamá – respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- si envió a los herederos de los demás clanes con Alí seguramente quiere que vaya para allá, pero no creo que el plan sea atacar Agrava-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que la reina Eleonor tiene un plan?- pregunto Anna con timidez apenas acercándose a la mesa.

Mérida río escandalosamente.

-Mamá siempre tiene un plan- después giro y volvió a optar una postura pensativa- al príncipe no le interesa el control de Arendelle, quizás podríamos convencerlo de que traicionara a Las Islas, un infiltrado que nos ayude a que los rehenes no corran peligro-

-Si no le interesa el control de la ciudad, ¿entonces porque participó en el atentado?- Eugene como de costumbre se mostró escéptico.

-Está enamorado de Elsa- continúo Mérida como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si no sintiera un odio corrosivo en sus entrañas solo de pensarlo.

Las miradas se posaron en la reina de Arendelle

-¿Y que con eso?- se sorprendió Elsa.

-Pues que entonces es sencillo que nos ayude, podríamos… podrías convencerlo fácilmente – corrigió Eugene – ya sabes…-

-No – espetó Elsa rápidamente intuyendo lo que trataba de decir. Solo ella fue capaz de ver la sonrisa en los labios de Mérida.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Eugene en voz alta.

-En primer lugar porque es deshonesto, en segundo porque el príncipe Alí es repulsivo y a final de cuentas ni siquiera está interesado realmente en mi- dijo volteando hacia su hermana.

-Oooooooooouuuu – exclamó Anna – no puedes culparme enteramente por ello-

-Me reemplazas un día, ¡un día Anna! y el tipo me quiere pedir matrimonio- la regaño Elsa -¡claro que es tu culpa¡-

-¡Creí que te daría gusto! ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que quería matarte?- se defendió la princesa.

Kristoff se levantó con fuerza, atravesó la habitación y salió azotando la puerta.

-¡No! - exclamó Anna apenas lo vio levantarse – Kristoff, espera no…- pero la puerta se cerró en su rostro. La princesa tardo un momento en volver a respirar, le temblaron los labios con ira - ¡Muchas gracias!- se quejó volteando hacia su hermana y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió fuera de la cabaña.

-¿Qué está pasando con ellos? – se sorprendió Elsa haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no salir y congelar los pies del chico.

Todos se miraron circunspectos, casi sin atreverse a hablar.

-Están teniendo… problemas – intento suavizar Rapunzel.

- ¡Pero no tiene que tratarla así!- se indignó Elsa mientras una fina capa de hielo se formaba a sus pies.

Los tres restantes se miraron incómodos, alguno tendría que decírselo a Elsa.

-Tal vez tendrías que saber una cosa o dos sobre tu hermanita- empezó Mérida dudosa sobre como continuar. Elsa la miro expectante – no es que me ponga del lado de Kristoff pero tiene sus razones para estar molesto –

-¡Anna no tiene la culpa!- reclamó Rapunzel rápidamente.

-¡oh por favor! - exclamó Eugene pero se contuvo de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué paso?- habló Elsa – pero si él y Anna se llevaban de maravilla, los vi en el baile parecían estarse divirtiendo-

- Digamos que Kristoff no fue el único con el que Anna se estaba divirtiendo- contestó el chico con cierta amargura.

-¡Eugene!- el regaño de la princesa fue completamente eclipsado por la reacción de Elsa.

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? – El viento helado exploto en la habitación.

-le-le- lees dije que habría q-q-que decírselo c-c-con un poco más de t-tacto – se quejó Mérida temblando por el frío.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? – Elsa se movía ansiosa por la cabaña, parecía no estar consciente de la ventisca que la rodeaba – no, no pareció estar en contacto con nadie sólo…- se paró en seco, se tomó la cabeza con las manos, la tormenta pareció detenerse- el único otro chico con el que hablaba era… era…- el hielo en el piso comenzó a crujir – o Anna… - se lamentó la chica y volteo hacia Rapunzel esperando que no corroborara sus sospechas, pero por la mirada de la princesa asumió que sus dudas eran reales - ¿Hans? – preguntó en voz alta pero no necesito que nadie le respondiera, furiosa los picos de hielo terminaron de romper el piso de la cabaña, la madera que cubría las paredes no soporto el impacto y comenzó a desmoronarse.

Mérida, Rapunzel y Eugene salieron corriendo. Afuera Anna y Kristoff observaban sorprendidos como la pequeña cabaña se estrujaba.

Habían pasado unas horas y los seis seguían parados junto a las ruinas de la cabaña… Elsa ya se sentía bastante mal, se odiaba cuando actuaba sin pensar, no se atrevía siquiera a ver a Kristoff a la cara.

-Bueno- hablo Mérida levantándose de la nieve- hay que preparar a los caballos para partir- el resto se le quedo mirando con disgusto.

-No iremos a ningún lado- contestó Elsa poniéndose de pie, ambas se miraron por unos segundos – en todo caso regresaremos al castillo y lo recuperaremos-

-Mi madre está en ese castillo, si lo atacas podrían matarla- la impaciencia se notaba en el tono de la princesa –sé que quieres regresar a Arendelle pero debemos ser cuidadosas-

-¿Y tú propones que huyamos?- Elsa no estaba aceptando razones.

-Propongo que hagamos un plan, estás herida, ni siquiera podrías atacar el castillo tú sola-

-¡Acabo de destruir una casa sin pensarlo por supuesto que puedo atacar un castillo!-

Mérida intentó calmarse, el viento helado azotaba su cabello.

- Lo único que conseguirás será destruir Arendelle, mi madre no es la única allí, también está tu gente, tus sirvientes, tus súbditos… no creo que quieras que los lastimen-

-Elsa- murmuro Anna tomando el brazo de su hermana- creo que esperar es lo mejor, al menos hasta que tus heridas sanen-

-¿en que nos ayudara viajar a Agrava?- pregunto Elsa de mala gana cruzándose de brazos

-No lo sé – sonrió Mérida y continuo rápidamente ante la mirada furiosa de Elsa- pero, si mi madre cree que debemos ir allá seguramente tiene razón-

-Así que… vamos a seguir un plan que tú crees que tu madre tal vez tiene- Rapunzel dudaba un poco pero se mostraba solidaria.

-No- contestó Eugene con rapidez – tal vez ellas lo hagan- dijo señalando a las demás princesas – tu y yo volveremos a Corona –

-¿Qué? ¡no¡- gritaron Mérida, Anna y Rapunzel al mismo tiempo, las tres se miraron ligeramente sorprendidas pero terminaron sonriéndose las unas a las otras.

-No podemos dejarlos solos, no… no podemos regresar a casa ahora…- la princesa hablaba vagamente, como si fueran palabras que hubiera repetido muchas veces

- Les agradeceríamos mucho que nos acompañaran- suplico Mérida.

-¿Por qué? – contesto Eugene desafiante y Mérida entendió rápidamente la pregunta. El muchacho sabía que la única razón por la que suplicaba que se quedaran era la magia de Rapunzel, se odio a si misma unos instantes, pero no podía dejar que una ventaja como esa se les escapara de las manos.

-Porqué la necesitamos- dijo con la cabeza en alto – no me juzgues mal por eso, no voy a decir mentiras pero tampoco voy a jugar a las inocentadas –

Ambos se miraron un momento.

-Y a fin de cuentas ella es la que decide que hacer- y volteo hacia Rapunzel que los observaba con cierta angustia, midió sus palabras y respiro pausadamente – si quieres volver vuelve, si quieres ayudar adelante, entiendo si quieres que tu novio te encierre en un castillo pero…-

-¡Eso no es lo que dije!- interrumpió Eugene.

-¡Pues es lo que yo escuche!- gritó Mérida.

-Estas torciendo mis palabras ¿Cómo sabemos siquiera que podemos confiar en ti? –

Ambos siguieron gritándose el uno al otro sin mucho éxito.

Anna se acercó a Rapunzel y tomo su mano.

-¿Nos acompañas? – dijo con dulzura – me encantaría tenerte cerca y no sé qué hacer con las heridas de Elsa, me da miedo que empeore si tu no estas-

-Claro que si – respondió Rapunzel encogiéndose de hombros - ¡hey¡ - grito sobre el hombro de su prometido - ¡iremos¡ -

-¿he?- volteo a verla.

-Iremos- repitió muy segura de sí misma, el muchacho refunfuño un poco pero no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar.

Elsa seguía con los brazos cruzados pensativa, pero su hermana se acercó a ella.

-Estaremos bien- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro- tiene razón, no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de la gente- dios,si Anna le daba la razón a Mérida ya no tenía ningún argumento que dar.

La reina sonrío de mala gana, pero asintió con la cabeza, volteo a ver a Mérida quien le devolvió la sonrisa, tuvo que contenerse para no caminar hasta ella y abrazarla, el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delato un poco pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello.

Kristoff comenzó repentinamente a rebuscar entre los restos de madera que quedaban de la cabaña, con un brazo llamo a Sben para que se acercara y entre los dos siguieron moviendo las tablas rotas. Elsa se acercó con cuidado.

-Lo, lo lamento mucho, no debí haber perdido el control – dijo con timidez.

-No, no se preocupe – contesto Kristoff sin mirarla, aun rebuscando entre los escombros- a final de cuentas no era ni siquiera mía, la rentaba a un viejo del pueblo ¡aja¡ - dijo sujetando un puñado de zanahorias y tirándolas con fuerza – están un poco congeladas pero a sí duraran más para el camino – explicó evitando que su reno las mordiera.

-¿No quieres que saquemos algo más? – le preguntó la reina.

-No, no – respondió – las botas que tenía adentro ya estaban muy viejas, la caída debe haberlas terminado de destruir, lo mismo para el abrigo, lo que tengo de valor lo guardo en el trineo- dijo apuntando a un pequeño cobertizo, se encogió de brazos y guardo las zanahorias.

Elsa se quedó un rato en silencio ¿Qué tanto conocía a Kristoff realmente? ¿todo lo que poseía estaba guardado en un trineo? ¿no tenía más que la ropa que traía puesta? ¿Cómo podía una persona estar tan tranquila cuando la casa que habitaba se acababa de caer a pedazos?

-¿Vendrás?- la vocecita de Anna pareció perderse entre los murmullos del bosque, él la miro y así de pronto pareció que no había nadie más a su alrededor.

-¿A dónde más iría?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Supuse que…- murmuró la chica.

Kristoff volteo hacia la casa en ruinas.

-Si no quieres puedo hacerme espacio en algún lado, no es como si nunca…–

-¡No!- exclamó – por favor – y le dedico una sonrisa, un fino gesto que en cualquier otro momento habría podido derretirlo sin ningún esfuerzo, pero el semblante del chico no cambio, aun con ese rostro imperturbable comenzó a preparar las cosas para el duro viaje que les esperaba.

* * *

:D Me gusto mucho como quedo, tarde demasiado porque tenia que parecer creible, por razones de mero argumento los caballo y Sben lograron escapar con ellos a pesar de estar en los establos cuando ocurrio el incendio, tratare de actualizar mas o menos cada semana pero no prometo nada, cualquier duda o comentario lo agradezco mucho¡


	2. ya llegare

Se que dije que actualizaria cada semana y lo intento de verdad ¡ pero tuve que decidir entre capitulos extensos o demasiados mini capitulos, ¿ustedes que prefieren?

o en otros temas¡ debo decir que soy una de las personas mas felices¡ Bekwo ha hecho este hermosisisisisismo fanart de uno de los capitulos del fic de princesa /art/Despertar-en-Arendelle-451244737, es una de las cosas mas bonitas del mundo¡ y realmente me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y les gusta tanto. ¡vuelven los principes por cierto¡ para todas aquellas que los extrañaban

* * *

El desayuno se sirvió como siempre a primera hora, no con el mismo buen humor que caracterizaba a los sirvientes de palacio, si no con un absoluto desprecio, si cualquiera hubiera tenido la oportunidad habría envenenado a los impostores eso era seguro.

-Buenos días- susurro la reina Elinor presentándose en el comedor, sus ojeras asomaban ligeramente debajo de sus ojos y sus pasos se notaban cansados.

Tres príncipes la esperaban sentados a la mesa, el príncipe Michael en la cabecera, con su imponente altura y anchos hombros, el príncipe Francis a su derecha, un muchacho flacucho pero bien parecido a pesar de la huella que el juego y la bebida habían dejado sobre su fino rostro, y por último estaba el príncipe Hans, el menor de todos , sentado a la derecha de Francis, con su sonrisa fingida y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Se quedó dormida majestad?- dijo el príncipe Michael con voz grave, la extrema cortesía era usada entre ellos no como una muestra de respeto, sino más bien de desconfianza

-A si es, me temo que no me acostumbro al clima, el calor no me deja dormir- sonrío la reina mientras se sentaba a la mesa – ¿alguna novedad? Veo que el príncipe Alí ha dejado el castillo-

-Escoltado por sus hombres, como sugirió- respondió Michael con una sonrisa forzada

-Creí que partirían hoy por la noche- comentó la reina probando un poco de la fruta servida a la mesa, fingiendo que era un dato sin importancia

-Me pareció más conveniente que salieran con el alba, lamento que no haya tenido oportunidad de despedirlos – No era difícil notar el tono de burla, Eleonor arrugo la frente, el noble no tenía forma de saber que si había visto partir a los caballos -¿ha recibido noticias de su hija?-

-no – respondió con rapidez – he mandado vigilantes hacia las rutas que guían a Escocia, estoy segura de que intentara volver a casa, mi esposo me avisara si es así, una vez que hable con ella este malentendido se aclarara-

-Asesino a Albert- dijo una ligera voz en la mesa

-¡Príncipe Francis¡ - se sorprendió Eleonor - ¡por los dioses¡ creí que había perdido la voz, no lo escuchaba decir nada desde la noche que nos presentaron- ironizó divertida, Michael y Hans rieron junto con ella.

-¡Su hija asesino a Albert¡ - repitió ofendido - ¿vamos a asumir que eso no importa?

-Puedes ir a casa y decírselo a Papá- comento Hans mientras se servía carne de la mesa, su aire despreocupado ofendió a su hermano mayor

-¿tu estarás contento no? – Le grito con desprecio – doce es mejor que trece…- susurro

-¿Estas ebrio de nuevo hermano?- su voz denotaba inocencia como si de verdad no supiera de lo que Francis estaba hablando

-¡no me sonrías como un estúpido¡- grito levantándose de la silla – eres un maldito gusano… ¡¿Quién crees que eres?¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos cuando nuestro hermano a muerto?¡-

Hans y Michael se miraron con indiferencia, ignoraron la rabieta de Francis y siguieron desayunando.

-Si necesitas ir a llorarle sus restos fueron llevados a casa- hablo Michael pausadamente

Francis lo miró con miedo y salió rápidamente del comedor.

Eleonor respiraba tranquila, pareciera que a las islas del sur no les molestaba la pérdida de un heredero, un crimen menos del cual preocuparse.

-La gente en el pueblo está inquieta- comentó la mujer cuando el té fue servido

-no quieren aceptar que su reina ha muerto- gruño Michael

-bueno, técnicamente nadie puede asegurar que Elsa este realmente muerta- contesto Hans

-le atravesé el estómago – recalcó Michael con fastidio, habían tenido esa conversación demasiadas veces - no hay forma en que haya sobrevivido- Hans y Eleonor intercambiaron miradas, ninguno de los dos había divulgado las mágicas habilidades de Rapunzel, estaban seguros de que Elsa seguía con vida.

-Igual debemos buscarlas, en todo caso la princesa Anna sigue siendo la legitima heredera- la voz del treceavo príncipe había abandonado por completo el tono dulzón que tanto exasperaba a sus hermanos.

Michael lo miró con suspicacia

-¿Y supongo que aun pretendes casarte con ella no?- se mofó

Hans lo miro con ira, no era necesario nada más para enfurecerlo, se levantó de la mesa y camino por la estancia, se acercó a la ventana y sonrió, con esa expresión que no denotaba sus hermosas facciones, si no que las oscurecía.

-Elsa está viva- dijo muy lentamente sin voltear a verlos.

Eleonor se levantó rápidamente al igual que Michael.

El príncipe tomo la cortina con ambas manos y tiró de ella descubriendo el exterior.

Se quedaron sin palabras al ver la nieve cayendo sobre Arendelle.

-¿Estas satisfecha ahora?- dijo Eugene desde su corcel, todos observaban a Elsa alzar sus manos sobre el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Si- sonrió complacida– ya podemos irnos-

Anna le tendió la mano y subió junto con ella al caballo, sin más se alejaron de la ciudad, cabalgando por las montañas.

Llevaban todo el día viajando hasta que llego el momento en que la nieve de las montañas se fue convirtiendo en tierra y arena. El calor comenzó a fatigarlos, las gruesas capas que traían les pesaban demasiado

–¡sera mejor detenernos¡- grito Eugene a la cabeza del grupo, no podía evitarlo, Max era mas rápido que los otros caballos

-Creo que veo una aldea – exclamó Rapunzel señalando al horizonte, se bajaron de los caballos y observaron el horizonte.

-Haber… haber… - Eugene rebuscaba entre algunas maletas que traían - ¡aquí esta¡ no se ustedes pero creo que lo mejor será cambiarnos, debe haber guardias buscándonos- sostenía algunos vestidos con ambos brazos y se los acerco a las chicas.

Anna curioseo rápidamente y se puso a elegir alguno.

-La idea es que no llamen demasiado la atención – recalco el muchacho ante el entusiasmo de la princesa.

-solo alcánzame algo que me quede y ya – gritó Mérida apenas poniendo atención a las prendas que Anna rechazaba.

Hicieron un especial esfuerzo por que Elsa pudiera pasar desapercibida, le colocaron un vestido tinto horrendo que la hacía parecer dos tallas más ancha, además de que cambiaron sus hermosas zapatillas con unas ásperas botas y cubrieron su cabeza con una pañoleta. Por mucho que lo intentara ninguno podía aguantar la risa ante la nueva imagen de la reina.

-¡Pueden parar de una vez con eso¡- se enfureció Elsa ante la reacción general

-perdón..- se disculpó Mérida entre risotadas, ella lucia un sencillo traje café con mangas abombadas y cubría su cabello con un gorro campesino, pero la reina apenas si la dejo terminar, con una completa indiferencia se giró sobre sí misma e intento subir al caballo.

-Bueno, ya fue bastante de perder el tiempo, continuemos-

La pelirroja le ofreció la mano para que ayudarla pero de nuevo Elsa la ignoro, no era ni siquiera que la rechazara con enojo, parecía solo pretender que Mérida no existía, no estaba segura del porque pero Elsa había tenido esa extraña actitud todo el día.

-No te sientas mal- le hablo Kristoff notando el enfado de Mérida – Elsa es así con todo el mundo- "no conmigo"… murmuro la princesa de Dunbrogh apenas para si misma.

Esforzándose por mantener la compostura siguió al grupo a través de la vereda, no habían avanzado demasiado cuando distinguieron un pequeño restaurante a la entrada del pueblo.

-¿comemos algo?- Sonrió Elsa dirigiéndose a Mérida pero esta no se molestó en responderle- ¡hey¡ - le grito pensando que no la había escuchado.

-¡o perdón¡ creí que jugábamos a ignorarnos en público – aspeto la chica con brusquedad, Elsa se quedo sorprendida pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Mérida sujeto las riendas de su caballo y se adelantó a la cabeza del grupo.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- se sorprendió Anna volteando hacia su hermana

-nada- murmuro Elsa entre dientes.

Tenían demasiada hambre y cansancio así que se arriesgaron a entrar al pequeño restaurante, el lugar era concurrido, con una sencilla melodía tocada por un piano en el fondo, montones de mesas de madera rodeando un pequeño escenario, un lugar de paso para viajeros cansados, quedaron encantados con el delicioso aroma que se desprendía de la cocina. Como pudieron se abrieron paso entre la gente, Elsa parecía terriblemente incomoda, así que se apresuró a una mesa vacia cerca de la ventana, Kristoff, y Eugene la siguieron, pero las princesas optaron por curiosear por el lugar.

-¡Anna¡- la llamo Elsa pero ella y Rapunzel caminaban por el lugar sorprendiéndose de los detalles, de alguna forma terminaron con el sujeto que tocaba el piano pidiendo que interpretara algunas de sus melodías favoritas. Por su parte Mérida parecía contenta lanzando dardos con un montón de desconocidos – Espero que no esté apostando – susurro Elsa molesta – ya gastamos suficiente en la ropa –

-¡que va¡- contesto Eugene- si fueron una ganga, prácticamente nos las llevamos gratis-

Una camarera se acerco a la mesa, con piel oscura, enormes ojos cafes y unos gruesos labios, era tremendamente delgada, por lo que Elsa se sorprendió con lo potente de su voz.

-¿Van a ordenar algo?- dijo con impaciencia

Elsa balbuceo extrañada, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero era la primera vez que estaba en un restaurante.

-Solo traiganos algo que ya este preparado- contesto Eugene con rapidez al notar la confusión de la reina- seis platos –

-En un minuto guapo- sonrio la camarera mientras se alejaba

Anna y Rapunzel comenzaron a cantar al lado del piano

-¡o por favor¡- exclamo Elsa molesta –¡ detenganlas antes de que se suban al escenario¡- Kristoff y Eugene se miraron entre sí.

-Ya escuchaste a la reina- exclamo Eugene haciéndole señas al rubio, pero este lo miro con ceño - ¡esta bien¡ ¡esta bien¡ - y se levantó rápidamente caminando hacia las chicas.

Rapunzel y Anna le sonrieron al ver que se acercaba.

-O cariño¡ - hablo Rapunzel – estábamos a punto de..-

-De sentarse a comer¡ - completo el – grandioso porque ya ordenamos por ustedes-

Anna se lamentó en voz baja

-Que parte de "no llamar la atención no quedo clara"- les susurro Eugene pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Rapunzel

-¿Las esta molestando?- gruñó el pianista poniéndose de pie, Eugene retrocedio un poco al notar lo gigantesco que era el tipo

-0 no¡ - suavizo Anna – viene con nosotros no te preocupes –

Unos gritos los distrajeron de la conversación, Mérida acababa de atinar 5 dardos seguidos en el blanco y festejaba escandalosamente

-no es cierto- susurro Eugene con desgano, volteo apresurado hacia la mesa donde aun estaban sentados Elsa y Kristoff, la chica tenia las manos en la cabeza mientras contaba en voz baja y el muchacho parecía estar terriblemente incómodo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con tramposa?¡- grito Mérida a un sujeto al lado de ella

Definitivamente esa había sido una mala idea, Eugene le hizo señas a Kristoff para que le ayudara y este le correspondió levantándose torpemente de la mesa.

-¡Eres una niñata¡- grito el hombre

-¡Una niñata que acaba ganarte¡- Exclamo Mérida, Eugene dejo a Anna y Rapunzel y corrió hacia Mérida tratando de evitar una pelea.

-¡si¡ que bueno, porque no solo nos calmamos y evitamos algo feo – dijo colocándose entre la princesa y el hombre que la amenazaba

-largaté Fitzherbert¡- le aspetó Mérida – intento que me pagen-

-bueno eso no va a pasar niña- La princesa apretó los labios molesta

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rapunzel, ella, Anna y Kristoff se habían acercado sin que los notaran

-nada- se apresuro Eugene

-¡Este tipo me aposto dinero y ahora no quiere pagarme¡- volvió a gritar Mérida

-¡Eso no es para nada amable¡- refunfuño Anna apuntando con seña al hombre

-o no no – advirtió Kristoff bajando su mano- no buscamos problemas señor, le aseguro que esto es un malentendido- dijo calmadamente – porque no solo vamos a sentarnos y olvidamos esto-

-Sera mejor que escuches a tu novio chica.. ¡largense de aquí¡-

-O el no es mi…- empezó Anna

-¿no lo soy?- se sorprendio Kristoff en voz alta volteando hacia la chica.

-Ham.. bueno- balbuceo un poco- crei.. crei que –

-¿en que momento terminamos y yo no me entere? ¡eso explicaría muchas cosas¡- esta vez era claro su enojo

-¡llevas días sin dirigirme la palabra¡- se defendió Anna- supuse que..-

Un plato se estrello en la pared en la que Anna estaba recargada, interrumpiéndolos.

-No creo que sea el momento para que tengan esta conversación- se apresuro Rapunzel, los hombres con los que Mérida discutia comenzaron una pelea, a pesar de todo la princesa no parecía estar dispuesta a entrar a la disputa, solo esquivaba los trastos que se lanzaban y los miraba con disgusto.

-Vamonos de aquí – les murmuro con fastidio acercándose a los demás – un par de monedas no valen la pena-

-Tu lo dijiste – contesto Eugene agachándose para esquivar una silla que salió volando y sin que nadie fuera capaz de notarlo deslizo sus dedos hasta la mesa donde se colocaban las apuestas arrebatando sigilosamente la bolsita con las ganancias.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia donde la reina de Arendelle permanecía sentada

-¡Elsa¡- grito Anna observando a su hermana con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza oculta entre las manos respirando lentamente tratando de ignorar la revuelta a su alrededor.

-¿¡que rayos?¡- exclamo Mérida en voz alta y al igual que Anna se apresuró hasta la mesa.

La pelea se había extendido por todo el lugar, con mucho cuidado la camarera que los había atendido se acercaba, tenia dos platos en cada brazo y dos mas en la cabeza. A penas si alcanzo a balbucear antes de que Anna y Mérida tropezaran en su camino, los platos cayeron al suelo y las tres se quedaron estupefactas

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?¡- grito con fuerza un hombre que salía de la cocina, su voz era sonora y llamo la atención de los demás - ¡les he dicho que no quiero trifurcas¡- logro hacer que la pelea se detuviera pero se dirigio con el mismo enojo hacia la camarera - ¿Qué demonios?-

-OOO¡ lo siento muchísimo Joe yo.. yo.. – contesto la joven muy deprisa – limpiare esto y..-

-¡y pagaras cada maldito centavo de esas ordenes¡ ¡por dios santo chica no se siquiera porque sigues trabajando aquí¡- la muchacha se vio claramente ofendida

-¿Sera porque soy la mejor camarera que tienes? ¿o por que cocino la mitad de las ordenes?- respondió con ironía

-¡Me debes más dinero que ninguna otra¡ ¡no uses ese tono conmigo¡-

-¡No puedes tratarme de esta forma¡ prácticamente he construido la mitad de este lugar¡- siguió ella

-¡noticias de ultima hora¡ ¡es mi restaurante y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana¡ ¡como sacarte a patadas de aquí¡-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió

-¡ya me escuchaste¡ ¡largo de aquí¡ ¡estas despedida cariño¡- sin mas se alejo y azoto la puerta de la cocina tras el

Con ira la camarera arrojo su mandil al suelo y salio del lugar, con un suspiro Anna corrió detrás de ella.

-o ¡espera¡ - la llamo apenas hubo cerrado la puerta- ¡espera¡- la muchacha se dio media vuelta y la miro a la cara, Anna se conmovio al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿estas bien? Lamento mucho lo que paso-

-Estoy, estoy bien- contesto ella conteniendo las lágrimas – no es su culpa, ese tipo llevaba semanas tratando de deshacerse de mi-

Anna la miro con compasión y notó que los demás habían salido detrás de ella.

-Anna- la llamo su hermana

-¡Elsa¡¿Cómo sigues? – dijo preocupada

-Mejor- contesto agobiada – ese lugar era horrible – y respiro aliviada, miro a la chica con la que Anna conversaba y le dedico una sonrisa

-¿ustedes no son de por aquí verdad?- las lágrimas ya no se notaban en su bello rostro

-no – respondió Anna rápidamente – venimos de Arende….-

-de muy lejos¡- la interrumpió Eugene dedicándole una mala mirada

-si claro- dijo escéptica mientras se cruzaba de brazos – si buscan donde quedarse trabajo en una posada a unas casas de aquí -

-¡Eso sería excelente¡- sonrío Rapunzel observando que el sol que empezaba a ocultarse – llevamos todo el día cabalgando-

-genial, síganme- dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar – me llamo Tiana por cierto..-

-yo soy Anna¡- salto la princesa – ella es mi hermana El…- de nuevo se detuvo ante la mirada de los demás – es decir, yo – comenzó a balbucear, pero para su sorpresa Tiana comenzó a reir.

-¡No se preocupen¡ podrán inventar algunos nombres de camino – se divirtió mientras los guiaba camino a la posada.

La posada era una vieja casa restaurada, estaba húmeda y parecía necesitar muchas reparaciones pero se sentían demasiado culpables por el despido de la camarera (al menos Anna y Mérida eran responsables) como para rechazar la invitación.

Tiana los miraba pensativa desde el mostrador

– bien, bien, tengo dos habitaciones ham… usables , una es pequeña con una sola cama y la mas grande tiene dos, no se preocupen, nos deshicimos de las polillas hace un par de semanas- termino con cierto optimismo.

-Rapunzel y yo podemos quedarnos en la pequeña- sugirió Eugene rápidamente.

-si no hay espacio Sben y yo podemos dormir en la estancia- dijo señalando al espacio que quedaba en el recibidor, un pequeño salón con algunos sillones y una chimenea.

-¡las demás podemos quedarnos en la habitación grande¡- salto Anna - ¡sera como una piyamada¡- sostuvo el brazo de su hermana con entusiasmo

Elsa sonrio forzadamente y observo a Mérida, la chica permanecia sentada en el marco de una ventana afilando flecas con un cuchillo.

-Creo que vi mas de un sillón- gruño la escocesa volteando a la habitación de la chimenea

-¡o por favor¡- suplico Anna corriendo hacia ella arrastrando a su hermana del brazo -¡sera divertido¡- dijo sujetando de igual forma a Mérida.

La princesa se sorprendio del entusiasmo de Anna pero siguió hablando con disgusto.

-no sé si a su majestad le moleste compartir cuarto conmigo-

Un leve rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas de Elsa e hizo un increíble esfuerzo por no congelar nada, su hermana la vio suplicante.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotras si quieres – Un grito salió de los labios de Anna al mismo tiempo que saltaba con alegría.

Tiana las acomodo rápidamente en sus habitaciones, debían darle crédito por mantener aquel viejo lugar, pese a todo se veían muy limpio y arreglado.

Al caer la noche Anna estaba inquieta, nerviosa e increíblemente insoportable.

-¡Ya basta¡- le grito Elsa cuando ella y Mérida comenzaron a saltar en la cama

-pero Elsa…- se quejo la pequeña

-pero nada Anna, estoy muy cansada y… y..- suspiro ruidosamente – necesito tranquilidad, les pido que se estén en calma, entiendo que estes nerviosa pero no creo que negar tus problemas te ayude a resolver nada-

-no se de que hablas- contesto con apenas un hilo de voz, su hermana la miro suspicaz pero Anna volteó con cierto recelo hacia Mérida – no creo que sea bueno tratar eso ahora- creyo que su hermana no se atrevería a interrogarla con otra persona presente.

-Bueno, no es como si yo no supiera nada - dijo Mérida con cierto descaro, Anna la miro sorprendida al igual que Elsapidiendo que se explicara - Mi madre y….- se alargo un poco, se arrepentía de haber comenzado a hablar – y… y…. el príncipe Hans se volvieron algo asi como amigos – la reacción de ambas hermanas fue justo la que pensó que sería – y el le contó a ella acerca de que quería volver contigo…- dijo muy despacio

-¡que demonios¡- grito Elsa - ¿Cómo siquiera?- se contuvo de seguir gritando, el hielo hizo un circulo en sus pies y se esforzó por desvanecerlo

-¡no creimos que pasara nada¡- respondió Mérida gritando - ¡de verdad¡ supusimos que su esfuerzo sería inútil ¡ ¡que no había forma en que funcionara¡- miro el rostro lastimado de Anna y se sintió terriblemente culpable - ¡le dije a Mamá que era una idea horripilante¡ -

-¿y que te dijo ella?- musitó Anna, presintiendo malas noticias, Mérida miro al piso, debía inventar una mentira pero no pudo, se había propuesto ser honesta, eran los engaños lo que la había puesto en ese aprieto.

-dijo que si eras tan tonta como para caer en su juego te merecías un esposo tan horrible como el-

- y como siempre Elinor tuvo razón- contesto la princesa con cierta pesadumbres

-¡no¡- grito Elsa con premura – no pienses eso… solo, solo tienes que.. que.. – volteo hacia Mérida buscando ayuda – hablar con Kristoff

-ni siquiera me dirije la palabra, no si siquiera si hemos terminado o no..- se lamento Anna

-el te adora – intervino Mérida – eres prácticamente de todo lo que habla, ¡en serio¡-

-Tal vez solo debas disculparte - prosiguio Elsa

-¿creen que debería intentar hablar con el? –

Ambas asintieron aunque ninguna con verdadera seguridad, pero eso le basto a Anna para levantarse y caminar con determinación, cerro la puerta tras ella dejándolas solas en la habitación.

-¿Sabias de Hans y mi hermana?- le reclamó rápidamente

-¡no creí que fuera tan grave¡ no me imagine que ella le hiciera caso ¡lo juro¡ de todas las cosas de las que debía preocuparme créeme que la vida romántica de tu hermanita no era mi prioridad¡ - Elsa refunfuño un poco pero se calmó rápidamente, al menos eso podía creerle, de pronto cayo en cuenta de que se encontraban solas. Le dedico un sonrisa pero Mérida la miro con suspicacia.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Elsa

-no sé cómo decirlo exactamente…- contesto Mérida frotándose la nuca con la mano- pero siento que algo no está bien-

-estamos en una horrible posada a mitad de la nada sin estar seguras a donde vamos ¿Cómo esperas que las cosas estén bien?- se aventuró la reina

- vamos a Agrava – la corrigió – de lo que no estoy segura es en donde estamos- se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado temiendo la reacción de Elsa – nosotras … - la reina suspiro conteniendo el aliento- no soy experta en esto de tener una relación pero… se que no esta bien que nos ocultemos, es decir no podemos ser extrañas alla afuera y besarnos cada vez que estamos solas-

-No nos estamos besando ahora- murmuro Elsa sentándose en la pequeña silla junto a la mesa

-Aun… - dijo Mérida mientras se acercaba a tomar su mano

Un ruido externo las sorprendió haciendo que Elsa la soltara

-¡que rayos estas haciendo con esa sarten¡- Tiana gritaba desde las escaleras

-¡es para protección¡ no te preocupes¡- respondió Rapunzel muy cerca de su puerta

-¿proteccion? ¿de que diablos estas hablando? ¿estas loca? ¡devuelveme eso¡- no supieron exactamente que paso pero escucharon un ruido metálico cayendo por las escaleras.

Elsa se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, salio un momento y encontró el pasillo vacío, regreso y volvió a cerrar.

-Deberias ponerle seguro- dijo Mérida sin mirarla

-no – contesto ella con cierto recelo – Anna se vuelve loca si aseguro las puertas- supuso que Mérida diría algo pero continuo callada - ¿pasa algo?-

-no soy cobarde Elsa – exclamo con arrojo dandose media vuelta- nunca lo he sido-

-no se que tratas de decir con eso – respondió extrañada

-te avergüenzas de mi- explico – de nosotras –

La reina de Arendelle se sujeto la cien con la mano mientras colocaba el otro brazo sobre su cintura, respiro varias veces, dio unos cuantos pasos y por fin se sento sobre la cama, sus manos inquietas intentaban en vano alisar las arrugas de la colcha.

-Desde muy chica- hablo - decidí que no me arriesgaría, que si alguna vez llegaba a amar a alguien lo suficiente no lo condenaría al mismo sufrimiento que el mío, me he esforzado mucho por no… no..- su voz parecio quebrarse un momento, volteo hacia ella y la miro a los ojos – el matrimonio nunca ha sido una opción para mi Mérida, mis padres jamás se esforzaron en comprometerme o presentarme porque sabían que era mejor para todos así, pero tu- nego con la cabeza – tu simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-que si esto- dijo mientras tomaba su mano – si tu y yo vamos a… continuar, no podemos decírselo a nadie, por favor entiende, no es que me avergüence de ti, es que no se manejar la presión ni el stress, no voy a soportar hablar o confrontar, si somos tu y yo, debemos ser solo tu y yo, al menos hasta que termine de procesar todo lo que está pasando-

Mérida río un poco mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-Esto es absurdo, ¿sabes?- Elsa se recargo en su hombro y la princesa empezó a acariciar su cabello- creo que mis padres han tratado de comprometerme como tres veces y todo lo que siempre quise fue que se olvidaran del tema,solo deseaba que dejaran de preguntarme cuando iba a enamorarme, cuando iba a casarme… pero ahora Elsa, ahora solo quiero gritar a todos lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo-

-ugh- exclamo Elsa- bueno no nos apresuremos tanto- sonrio ligeramente nerviosa

-¿disculpa?-

-Bueno nos conocemos solo hace algunas semanas digo, creo que es mejor tomarnos las cosas con calma- Mérida paso de la sorpresa a la confusión a la indignación en cuestión de segundos.

-¿NO ,no hay que apresurarnos? ¿te parece que nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma? – se levanto de la cama - ¿en serio? ¡la primera vez que nos besamos me llevaste a tu alcoba y te desvestiste¡corrígeme si me equivoco pero eso no me parecio demasiado calmado¡ –

-¿puedes bajar un poco la voz por favor? – susurro Elsa ligeramente ruborizada – no digo que eso aya sido prudente solo digo que AHORA valdría la pena tomarnos las cosas con calma-

-o si claro… - dijo tomándose la cintura – ¿entonces no tienes absolutamente ningún problema con que nos acostemos pero te pone nerviosa que diga que te amo? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?-

-La gente no puede enamorarse tan rápido- respondió con ese tono altanero que tanto molestaba a la princesa

-¿se te metio hielo al cerebro acaso?- Elsa se quedó en silencio ante la afirmación, nego con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, se quito los aretes al igual que el collar que traía y los dejo sobre el tocador - ¿y ya? ¿solo vas a ignorarme y ya? – se indignó aún más la princesa.

-Estoy intentando calmarme - la voz de Elsa era tranquila pero denotaba cierta tensión – apreciaría que hicieras lo mismo

-¿sabes que? No importa… ¡en serio¡- divagó Mérida – puede que no lo digas pero yo se que me quieres-

-¿nadie te ha dicho que eres una engreída? – continuo sin darle la cara, quitándose los restos de maquillaje frente al espejo, se sorprendió cuando la princesa la abrazo por la espalda, mas que nunca se notó la diferencia de estaturas.

-¿quieres saber como lo se? – siguió la pelirroja y Elsa nego con la cabeza, ciertamente divertida- cuando despertaste estabas tan asustada, congelaste todo el lugar sin darte cuenta, pero en cuanto me escuchaste hablar el hielo se evaporo… - hablo como si se estuviera burlando y con una sonrisa empezó a besar su cuello.

-Ya basta- rogó pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarla, se dio media vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, sus manos aun rodeaban su cintura, la princesa estaba de pie frente a ella mientras que se encontraba ligeramente sentada sobre la repisa del tocador.

Mérida era capaz de observarse a si misma a través del espejo, se vio feliz pero se encontró con la mirada asustada de Elsa

-¿Qué pasa?-

-por lo regular lastimo a la gente que quiero- dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos

Se quedaron en silencio, asombradas la una de la otra, los diminutos cristales caían del techo dándole una apariencia mágica a la habitación, escucharon una melodía sencilla, música tranquila, una sola guitarra tocaba con cierta melancolía.

-¿Bailas? – pregunto Elsa con suavidad

-no- contesto la pelirroja cortante

-todas las princesas bailan- sonrío Elsa

-No está, soy demasiado torpe- argumento ella

-¡te he visto disparar flechas mientras te deslizas en el hielo¡- reclamó con cierto entusiasmo- eres la persona mas hábil que conozco- sin importarle sus réplicas Elsa tomo la mano de la princesa y la sostuvo junto con la suya al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cintura – solo sígueme-

-No soy de las que siguen…- se quejó Mérida imitando torpemente los movimientos de Elsa

-La princesa siempre sigue a si que ni modo- era obvio que Elsa se estaba divirtiendo.

Jamás había ejecutado un vals antes, pero entendió la magia que rodeaba el evento, escucharon una delgada voz unirse a la guitarra y se perdieron entre la gracia del movimiento, como si sus cuerpos se conectaran, Elsa solto su cintura y la giro con el brazo en alto pero antes de que volviera a poner la postura correcta Mérida la abrazó del cuello.

-No se supone que se baile así- dijo la reina mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos ,le encantaba poder juguetear con los rizos que colgaban en su espalda.

- No se supone que hagamos muchas cosas- como siempre Mérida era incapaz de guardar silencio – pero henos aquí – suspiro ruidosamente – esta bien, tu ganas, no le dire a nadie de lo nuestro, tiene una maldita y encantadora forma de convencerme de las cosas majestad-

Elsa beso su frente mientras el corazón se le aceleraba.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el castillo de Arendelle, otro corazón se aceleraba con fuerza, aunque Eleonor estaba lejos de sentir la dicha de la reina de Arendelle. Se mantenía de pie en las escaleras, intentado respirar calmadamente, todo el día había dirigido la búsqueda de las princesas, oraba porque Mérida entendiera y hubiera huido a Agrava…¡Elsa era una tonta al enviar la nevada¡ o quizás no, la tormenta prácticamente los había encerrado en el castillo, los príncipes no podrían regresar a las islas y era difícil que mandaran mas soldados, pero no aguantaba toda la presión, la angustia, deseaba mas que ninguna cosa regresar a casa, maldijo el día en que abandono su castillo, debía encontrar a su hija y terminar con todo eso.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad? – lejos de tranquilizarla la dulce voz de Hans la fastidio de sobremanera.

-¿Cómo espera que este?- le respondió con altanería

Hans dejo de aparentar y se acerco a ella

-No puede hablarme de ese modo – hablo con dureza, con ira, casi con desesperación.

-puedo hablarle como me de la maldita gana- se molesto Eleonor – usted no es mas que un cobarde, si hubiera acatado mis ordenes…-

-¡yo no fui quien desobedeció¡ - grito Hans – fue su hija… si se hubiera encargado de Michael las cosas hubieran funcionado, no intente culparme- bajo un poco la voz, dandose cuenta que no era una conversación que pudieran tener en voz alta- eso ya no importa, Elsa esta viva y nosotros prácticamente estamos muertos-

Eleonor lo miro con horror y observo aquella malévola sonrisa formarse en su rostro

-tenemos suerte que usted este aquí- camino en círculos alrededor de la reina- no creo que su hija arriesgue su seguridad y los rumores dicen que a Elsa le importa mucho la opinión de su hija, si entiende lo que quiero decir…– la mujer lo miro con desprecio, jamás debió asociarse con ese hombre.

-¿Desea algo mas? ¿o me permitirá regresar a mis habitaciones? – hablo ofendida, intentó seguir adelante pero el principe le hizo frente

-No debería ser tan arrogante Eleonor, ya no tiene guardias ni lords que la protejan, fue un movimiento realmente estúpido mandar a aquellos chicos como guardias de Alí – rodo los ojos por el techo con ironía – casi como si supiera algo que nosotros no, o como si tratara de mandar un mensaje…-

-Solo diga lo que trata de decir y ya – exclamo con tenacidad

-¿se fueron a Agrava verdad?- susurro entre dientes muy despacio

Eleonor sintió que le faltaba el aire de nuevo y como nunca se quedo sin palabras

-A final de cuentas eso no importa – el muchacho siguió hablando con esa voz susurrante que le sentaba tanto- la verdad ya no me interesa demasiado, mis planes ya no dependen de la princesa Anna-

-No, puedo ver que sus planes se han vuelto ligeramente mas ambiciosos- pronuncio la reina alejándose de él, la luz de las lámparas iluminaban su rostro dándole una apariencia verdaderamente sombría

- me acabo de dar cuenta de que mis problemas tienen una solución demasiado sencilla – rio un poco entre dientes – me siento de verdad estúpido de haberlo notado hasta ahora- Eleonor estaba de pie en el borde de las escaleras el principe la sujeto de los hombros y la aventó ligeramente sin soltarla, la mujer se sostuvo de la barandilla para no caer– supongo que debo darle las gracias a su hija, me mostro lo fácil que los accidentes ocurren-

-S-s-si- tartamudeo un poco mientras observaba de reojo la empinada escalinata de caracol- ¿he de pensar que ya tiene planeados once más accidentes no?

-Doce- corrigió con fanfarronería- uno no puede tomar el trono sin que el anterior rey lo deje-

-¿Y recibo este monólogo por alguna razón en especial?-

-Porque usted va a ayudarme – murmuro con malicia – creo que podemos seguir con una mutua cooperación, ¿le parece?- La amenaza era palpable, sonrió una vez más y le soltó los hombros – bueno, me retiro, que descanse majestad- termino con voz grave, le dedico una reverencia y se alejó de ella.

La mujer se quedó sola en la oscuridad, maldijo en voz baja e intento calmarse, al parecer su vida dependía de lo que duraran las vidas de Francis y Michael.

* * *

¿Saben lo que este fanfic necesitaba? ¡mas princesas¡ juro que Tiana tiene una razon para la trama...


	3. Es posible repararlo

Capitulos cortos¡ Seguimos¡ :D creo que mi segunda pareja favorita es Kristanna ,son tan absolutamente adorables¡

* * *

La seguridad se fue esfumando de su cuerpo conforme bajaba las escaleras, ignoro la extraña discusión que mantenían Tiana y Rapunzel respecto al debido uso de las cacerolas y se dirigio directo a la estancia. Lo encontró sentado junto al fuego, recargado sobre su fiel reno, afinando la pequeña guitarra que ella sabia le gustaba tocar por las noches, disfrutaba verlo tocar, algo en la delicada forma en que sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas conseguía fascinarla; le parecio extraño que no empezara a cantar, por lo regular improvisaba canciones sobre lo mucho que detestaba a las multitudes o sobre la ineptitud de Sben para compartir las zanahorias, algunas veces lo escucho cantar sobre las pecas en su rostro ; casi sin pensarlo empezó a tararear sin decir nada en particular, el siguió tocando y ella siguió cantando hasta que fue inevitable que alguno se detuviera.

-gracias por acompañarnos princesa- murmuro Kristoff de cara al fuego – creí que seguiría evitándome- Pero no recibió respuesta alguna -Me acusas de no dirigirte la palabra y tu no puedes ni dar las buenas noches- refunfuño cansado

-Hola- se atrevió a decir con rapidez, se adentro en la estancia pero no tuvo el coraje para sentarse, por mucho que le doliera estaba acostumbrada a sentir miedo de aquellos a los que amaba- supuse… supuse que debíamos hablar – alcanzo a decir

-Tal vez – respondió cabizbajo – supongo que ayudaría un poco- básicamente no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que escaparon del castillo, el estaba demasiado molesto y ella demasiado ocupada cuidando de su hermana.

Kristoff dejo la pequeña guitarra a un lado y cruzo los brazos, esperando que ella empezara.

-no… no se ni que decir – balbuceo nerviosa, sus brazos temblaban demasiado, cada paso la llenaba de inseguridad, era un sentimiento demasiado familiar, ese que la había rodeado toda su infancia al tocar la puerta de su hermana, esas ganas de salir huyendo al ver a los sirvientes tapar los retratos, ese vacío que se formaba en su pecho cada vez que escuchaba la voz de cierto príncipe.

-No voy a lastimarte Anna, no tienes que temerme- dijo genuinamente asombrado

Y allí estaba el, dándole exactamente lo que necesitaba, lo que suplicaba tan ansiosamente, se sentó al lado del fuego, aun jugueteando con sus trenzas buscando las palabras correctas.

Perdona por decir que no eras mi novio- susurro entre dientes, una disculpa, pero no la que el esperaba.

Creo que es lo que menos importa ahora – contesto con cierta condescendencia aunque después utilizo un tono mucho mas rudo - ¿segura que a tus demás novios no les importa que estés aquí conmigo? –

¡Kristoff¡- suplico ella– no tengo ningún otro…- pero callo ante la mirada del chico, sus ojos cafés la atravesaron como cuchillas

¿Vas a explicarme que demonios paso con el príncipe Alí? ¿o voy a tener que golpearlo para enterarme?-

La chica sollozo un poco pero se mantuvo firme, Kristoff no sonaba tan molesto como supuso que estaría.

-lo de Alí – susurro nerviosa- no… no fue importante, no deberías preocuparte por ello-

- ¿ya tengo suficientes cosas por las que preocuparme cierto?- respondió con sarcasmo

Los ronquidos de Sben cortaban el silencio entre ambos

-solo fui amable con el – explico Anna – no, no creo haber hecho nada en particular…- jugaba nerviosa con sus manos mientras evitaba mirarlo - si note que estaba interesado en mi, es decir en Elsa–corrigió – era bastante persistente, supuse que le hacía un favor, realmente solo le sonreí un poco y acepte bailar con él en la gala quiero decir, que Elsa bailara con él en la gala-

-¿a que te refieres con que era persistente?- Anna no se explicaba como es que Kristoff estaba tan tranquilo

-pues… - pensó un momento – ya sabes, sonreía mucho, me buscaba, ¡me regalo unas joyas y chocolates¡ debería habérselos dado a Elsa ahora que lo pienso…- se esforzó por no seguir divagando, observo detenidamente su rostro, intentando adivinar lo que pensaba pero seguía con la misma expresión, los ojos fijos en el piso y los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

Otro largo silencio, Kristoff se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras correctas, los detalles del pequeño coqueteo de Anna con el príncipe de Agrava era la menor de sus preocupaciones y ciertamente no la razón de su enfado.

El perfume que usaste en el baile- susurro volteando hacia el fuego

Anna contuvo la respiración, intuía a lo que se refería

-t-t-engo muchos perfumes- tartamudeo, una inesperada sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Kristoff mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿sabes? Una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti es que no sabes mentir- se recargo sobre la pared, frotándose la cabeza con pereza – supongo que eso juega en mi contra, creo todo lo que me dices, jamás pregunto por lo que no me dices -

-Nunca quise lastimarte- se apresuro ella

-apestabas a rosas- dijo frotándose los ojos - ¿Era su colonia verdad?-

Ella se quedo en silencio, observándolo… no valia la pena intentar negarlo, sabía que sus explicaciones no servirían de nada.

-Lo siento- imaginó que estaría molesto, furioso; pero lo que alcanzo a ver en el solo se parecía a la melancolía. -No… no fue lo que estas pensando, el y yo realmente jamás..- continuo ella con voz apagada

-¿no fue lo que estoy pensando?- si quería verlo enojado estaba haciendo un buen trabajo- ¡¿lo que estoy pensado?¡ – Rio con ironía – créeme Anna que espero que no conozcas ni la mitad de las cosas en las que he pensado –

-Hans y yo solo bailamos la mayor parte del tiempo…- se apresuro con un leve rubor expandiéndose por sus mejillas. Tal vez si lo negaba lo suficiente los besos que le dio en el balcón conseguirían desaparecer de su memoria.

-¿se supone que eso me consuele? - exclamo furioso, por fin la ira contenida dentro de el tenía una forma de salir – solo bailaron – repitió mientras escupía al fuego

-No fue nada…- aseguro ella – te juro que no significo nada-

-no sueles hacer cosas que no signifiquen nada- hablo con voz firme, extrañamente seguro de si mismo, ella lo miro sin entender - ¡dios Anna¡ me siento tan estúpido- paso ambas manos por su cabello intentando suavizar lo áspero de sus palabras, no podía evitarlo, se sentía culpable de gritarle de esa forma – ¡debi haberlo sabido¡ debí golpearlo y correrlo del castillo el primer día que arribaron los barcos-

-¡te juro que ya no siento nada por el¡- grito la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos

-y yo te digo que no sabes mentir…- gruño el levantándose del suelo - ¿crees que no noto como te ruborizas cuando te habla? ¿crees que no me daba cuenta cuando lo buscabas en la multitud? ¿Qué no me mata por dentro la forma en que presionas los labios al decir su nombre? -

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron por completo, no tenia palabras para aquellas acusaciones

-no quiero, no quiero volver a enamorarme de Hans – dijo después de un rato- tengo tanto miedo de que algo de verdad este mal conmigo, es decir- doblo las rodillas y las rodeo con sus brazos- estoy tan asustada – volteo a verlo con esos inmensos ojos azules, con esa mirada llena de ternura que podía quitarle el aliento – quiero estar contigo, quiero que solo seamos tu y yo en el mundo, quiero pasar el resto de mis días sintiendo lo que tu me haces sentir cuando me abrazas, por favor… -

¿Habia alguna criatura mas hermosa? No para Kristoff, no podía odiarla por mucho que lo intentara, sabía que era inocente… pero también sabía que podía ser egoísta, desconsiderada y terriblemente caprichosa. No le creía, por supuesto que no le creía, pero…

-No voy a dejarte Anna – respondió con voz ronca – no puedo- El rostro de la chica se ilumino – no me mires de esa forma- gruño

Se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia el, abrazándolo con un solo movimiento. Su cuerpo calido lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba la proximidad ni el cariño, suponía que Anna guardaría la distancia después de lo mucho que lo había lastimado, que intuiría que necesitaba tiempo y espacio para recuperarse. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya la estaba rodeando con sus brazos, para cuando pensó en detenerse ya estaba besando la comisura de sus labios.

La ansiedad se apodero de sus cuerpos, quería retenerla allí para siempre, quería sostenerla en sus brazos y llevársela lejos, tan solo pensarlo lo emocionaba, estaban tan lejos de Arendelle, todos los demás dormian, nadie los escucharía alejarse, ya no le interesaba la guerra, ni los reyes, ¡no le importaba ninguna de esas tonterías¡ solo la quería a ella.

Usualmente se detenía antes de perder el control de si mismo, se contenía lo mas que podía para evitar la cercanía, pero la duda hacían estragos con su temperamento, escuchaba la respiración agitada de Anna bajo su oído, sentía sus uñas clavadas en la espalda, beso las pecas en sus hombros, deslizo los dedos sobre el encaje de su vestido, sintió su dorso pegado al suyo, la necesitaba, necesitaba saber que se pertenecían el uno al otro, la besaba con la desesperación de un hombre un herido.

-Kristoff – susurro ella en un quejido, demasiado gutural y sofocado para permitirle pensar en otra cosa

Se detuvo de pronto, levanto las manos y retrocedió algunos pasos. La desgastada falda de segunda que usaba la chica se había rasgado hasta su rodilla, ¿o el la había roto? Anna lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada .

-Tal vez – dijo sorprendiéndose de lo asperó en su voz- deberíamos - se aclaro la garganta buscando un poco mas de seguridad – deberíamos – ella le sonrió y eso basto para hacerlo callar

-ejem..- ambos saltaron al escuchar otra voz cercana a ellos – si necesitan una alcoba les juro que puedo arreglar una – exclamo Tiana con suspicacia rodando los ojos por el techo, cargaba un monton de platos mugrientos y una canasta con ropa sucia.

-¡no¡- exclamo Anna alisando su vestido, Kristoff se separo aun mas de ella y sostuvo sus brazos en alto.

Tyana río ante su reacción

-Es que necesito terminar de lavar esto y el agua esta justo aca…- río ligeramente avergonzada – si me dan unos quince minutos puedo despejar otra recamara y..-

-¡no¡ ¡no¡ ¡no¡- se apresuro el muchacho – la princesa ya se iba – dijo ruborizado

Anna sonreía nerviosa y camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

-¿eres una princesa?- se sorprendió Tyana arrugando la frente

-¿Qué?- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo – no.. no .. no .. solo, solo es su forma de llamarme – invento Anna agitando las manos - ¿verdad amor?-

-no me llames amor- resongó el por lo bajo y ella lo miro sacudiendo la cabeza – mirándome asi no lograras convencerme de nada _princesa –_dijo recalcando la ultima

-Mirándote así puedo convencerte de muchas cosas - ¿Por qué era tan imprudente? ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse callada y feliz un maldito momento? Kristoff abrío la boca pero la indignación no le permitio seguir hablando

-Entonces… yo creo que mejor voy a dejar estas cosas para mañana- divago Tyana arrojando sus cacharros a una esquina y buscando algún lugar donde desaparecer

-a.. yo.. no.. no quise decir eso- balbuceo Anna – no me refería

-Si – contesto el cortante – yo se a lo que te referías – sus ojos arrojaban chispas – Buenas noches Anna –

-Kristoff escúchame yo…- corrió hacia el pero se detuvo al acercarse, siempre se olvidaba de lo grande que era.

La miraba con verdadero fuego en los ojos.

-Buenas noches Anna – repitió el con el mismo tono áspero

-Buenas noches – murmuro ella regresando sobre sus paso y subiendo la escalera.

* * *

Bueno, antes de que alguien diga nada, recordemos que Kristoff no sabe como pasaron las cosas, solo sabe lo que Anna le dijo y lo que escucho de Hans y podemos suponer que no le cree al principe, por lo que realmente no esta seguro de nada, ademas de que estan huyendo y considera que es mas importante su seguridad o algo por el estilo, el unico que esta seguro al 100% de que Anna y Hans tenian algo es Eugene, que los vio besandose un dia antes del baile y recordemos que no ha podido decirselo a Kristoff... aun.


	4. no siente y te miente

Dije que haría capitulos cortos... lo dije... pero no pude, este solo se alargo y se alargo y se alargo... ¡espero les guste¡

* * *

Las cortinas se abrieron dejando entrar el sol de la mañana.

-¡mamá¡- se quejó Mérida en voz alta tapándose la cara con la cobija, un frío repentino le atravesó la espalda y saltó despertándose de golpe.

-Si vuelves a confundirme con tu madre estoy segura de que vamos a tener problemas- dijo Elsa con la mirada en alto; llevaba algunas horas despierta y le empezaba a fastidiar que tanto Anna como Mérida siguieran acostadas.

La princesa le dedico algo entre un gruñido y un bostezo, le dolia la espalda a causa de la mala noche, por razones que ni ella misma entendía se había empeñado en que Anna y Elsa ocuparan las camas mientras que ella había hecho un tendido en el piso. Para hacer las cosas peores ambas hermanas se habían pasado hasta altas horas de la madrugada parloteando sobre los dilemas románticos de la menor.

Elsa la miro con señal de desaprobación y luego con una calma y ternura especial se acerco a la cama de su hermana y la movió con cuidado.

-Anna- la llamó – Anna despierta, ya es de mañana- la dulzura en su voz alerto a Mérida de sobre manera… ¿Qué rayos? Pensó Mérida.

La pequeña abrio los ojos lentamente con su alborotado cabello cubriéndole el rostro

-Dos minutos mas – susurro mientras se daba la vuelta

-Vamos, debemos partir temprano- contesto con el mismo tono dulce

-Esta bien – respondió bostezando la chica – ya voy – y se incorporo lentamente sobre la cama

Mérida las veía sin dar crédito a sus ojos

-¿Qué?- pregunto Elsa ante la mirada molesta de la pelirroja pero esta no respondió, solo recogió sus cosas del suelo y camino hasta el gigantesco armario.

Si bien Mérida no tenía ningún problema con demostrar su mal humor, si le causaba conflicto demostrar debilidad, o al menos lo que ella definía como tal; Elsa y Anna constantemente le recordaban lo lejos que estaba de su familia, sentía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que vio a sus hermanos y a su padre, ni hablar de la angustia que le provocaba pensar en su madre, por un momento genuinamente había pensado que era la reina Elinor quien la despertaba, se esforzó porque las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, la última vez que la vio la había dejado malherida y en compañía de unos lunáticos, tal vez estaba entendiendo mal las cosas… tal vez debería hacer el esfuerzo por volver a casa.

Elsa empezó a ayudar a Anna con sus elaboradas trenzas, pero sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hasta Mérida quien sin ningún tipo de descaro empezaba a cambiarse de ropa, solo era capaz de ver la dersa piel de su espalda pero eso basto para ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Disculpa?- exclamo en voz alta - ¿quieres hacer el favor de guardar algo de decoro y cerrar la puerta?- el rostro de Elsa termino de sonrojarse cuando ante la llamada de alerta Mérida giro para responderle, la reina desvio la mirada, asi que no fue capaz de observas la risa burlona de la princesa.

Al igual que Mérida Anna río ante la severa reacción de su hermana.

-no es para tanto Elsa, no tiene nada de malo- comento Anna intentando suavizar las cosas, Elsa siempre había sido demasiado apegada a la etiqueta, aunque Anna no tenía forma de saber que la molestia de su hermana no tenía nada que ver con los buenos modales.

Mérida le saco la lengua y se dispuso a entrar a la pequeña habitación designada para cambiarse. Sin pensarlo demasiado se puso el mismo vestido que traía el día anterior, las puertas eran tan delgadas que alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación de las chicas.

-¿entonces tu crees que todo va ha estar mejor? – susurraba Anna

-si claro, no te preocupes, estoy segura que todo lo que necesitan es tiempo, ya le dijiste que lo sientes, no puedes hacer nada mas… -

-pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijo y..-

-¡ya basta¡- se quejó Mérida saliendo precipitadamente - ¡no quiero volver a escucharlo¡-

Las dos la miraron ligeramente avergonzadas, la princesa estaba harta de escuchar a Anna quejarse al respecto.

-Perdón- susurro Anna – es solo que…-

-Te estuviste quejando toda la noche… ¡es suficiente¡- exclamo mientras se colgaba su arco y flechas.

-Es mas complicado de lo crees- la reprendio Elsa, fuera quien fuera no soportaba que alguien le gritara a su hermana.

-¿En serio?- contesto Mérida –no desde mi punto de vista- levanto las manos en el aire y apunto a Anna – eres una princesa –

-Eso ya lo se- se molesto Anna

-Bueno…- continuo Mérida – como princesa debes estar conciente que va haber competencia por tu mano – Anna la miro sin comprender - ¡competencia¡ ya sabes… tipos presentándose, retos¡ cosas así, Kristoff no puede esperar ser el único contendiente si no tiene intenciones siquiera de comprometerse¡-

-¿de que diablos estas hablando? – se sorprendio Elsa

-De que… ¿tus padres nunca organizaron competencias por tu mano?- se sorprendió Mérida

-Noo- contesto Anna extrañada – los tuyos?-

-Si, claro - ¿no era eso normal en todas las princesas? ¿no todas las princesas tenían que soportar ese tipo de cosas? ¡diablos que tendría que hablar muy seriamente con sus padres cuando volviera a verlos¡, si es que volvia a verlos… sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello – lo que digo es que tenias a dos tipos cortejándote por tu mano, elegiste a uno y rechazaste a otro , no veo porque Kristoff este tan molesto-

-¿Porque uno de ellos intento matarme? – interrumpió Elsa - ¿Cómo dos veces?

-Entonces tu eres la que debería estar molesta no el- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Anna miro a Elsa esperando que dijera algo

-¿lo estas? – pregunto ante el silencio de su hermana, Ella no supo que contestar, su nerviosismo fue evidente en la pequeña capa de hielo que empezaba a formarse en la pared.

-¿Qué? No¡- balbuceo vagamente- ¿molesta?… ¡no¡, solo un poco… sorprendida – divago mientras se frotaba las manos

-¡estas molesta¡- acusó Anna levantándose de la cama

-bueno…- Elsa apretó los labios , no valía la pena ocultarlo - ¡ si un poco¡ es decir… ¡por dios Anna¡ ¿en que diablos estabas pensando?-

Anna se quedo sin respuesta, ya se sentía bastante estúpida y dolida como para que su hermana se lo reclamara

-tu no lo entiendes - se defendió sin mucho éxito

-¿no?- se indigno Elsa - ¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Cómo es posible que sigas cayendo es su trampa? ¿como se te ocurrio siquiera? ¡te dije que no hablaras con el¡ que no te acercaras a el¡ ¿Cuántas veces tiene que intentar matarme para que deje de gustarte?

-el ya no me gusta…- respondió ofendida, era verdad no sentía amor por el, pero no podía olvidar lo que se sentía amarlo - solo me cuesta trabajo olvidar lo que pasó…-

-parecer olvidar fácilmente como su espada casi corta mi cuello- grito Elsa agitando el aire a su alrededor

-necesitaba hablar con el¡- explotó Anna - ¿eso es tan malo? Necesitaba saber porque hizo lo que hizo, necesitaba algo que me explicara sus acciones-

-¿Explicarte? – repitió Elsa –¡ es un maldito manipulador mentiroso hambriento de poder Anna¡ no entiendo como puedes perdonar a alguien que te lastimo tanto –

-¡no lo he perdonado¡ solo quería entenderlo¡ -

-¡sus razones estaban claras¡ - volvió a gritar la reina, hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de congelar su alrededor – no te culpo hermana, es solo que no entiendo tus acciones –

-por supuesto que no lo entiendes– contesto Anna con el semblante tenso – jamás vas a entenderlo-

-¡ayudame¡ ¡explícame¡- rogo Elsa

-¡tu nunca te has enamorado¡ ¡tu no sabes lo que es que te rechacen-

-¿en serio? – el poco viento que se había calmado volvió a agitarse - ¿no lo se? ¡o por favor¡ ¿alguien alguna vez te ha llamado monstruo Anna? ¿alguna vez te han perseguido con ballestas? ¡Papá jamás te dijo que ocultaras tus emociones¡ ¡jamás te ordeno que dejaras de sentir¡-

-no, jamás lo hizo, De hecho jamás se molestó en decirme nada¡ de menos tu sabías lo que pasaba ¿te molesta recordar a papá diciéndote que hacer? ¡que afortunada¡ por que lo único que yo recuerdo es a el estando demasiado ocupado como para dirigirme la palabra¡

-Anna- exclamo Elsa ante las lagrimas que corrian por el rostro de su hermana

-¿y que si Hans me mintio y me rechazo? ¡no es como si absolutamente todo el mundo no lo hubiera hecho antes¡ -

Se miraron la una a la otra, como pocas veces.

-no todos…- susurro Mérida sin querer, ambas la observaron con ojos vidriosos – bueno… que yo sepa Kristoff jamás te ha engañado o rechazado- Anna empezó a llorar mas fuerte y Elsa le dedico una genuina mirada de furia a la escocesa quien las miraba muy quieta, tratando de fingir que no existía y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por camuflagearse con la pared.

Anna quebró en llanto y Elsa corrió a abrazarla

-lo siento…- sollozo un poco en el hombro de su hermana mayor- no.. no quise decir nada de eso-

-shhh- la tranquilizo Elsa – basta ya… tranquila…-

Mérida salió rápidamente de la habitación, demasiado drama para una mañana, se quedo esperando junto a la puerta un par de minutos, un delicioso aroma emanaba de la cocina y estaba impaciente por bajar a desayunar, supuso que se quedarían adentro mucho rato así que se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Anna salió de repente, saltando y corriendo escaleras abajo, detrás de ella Elsa caminaba con un poco mas de calma, se detuvo al ver que Mérida la esperaba en el pasillo, se encontraban prácticamente solas.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso- se disculpo Elsa – pero te habría venido bien guardar silencio por una vez en tu vida – le replico con cierta molestia

-La mimas demasiado- susurro Mérida volteando hacia abajo donde Anna había tropezado con el ultimo escalón – asi que… ¿nunca te has enamorado? – continuo acercándose unos pasos hacia ella.

-o cállate¡ - exclamo Elsa evitando sonrojarse.

Mérida volteo hacia ambos lados y sin darle tiempo de asimilarlo le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-bueno días majestad -murmuro en su oído y después corrió a toda velocidad, salto de tres en tres los escalones y alcanzo a sacudir el cabello de Anna - ¡te apuesto tu postre a que te gano¡ - le gritó, Anna se apresuro detrás de ella mientras reía a carcajadas.

Elsa las vio correr y chocar con algunos de los muebles, acaricio su mejilla con ternura y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡buenos días¡- la voz de Rapunzel la saco de sus pensamientos – mmmm… huele delicioso¡ ¿Qué haces?-

-me cuestiono sobre mis gustos personales – contesto enigmática

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió la castaña

-nada¡¿desayunamos?- y sin esperar una respuesta se sujeto el vestido y empezó a caminar con elegancia.

Para cuando llegaron al comedor Anna y Mérida ya estaban devorando la comida.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kristoff?- pregunto Anna en voz alta

-¡si¡- respondio Tiana con entusiasmo mientras calentaba un guiso en el fuego - se levanto muy temprano, creo que lo he de haber despertado mientras lavaba la losa sucia, se ofreció a ayudarme y fue a buscar leña para el fuego, después arreglo algunas vigas rotas en el techo y creo que dijo que iría a limpiar el establo…-

-¡wow¡- se sorprendio Eugene – realmente nos hace quedar como holgazanes-

-¡para nada¡- exclamo Tiana- no se supone que la gente que se hospeda deba hacer ese tipo de cosas…-

-Debe tener hambre si no ha desayunado- se lamento Anna

-me parece que comio un par de zanahorias al levantarse- respondio Tiana pensativa

-eso no cuenta como desayuno- murmuro Anna molesta… no estaba segura de cuantas veces se había quejado de los hábitos alimenticios del chico, se asomo a la ventana y lo vio acarreando heno dentro del pequeño establo, su corazón se aceleró, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo con ropa tan ligera, y lo saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

Kristoff No pudo evitar devolver el saludo, algo dentro de él brillaba cuando Anna le sonreía, sacudió su cabeza y volvió al trabajo que lo ocupaba, el trabajo físico lo ayudaba a distraer sus pensamientos.

Sven le empujo ligeramente del hombro

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió el chico – ya te dije que no tengo hambre, desayunaremos algo mas tarde-

**-**_No deberías seguir evitandola- _hablo con la voz del reno

-¿yo? No, no la estoy evitando solo…-

-_por supuesto que la estas evitando¡ ya se disculpo no deberías seguir molesto- _

**-** ya no estoy molesto- refunfuño apilando una considerable cantidad de heno- ¡no me veas asi¡- suspiro profundamente – en todo caso ya no estoy molesto con ella –

-¿_entonces?- _

_ -_no me hagas decirlo amigo- dio acariciando la cabeza del reno – solo porque paso lo que ambos sabíamos que iba a pasar-

-¿_a que te refieres?- _

_ -_vamos¡ solo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo con cierta melancolía- todos sabían que la princesa de Arendelle no podía andar con un tipo como yo, solo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta-

-_Sabes que Anna te quiere mucho-_

_ -_pero no soy… no soy lo que una princesa debiera…-

-_A Anna no le importan los títulos- _

Kristoff volteo de nuevo a la ventana, Anna seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa, avergonzado desvio la mirada.

_ -_puede decir que no le importan, pero salta de emoción cada vez que conoce a algun príncipe- hablo con desgano

-_y cada vez que come pastel de chocolate pero eso no te molesta- _

_ -_¡no es lo mismo¡ - le fastidiaba tener discusiones con el reno – no se puede casar con un pastel y los pasteles no son estúpidos niños mimados –

-_y ese eres tu estando celoso- _

_ -_¿Cómo se supone que este? Quiero estar con ella pero se que no debería estar con ella, Anna merece algo mejor-

-_pero ella te quiere a ti- _

- A veces me cuesta trabajo creerlo- dijo mientras pateaba la pila de heno que acaba de apilar.

Suspiro con fastidio y reviso los amarres de los caballos, le sorprendía lo bien cuidados que estaban, se tomo la molestia de cepillar el caballo de Anna antes de ponerse a cortar la poca madera que le faltaba. Observo a una grupo de hombres que paseaban por el pueblo, eran cerca de diez y tenían mala pinta, los saludo con la cabeza y notó que señalaban los caballos.

-¿se les ofrece algo?- hablo alto, con amabilidad pero contundente

-no – contesto un hombre robusto, por mucho el mayor de todos- solo estamos de paso… ¿sabe si hay lugar en la posada? – había algo amenazador en su voz

-no – contesto toscamente – estamos llenos –

-Si, eso veo- los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, Kristoff noto que traían papeletas en las manos, la adrenalina recorrio su cuerpo al reconocer el rostro de Anna en ellas. – solo entraremos a dar un vistazo –

Sin decir nada Kristoff les cerro el paso, todavía con la pesada hacha en la mano.

-Hazte a un lado chico¡- le grito el hombre pero el muchacho no se movió

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta de la posada se abrió

-¡hey¡- grito Tiana - ¡no quiero maleantes en mi posada¡ ¡largo¡- llevaba una cacerola en la mano y se miraba realmente intimidante -¡no quiero repetirlo¡ ¡ya los he corrido demasiadas veces caballeros¡-

El hombre arrugo el rostro

-¡vamos cariño solo buscamos un lugar para almorzar¡ -

-¡pues búsquenlo en otra parte¡ apenas repare el desastre que hicieron en el techo la ultima vez… ¡largo¡ - los hombres comenzaron a retroceder.

-¿pasa algo?- la curiosa voz de Anna consiguió que Kristoff entrara en pánico, casi en cámara lenta alcanzo a ver su pequeño cuerpo asomándose por la puerta y los hombres señalándola, sin pensarlo demasiado golpeo a uno con el mango del hacha y corrió hacia el portico

Empujo a una muy asustada Tiana del marco de la puerta y sujeto a Anna del brazo

-¡tenemos que irnos¡ - Grito ante la sorpresa de todos justo antes de que un sujeto estampara una silla en su espalda, callo al piso soltando a la princesa.

Se escucharon gritos y jaloneos.

Anna se resistia mientras unos tipos la sujetaban de los brazos pero el aire se congelo a su alrededor y columnas de hielo los dejaron atrapados contra la pared, la princesa suspiro aliviada mientras se inclinaba sobre Kristoff quien trataba de levantarse del suelo.

Elsa comenzó a congelar el lugar pero Mérida sujeto su brazo con fuerza.

-¡no¡ - le advirtió – puedes derrumbarlo-

El sonido de Rapunzel golpeando con la sartén las distrajo, Tiana gritaba intentado entender que rayos estaba pasando.

Mérida alcanzó a observar como uno de los vándalos salía del lugar con las ganancias de Tiana e intentaba robar un caballo, _su caballo. _

-¡NO¡ no¡ no¡ no¡ - grito la princesa al observar como el sujeto tomaba las riendas de Angus y salía en dirección a la montaña, el pánico la hizo correr fuera de la posada, apunto con su arco pero no se atrevió a disparar, el hombre sigzageaba y no quería herir a su propio caballo…. Soltando maldiciones desato a Max, lo había visto correr lo suficiente como para saber que tenía la velocidad suficiente para alcanzarlos.

El caballo protesto un poco pero accedió a llevarla, la princesa quedo sorprendida por la velocidad del corcel, que con relativa facilidad pudo alcanzar al ladrón, quien para su sorpresa había ido hasta un callejón sin salida, se mantenía contra la pared de cara a ella con los brazos en alto; sin bajarse del caballo Mérida le apunto con su arco.

-Tu debes ser la princesa Mérida de Dumbrogh- dijo el hombre con voz aspera

La chica quedo sorprendida ante el conocimiento de su identidad

-nos mandaron a buscarte – exclamó el ladrón ante la mirada de sorpresa de la princesa

-Devuelve lo que robaste – gruño Mérida intentando ganar un poco de seguridad

El hombre le arrojo la bolsa con el oro

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ella sin bajar su arma

-te traigo un mensaje, me ordenaron separarte de los demás y darte esto para que me creyeras – le arrojo un objeto pequeño y metálico que Mérida reconoció en instantes: uno de los tantos anillos de su madre.

-¡SI LE HAS TOCADO UN SOLO CABELLO TE JURO QUE VOY A ¡- grito mientras lo miraba con ira

- él dijo que reaccionarias así – contesto asustado

-¿el?- pregunto Mérida

-Un príncipe, alto, patillas, dientes muy blancos..-

-¡Hans¡ – adivino ella con rencor

-Si – el ladrón parecía arrepentido de haber tomado aquel trabajo – pri..primero debo decirte que van en la dirección correcta- Una veloz flecha se clavo al lado de su cabeza

-Mas propiedad- exigió Mérida – se encuentra frente a una princesa-

-Si..si- tartamudeo – lo lamento – hizo una pequeña reverencia – majestad… lo lamento¡ - repitió con verdadero temor - el doceavo príncipe le agradece por el gesto – Mérida lo miró sin entender

-¿Cuál gesto?- la princesa empezaba a desesperarse

- ¡solo memorice lo que el me pidió¡ - gritó con angustia – do-doce es mejor que trece- tartamudeo

¡Le agradecía por matar a su hermano¡ ¡que pedazo de escoria¡

-¿Cuál es tu mensaje?- exigio la princesa con autoridad, de reojo vio la columna de fuego que se formaba detrás suyo, aquellos sin vergueza seguramente habían prendido fuego a la posada de Tiana pero si Hans tenía algo que decirle seguramente no era algo bueno.

Elsa sintió el calor de las llamas y sin siquiera pensarlo dio un pisotón en medio del salón, el hielo empezó a cubrir el piso y el fuego se apago con rápidez.

El horror se dibujo en el rostro de Tiana al observar su amada posada cubierta de nieve.

Los hombres que atacaban la posada se dispersaron rápidamente cuando observaron los poderes de Elsa.

-¿Qué rayos?- Exclamo Tiana ante la majestuosidad de la reina, se quedó estática mientras todos se reunían a su alrededor.

-¿Estas bien?- se apresuro Kristoff acercándose a Anna con preocupacion, la chica asintió con la cabeza, tenia una raspadura en la mejilla y el muchacho la acaricio con ternura.

-no es nada- susurro ella ante su mirada de desconcierto

-¿Dónde esta Mérida? – pregunto Elsa con cierto tono de alerta

-Creo que un tipo trato de robarse a su caballo, la vi llevarse a Max – dijo con cierto desden-¡aya viene¡-

Mérida venía cabalgando de regreso sobre Angus, Maximus corria cerca de ella, se bajó del caballo con cara de preocupación.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Elsa tratando de disimular la angustia en su voz, Mérida solo asintió sin decir nada – tienes… dijo señalando un poco de sangre en la mejilla de la princesa.

La pelirroja se apresuro a limpiarse el rostro.

-Sabian quienes somos – exclamo con severidad - las islas los mandaros a buscarnos-

Aun con cierta rudeza camino hasta las cubetas de agua de donde bebían los caballos y comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre de su espada, evito el contacto visual con los demás, sus manos aun temblaban.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- a pesar de estar asustada, la voz de Tiana no tartamudeaba

Mérida volteó a verla y le arrojo la bolsita con el oro que el ladrón había robado.

-¿te dijeron algo más?- pregunto Eugene acercándose a la princesa

-no- respondió rápidamente – solo les interesaba la recompensa por capturarnos bueno, por capturar a Anna… -

-¿Qué?- salto la joven princesa

-parece que no están interesados en todo el grupo-

-¿dijeron porque?-

La princesa de Dumbrogh se detuvo un momento, Kristoff la miraba a la cara, solo había preocupación en su rostro

-No – mintió ella con rapidez – pero supongo que ya que dan a Elsa por muerta es lógico que empiecen a preguntar por Anna-

-Me sorprende que tu madre no te esté buscando- susurro Rapunzel con un hilo de voz

-Mi madre sabe donde encontrarme- Mérida se sentía mareada, necesitaba un momento para pensar y reorganizarse, tanta charla la estaba abrumando, no estaba segura de poder inventar tantas mentiras tan rápido.

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto Elsa acercándose a una distancia prudente

-no- mentirle a Elsa fue mas fácil de lo que le hubiera gustado – pero lo mejor será apresurarnos a salir de aquí –

-¡que rayos esta pasando¡- grito Tiana sintiéndose ignorada

-Lamentamos mucho lo que paso con tu posada- contesto Rapunzel con suavidad acercándose a la camarera

-¡ooo van a lamentarlo¡ créanme que van a lamentarlo¡- parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios

Avergonazada Elsa disipo la nieve que aun cubría el piso, como si fuera premeditado las tablas que Kristoff había colocado en la mañana cayeron del techo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿eres la reina? – entendió por fin Tiana apuntándola con el dedo índice - ¡eres la reina de Arendelle¡la reina de las nieves¡-

-me avergüenza un poco que la gente lo diga asi, pero si – respondió Elsa

-entonces…- siguió Tyana sujetándose la cabeza y girando su mirada por el cuarto – ustedes son… realeza- su rostro mostro una decepción y un enfado poco común

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- se apresuro Mérida

-Te juró que te pagaremos lo que dañamos- Anna intento acercarse pero Tiana levanto los brazos deteniéndola

-¡no me interesa que me paguen nada¡ - exclamo molesta- ¡por dios santo¡ por supuesto que si hay realeza cerca tengo que invitarlos a mi posada… estúpida¡ estúpida¡ estúpida¡- parecía estarse gritando a si misma

-¿te pasa algo malo?- la vocesita de Rapunzel no le hizo nada bien al temperamento de Tiana

-Perfecta gracias¡- contesto caminando hacia ella y arrebatándole la sartén que sujetaba en la mano- ahora si quieren hacerme el favor de salir seria genial- empezó a acomodar las hoyas caídas y a levantar las sillas del piso.

-De menos dejanos ayudarte a limpiar aquí- se apresuro Kristoff sujetando las tablas que habían caído del techo – puedo volver a clavar esto en el techo y…-

-¡no gracias¡ - lo interrumpio arrebatándole las tablas –si un príncipe hace el trabajo con toda seguridad se volverá a estropear¡-

Kristoff empezó a reir, a pesar del esfuerzo no pudo contener las carcajadas.

-por favor¡ ¿parezco un príncipe acaso?-

Tina fingio estar pensativa

-debo decir que el cabello me despisto un poco pero los príncipes no suelen siquiera saber cómo agarrar un hacha, estúpidos niños mimados-

-Eso suena muchísimo mejor cuando alguien a parte de mi lo dice-

Ambos rieron tranquilamente como viejos amigos…

-Bueno, supongo que puedo aceptar que me paguen los daños – dijo por fin con cierta condecendencia – y si quieren terminen de desayunar-

-no- exclamo Mérida tajante – tenemos que irnos AHORA¡ -

-pero ¿Qué?- se quejo Rapunzel

-Mérida tiene razón- para la sorpresa de todos era Eugene el que hablaba – algunos de ellos escaparon, la noticia de que estamos aquí se dispersara pronto, no será difícil saber que ruta seguimos, si queremos llegar a Agrava antes de que nos encuentren debemos darnos prisa-

-¿Van a Agrava?- el tono agresivo en la voz de Tiana casi había desaparecido

- ¡eres estúpido¡ - le grito Mérida – nadie sabia a donde vamos¡ - levanto los brazos en el aire, la desesperación se podía notar en su voz – tu – dijo apuntando a Tiana – vienes con nosotros-

Elsa la miro con angustia

-Mérida tranquilízate – le susurro con premura

-¡no me digas que me tranquilize¡ no podemos dejar rastro¡ - Elsa se sorprendió del razonamiento de Mérida – ¡no podemos dejar que sepan a donde vamos¡-

-Yo no le dire a nadie…- interrumpió Tiana pero Mérida la miro con desconfianza

-¡estamos perdiendo el tiempo¡ ¡hay que irnos¡-

Elsa la sujeto de los brazos

-Tranquilizate, estas histérica – le llamo lentamente

- no me digas que me tranquilizate – gruño la princesa – no sabes lo que puede pasar…-

-solo cálmate- dijo mirándola a los ojos, había fuego en sus ojos azules, Elsa tuvo problemas para sostenerle la mirada

-no me digas que me calme- respondió lentamente

-puedo ir con ustedes – todos voltearon hacia Tiana – no hay ningún problema, hace algún tiempo que quiero viajar a la ciudad-

-¡perfecto¡- exclamo Mérida soltándose de los brazos de Elsa, el ambiente se calmo un poco, aun con prisa empacaron lo que pudieron y se acomodaron sobre los caballos.


	5. el miedo sera tu enemigo

Respiraba con dificultad, el calor la sofocaba, el sol estaba en todo su apogeo, sentía la pesada caballera sobre sus hombros, el sudor la incomodaba, pero era más que eso… mas que la asfixiante atmosfera, se sentía atrapada, ansiosa, era difícil disimular su angustia.

Era una trampa, una maldita trampa, nada bueno los esperaba en Agrava, no solo eso, tenia instrucciones precisas de como proceder una vez que llegaran a la ciudad… pero si no lo hacía, si dudaba o intentaba escapar su madre podría… sacudió la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, Angus se movía inquieto debajo de ella, intento frenarlo con brusquedad pero el animal sentía claramente su nerviosismo.

-¿Estas bien?- la preocupada voz de Anna no le ayudaba a su animo, menos cuando observo el consternado rostro de Elsa al lado de su hermana.

-Si- alcanzo a decir Mérida con lo que le quedaba de aire, apretó los labios con verdadera ira, estaba llena de frustación y enojo, se sintió observada y refunfuño molesta

-te vez pálida- susurro Elsa apenas moviendo los labios

-Estoy bien- le era fácil disfrazar su nerviosismo por enojo – solo hace demasiado calor aquí, ¿a quien rayos se le ocurrio poner una ciudad a la mitad del desierto? -Miro alrededor, nada mas que arena y sol.. era el paisaje mas deprimente que había visto, extrañaba la brisa salada, el aire de tormenta, el aroma a pino.

Tiana les había advertido de lo inhóspito del camino, todos usabas suaves túnicas blancas que los cubrían casi por completo.

Elsa giro las manos en aire y este se arremolino enfriándose, un sonoro quejido capto la atención del grupo, Kristoff arrastraba los pies junto con Sven, ambos sudaban a caudales.

-pudiste haber hecho eso hace un par de horas¡- se quejo el muchacho recargando su cuerpo sobre el reno al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de agua de la cantimplora que le colgaba del hombro, no lo pensó demasiado y vertío lo ultimo del liquido en la boca del animal-

-_este clima es horrible_ –

-Lo se amigo… pero eso fue lo último de agua …- Kristoff no era el tipo de persona que se quejara demasiado, pero no estaba para nada acostumbrado al tipo de clima, la arena y el sol incandescente le eran tan ajenos como la superficie de marte.

Elsa bajo del caballo y el grupo se detuvo.

-No tenemos tiempo para descansar- exclamo Mérida pero se gano miradas de reclamó de todos los que la rodeaban.

Con una elaborada serie de movimientos la reina consiguió enfriar la zona en la que se encontraban, se sorprendió un tanto disgustada, le costo mas esfuerzo del normal materializar sus poderes pero supuso que era a causa del sofocante calor, construyo unas cuantas columnas y un techo que les diera sombra.

Kristoff y Sven exclamaron con entusiasmo y corrieron a sentarse alrededor de una de las columnas principales.

-Hielo…- exclamo casi para si mismo- dulce y hermoso hielo-

-bueno- dijo Eugene un tanto incomodo – creo que es un buen momento para tomar un respiro- y junto con Rapunzel se bajo del caballo, Anna y Tiana los imitaron, pero Mérida se quedo con el gesto fruncido mirándolos con desaprobación.

-necesitamos comer algo- le hablo Anna con un tono ligeramente mas autoritario del que tenia normalmente, de mala gana la pelirroja se bajo del caballo.

-quizas lo mejor sería descansar y seguir caminando en la noche – dijo Tiana contemplando las preciosas columnas de hielo

-¡yo estoy de acuerdo¡- grito Kristoff mientras picaba un trozo de hielo y le daba a Sven pedazitos para calmar su sed. Elsa se le quedo mirando extrañada -¿Qué?-

-sabes que yo podría…- el montañez siguió picando mientras la escuchaba – no necesitas hacer eso yo podría - su hermana la tomo del hombro y nego con la cabeza

-Déjalo – susurro con delicadeza – lo pone un poco de malas estar tan lejos de casa, es bueno que haga algo que le resulte familiar-

Kristoff la miro de reojo, podía fácilmente fingir estar distraído y evitar hablar con ella, pero aun asi Anna se las ingeniaba para hablar con ternura , se contenia a si mismo de correr y abrazarla, no le dedico ni una palabra pero tampoco se mostro irritable, su vacilación no pasó desapercibida por Elsa quien aun estaba angustiada por su pequeña hermana.

-Entonces hay que empezar a armar las tiendas, me parece que trajimos unas cuantas casas de campaña – el entusiadmo de Rapunzel era contagioso y rápidamente se pusieron a armar el campamento

A pesar de la luz de día no les fue difícil conciliar el sueño, decidieron turnarse para vigilar, los primeros fueron Eugene y Rapunzel pues la chica se negaba a quedarse dormida pudiendo admirar un paraje desconocido, su novio se cayo exhausto después de algún rato pero ella era incapaz, Elsa había adornado de tan bella forma las columnas que su mirada curiosa no podía apartar la vista de ellas.

-se supone que quien vigila tiene que poner atención a su alrededor- la sorprendio la voz de Tiana a su espalda.

-¡lo siento mucho¡ - se disculpó con rapidez y adopto una postura seria como de asecho, Tiana rio ante la reacción de Rapunzel.

-No lo decía por ti, ¿no se supone que el estaba vigilando junto contigo? – dijo apuntando hacia Eugene quien dormia tirado en el piso sobre una cobija

-Esta demasiado cansado- lo defendió Rapunzel – además creo que suficientes estamos despiertos – dijo señalando con la mirada a una esquina en la que una muy testaruda Mérida afilaba sus flechas con un cuchillo negada a guardar reposo.

-¡wow¡ esa chica en verdad que es intensa – exclamo Tiana – en ese caso creo que si me ire a dormir-

-¡oye espera¡ - se apresuro la princesa – antes que nada creo que te debemos una verdadera disculpa por lo que paso en tu posada… se que dices que no importa pero en verdad lo lamentamos-

-Esta bien- dijo ella con cierta calidez – ya me explicaron lo que paso – era verdad, pese a algunas oposiciones le habían contado a la camarera las razones por la que huían – y no es como si nunca fuera a volver a mi posada –

-¿y por que quieres ir a Agrava?- Rapunzel intencionalmente intentaba alargar la plática, tenia un sentido especial para conectarse con las personas y no entendia bien porque pero le parecía que algo estaba mal en Tiana, algo alrededor de ella parecía _roto_, era fácil notar el dolor en sus ojos, como si hubiera sido lastimada, tal vez eran sus poderes curativos pero tenia una necesidad de ayudar a los demás, una vocación por intentar sanar las heridas ajenas.

-Mi madre lleva varios años trabajando en el palacio y había querido ir a visitarla desde hace algún tiempo-

- suena lindo ¿son muy cercanas?-

Rapunzel no emanaba malicia, no era mezquina ni parecía malcriada, era muy diferente de otras princesas que Tiana había conocido por lo que no pudo evitar seguirle la conversación.

- papá murió cuando yo era chica y nunca tuve más hermanos así que técnicamente es la única familia que me queda, entonces si, somos muy unidas, la gente siempre dice que nos parecemos mucho, no la veo desde que deje la ciudad-

-que hermoso – susurro Rapunzel con un ligero toque de envidia en su voz -¿y por que te fuiste de Agrava-

El dolor en los ojos de Tiana fue obvio

-problemas… mas bien… contratiempos fuera de mi control – dio un largo suspiro – solo digamos que me tope con la gente equivocada

-¿un príncipe te causo problemas?- adivino Rapunzel para molestia de Tiana - perdón – se apresuro – no quise ser indiscreta es solo que, hiciste esos comentarios sobre los príncipes y solo supuse que alguno te había hecho algo malo –

Tiana no respondío, solo entorno los ojos con angustia, un sonido las distrajo, la noche empezaba a caer sobre ellas y la temperatura empezó a caer en picada, Mérida comenzaba a improvisar un fogata, para cuando la princesa de corona se dio cuenta Tiana ya había entrado a su tienda.

Se sintio decaída y preocupada, volteo hacia Mérida

-¿te quedaras despierta? – la princesa de Dunbrogh asintió con la cabeza – bien – camino hacia Eugene y con calma lo levanto para que la acompañara.

Elsa miraba el techo de la tienda, a su lado su hermana dormia plácidamente, no lograba conciliar el sueño, se levanto lentamente, asomo la cabeza a travez de la puerta y vio a Rapunzel llevando a Eugene a cuestas, Mérida se quedó sola viendo arder la madera.

Salio de la tienda con un cuidado innecesario, no había forma en que Anna despertara, al contrario parecio acomodarse mejor sin la helada presecencia de su hermana.

Sonrio al observar a Mérida sentada junto al fuego, la luz de las flamas hacía que su cabello brillara, notó como su cuerpo se movia en pequeñas sacudidas, no fue hasta que se acerco lo suficiente que alcanzo a distinguir los sollozos de la chica.

-¿Mérida?- susurro cerca de ella, la princesa se sorprendió al escuchar su voz y rápidamente limpio las lagrimas de su rostro

-E..Elsa – exclamo con la voz ligeramente quebrada- creí… crei que estabas dormida – se podía notar su esfuerzo por disimular el llanto

Elsa la miro entornando los ojos, le partía el corazón

-No tienes que fingir conmigo- susurro sentándose a su lado, tomo su mano con cuidado – lamento que estén tan mal-

- no tienes que… - respondió Mérida agitando la cabeza- la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, nunca tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo… pero sabes lo que dicen- dejo salir una irónica sonrisa – "una princesa siempre debe inspirar seguridad, debe ser amable y cu. Cui.. dadosa " – unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, Elsa le acaricio delicadamente mientras la acomodaba sobre su hombro – quizás si hablo como ella consiga pensar que no esta tan lejos…- sollozo intentado guardar la compostura

-Ya.. ya...- intento consolarla –pronto regresaremos, todo saldrá bien, confío en que lo que sea que esta planeando tu madre y – se tomo un minuto para respirar – confio en tus instintos-

-no deberías- respondió Mérida con rapidez

Elsa la miro con condescendencia pero también con un poco de curiosidad

-tienen a mi madre Elsa, pueden pedirme cualquier cosa y yo no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera para que ella estuviera a salvo –

Los ojos azules se encontraron a mitad de la noche, ninguna sonreía.

-no debes confiar en mi- repitió con angustia

-cállate – replico Elsa con enfado – solo… guarda silencio-

-Sabes que no puedo- una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero se esfumo con rápidez – te amo-

Una brisa helada las rodeo al mismo tiempo que Elsa pasaba sus ojos por el cielo.

-di que me amas…- suplico Mérida pero Elsa era incapaz de articular palabra –por favor…-

Elsa se sonrojo y giró su vista hacia atrás, no había nadie mas despierto – toma- dijo entregándole una pequeña servilleta doblada, Mérida la desdoblo y sonrio complacida.

-¿Qué?- exclamo sosteniendo una diminuta cadena dorada de la cual colgaba una pequeña figurita, un precioso oso de cristal, brillante como una joya pero completamente helado.

- Note que estabas disgustada, según Anna las personas se vuelven irritables cuando están lejos de casa, quise hacer algo que te recuerde tu hogar… pero no se mucho de Escocia, asi que no estaba segura de que hacer, hasta recordé que tu gente tiene algo con los osos- sonrió ligeramente avergonzada – no es perfecta pero…-

-¡Es hermosa¡- sollozó emocionada

-se que no eres mucho de joyeria y no espero que lo uses, es decir, no sería bueno traer un pedazo de hielo pegado al cuello-

-no… ¿ no se derretirá?

-¡por supuesto que no¡- Elsa fingio indignarse -yo la hice, dejara de existir solo cuando yo lo destruya- Mérida río y acerco la figura al fuego, para su fascinación siguió tan solida como si nada.

-Gracias- dijo con una radiante sonrisa, sus ojos aun estaban enrojecidos pero su semblante había cambiado por completo - ¿me ayudas? – se giro un poco levanto su cabello para que Elsa pudiera atar la cadena alrededor de su cuello, respingó ligeramente ante el frío contacto.

Una vez que tuvo las manos sobre su cuello le fue difícil detenerse, la acaricio con suavidad y se escabullo lentamente hasta sus hombros.

-Cuidado majestad- susurro Mérida– no estamos solas- canturreo observando de reojo al montañes que dormia sobre su reno a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-duerme como roca- respondio rápidamente Elsa – además no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo te ayudo a que te relajes un poco- sus delicadas manos siguieron masajeando sus hombros un rato, Merida reía de vez en cuando hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas y se giro para abrazarla.

Su belleza lograba cautivarla por completo, como hipnotizada se quedó unos momentos contemplando su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- sonrío Elsa avergonzada

-¿e?- pregunto confundida la princesa – nada solo…. Aveces me cuesta trabajo creer lo hermosa que eres- los ojos de Elsa brillaron con entusiasmo y un poco de vanidad- no tratas ni siquiera de negarlo…- refunfuño Mérida – por supuesto que sabes lo hermosa que eres-

Elsa se encogió de hombros y tiro su cabello sobre su espalda.

-Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que había algo mágico en ti- susurro la pelirroja – inclusive si no me hubieras tirado nieve a la cara no habría dudado de tus poderes-

-¿Te arroje nieve a la cara?- contesto pensativa- ¿no fuiste tu quien me disparo por no prestar atención a lo que fuera que tu madre estaba diciendo?

-¡eres increíble¡- se ofendió Mérida, pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Elsa… se estaba burlando de ella , chasco la lengua molesta y se cruzó de brazos, negada a darle la satisfacción de una sonrisa

-no te conocí cuando chocamos en la fiesta- aclaro Elsa- digo, si te vi, pero no… no llamaste mi atención, pero cuando me atasque, no fue solo el hecho de que me tomaras por sorpresa , fue que deliberadamente me amenazaste y te quedaste ahí parada mirándome, ¡pude haberte matado¡ - exclamo con entusiasmo – pude haberte congelado con solo pensarlo pero..-

-pero no lo hiciste –

-¿Cómo? estábamos a mitad de una reunión, estaba intentando demostrar a toda esa gente que no era peligrosa, pase horas… - Mérida fue capaz de reconocer el dolor en la voz de Elsa - horas rodeada de todo ese montón de duques y condes y príncipes observándome, esperando que perdiera el control, deseando ver el monstro que vive dentro de mi… pero tu me atacaste sin ningún temor¡ demandaste mi atención y – se detuvo un momento, dirigió su vista al piso – nadie jamás me había mirado en la forma en que tu lo haces – sonrió nerviosa sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba- hay fuego dentro de ti, puedo sentirlo, no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta sostenerte la mirada , me haces sentir vulnerable… - no pudo seguir hablando Mérida se arrojó sobre ella con rapidez.

Cayeron al suelo una sobre la otra, Elsa dejo que sus dedos se perdieran en los rizos de la chica sintiendo el duro sueño debajo de ella, sus labios la besaban con urgencia, no tendrían demasiado tiempo antes de que alguien despertara….

-Cuidado¡- exclamo Elsa alejando su brazo de las llamas, se levantó con rapidez alejándose del fuego. Mérida le vio extrañada - ¿Qué? No puedes culparme, no me gustan las fogatas- la reina dirigió su mano hacia la cicatriz en su estómago. Mérida no lo había notado pero Elsa aun tenía algunas señales de quemaduras, por supuesto que no le gustaba el fuego.

Se arrastró hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, se recostó sobre ella, colocando su cabeza sobre las rodillas de la reina, ambas mirando hacia el fuego. Elsa acariciaba su rostro con ternura, hasta que inevitablemente la princesa se quedó dormida.

No se atrevía a moverse, no quería moverse, Mérida parecía no tener calma ni siquiera en sus sueños, se movia nerviosa, sus ojos se agitaban debajo de sus parpados y decía palabras que Elsa no alcanzaba a distinguir. Empezo a entonar una melodía conocida.

Na na na hey hana na hey a anaah na hey na hey ya na

Ligeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo

hanua hana hey nua hana nua

Le alegro observar como Mérida parecía estarse relajado una pequeña sonrisa se ocultaba entre sus labios

hey nu nua hey anu na na na hey hana na hey aannaa

detuvo su canto con ternura, y acaricio el cabello de la pelirroja deseando que su descanso fuera placentero.

-No sabía que cantara- la voz de Kristoff la asusto de tal forma que la columnas de hielo crujieron con fuerza.

-Tranquila, tranquila- advirtió el muchacho, hablaba en voz baja para evitar despertar a Sven quien seguía roncando – no te alteres –

Elsa respiro con un poco de pánico.

-yo… a.. no es lo que piensas- dijo levantando sus manos en el aire evitando tocar a la princesa que dormia sobre ella.

Kristoff fruncio los ojos con extrañesa.

-¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?-

Elsa se quedo un momento pensativa

-ella se quedo dormida y yo, no quiero despertarla – su nerviosismo iba en aumento, pero Kristoff la vio con una sonrisa de afable.

-si usted dice que no es nada, entonces no soy quien para pensar lo contrario- se acomodo el sombrero sobre los ojos y se preparo para seguir durmiendo.

-no le digas a Anna- pidió Elsa, no era exactamente una orden pero tampoco era un favor

-no se preoucupe Majestad, no creo que yo y su hermana vayamos a hablar mucho- contesto sin moverse

-no por favor- esta vez era claro el tono mandon de Elsa – deja de actuar asi-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendio incorporándose

- ¿desde cuando eres tan formal y distante? No lo tomes personal pero no te queda para nada esta actitud de chico rudo que intentas fomentar-

Kristoff no supo que decir ante el comentario, se sintio ofendido pero no consideraba prudente demostrarlo.

-perdon- se disculpo Elsa sin mucho éxito – hace… hace un rato que esperaba que pudiéramos hablar- ante el silencio del chico siguió hablando- queria… quería pedirte un favor, no para mi – aclaro – por mi hermana-

-Usted sabe que haría cualquier cosa por Anna- susurro el muchacho con tenacidad

-¿la perdonarías?- el aire parecio detenerse ante sus palabras e inesperadamente Kristoff empezó a reír

-Bueno, si que me lo pones difícil- se quito el gorro de la cabeza y parecio observarlo un par de minutos - ¿Anna te pidió que hablaras conmigo?-

-no- contesto con rapidez

Un largo silencio… ninguno era el tipo de persona que hablara demasiado asi que no era una sorpresa que sus conversaciones se pausaran de esa forma. Con suavidad tomo la cabeza de Mérida y la coloco en el piso, arrastro una cobija y la tapo del frío. Despues se levanto del suelo y se sentó frente al muchacho.

-hable con ella, antes de irnos de la posada, no había querido admitirlo pero también estaba un poco molesta con ella- Elsa era la que había insistido en hablar, tenia sentido que ella se esforzara en que la conversación fluyera – no entendía sus acciones, me parecía una locura que perdonara a alguien que le hizo tanto daño, pero ahora…- suspiro con fuerza mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la tienda en la que su hermana dormía- no la justifico, pero la entiendo-

-No hay nada que explicar- comento rudamente y Elsa lo miro con curiosidad- Anna solo necesitaba que el se disculpara para perdonarlo, ella es así, igual- se esforzó de sobre manera por que su voz no se quebrara- siempre supuse que terminaría dejándome por cualquiera que valiera mas la pena…-

Elsa se quedo sorprendida, ligeramente anonadada..

-¿disculpa?-

Kristoff no dijo nada, se quedo pensativo y melancólico mirando las llamas danzar, Elsa no tenía forma de saberlo pero su corazón estaba partiéndose en dos.

-¿en que mundo Hans vale mas la pena que tu?- El muchacho la vio con el gesto fruncido, presiono los labios con fuerza e hizo un vago intento por no comenzar a gritar.

-no… no me hagas decirlo- pero sus suplicas no sirvieron de nada y Elsa lo miró demandando una explicación – es un príncipe _su alteza- _ dijo con cierto sarcasmo – se supone que las princesa se casen con príncipes no con tipos como yo-

La reina abrió los ojos estupefacta… ¿el realmente se sentía menos a causa de los títulos?

-si ahora finge estar sorprendida – siguió hablando, no sabía porque estaba diciendo todo eso, Elsa no era la persona adecuada para desatar su amargura – pero vi tu cara cuando la cabaña se vino abajo, se que notaste que no poseo nada, soy prácticamente nada, no tengo tierras, ni títulos, ¡por dios santo ni siquiera tengo un techo donde pasar la noche¡ Una princesa como Anna solo se avergonzaría de estar con alguien como yo, por supuesto que iba a perdonarlo, ¡y por supuesto que iba a volver con el¡ - golpeo la madera en la que estaban sentados haciendo que se sacudiera con fuerza

-¡no ha vuelto con el¡ por lo que sabemos lo mas probable es que solo hayan hablado o cuando mucho… -

-Bailaron en la cena de despedida – murmuro Kritoff con enfado – Anna me lo dijo-

-Hans ni siquiera fue al baile de despedida-

-supongo que se han de haber escondido un poco- ya no había forma de esconder la amargura y el dolor en su voz.

¿Lo hicieron? Elsa miro detenidamente al muchacho, estaban pensando lo mismo que ella, la gente no se esconde solo para bailar.

-no se trata de títulos o de…-

-¡por supuesto que se trata de eso¡ - explotó - ¿de que otra cosa se iba a tratar? Es lo único que logro entender de todo esto¡ he sido bueno con ella, he sido…- se detuvo un momento a intentar bajar un poco la voz, de pronto se recordó a si mismo que estaba hablando con la reina de Arendelle – he sido mejor cada día que he pasado con ella de lo que había sido en toda mi vida, ¡Anna es tan hermosa y tan bella, tan inocente… tan ingenua¡podría haberme aprovechado de ella en cualquier momento¡ ¡pero no lo hice¡ no.. no he hecho mas que hacer todo bien¡ y ella termina engañándome con un tipo que la maltrato y desprecio de la forma mas horrible , si hubiera otra explicación la habría encontrado¡ pero no la hay¡- se encogio de hombros y suspiro con exasperación casi con angustia.

-creo recordar que te di un nombramiento hace un par de semanas- susurro Elsa ante la exasperación del chico, pero el puso los ojos en blancos, obviamente menospreciando el gesto - ¿Cómo crees que los nobles consiguen sus títulos? Un noble es solo una persona que le hace un favor a un rey¡ ¡y me ha costado lo suficiente mantener mi corona como para que alguien venga a decir que mi palabra no vale nada¡-

-yo no quice decir que…- se apresuro

-¿soy o no soy la reina de Arendelle? – exigió molesta a lo que el solo contesto con una sonrisa – en ese caso si yo te di un nombramiento no te queda otro remedio que aceptarlo¡-

Kristoff se quedo sorprendido, pese a todo el tiempo que había conocido a la reina jamás habían mantenido una conversación tan larga, mucho menos una en la que le gritara, siempre había pensado que ambas hermanas era diametralmente opuestas, pero la mueca en el rostro de Elsa y la forma en que apretaba las manos sobre su cintura al exigir que su opinión fuera tomada en cuenta era tan parecida a los pequeños berrinches que solía protagonizar Anna que no pudo evitar sonreír.

- no.. no quice poner en duda su palabra majestad- aclaro Kristoff en un sentido mas bien irónico – pero que usted diga algo no cambia lo que soy, por muy reina que sea -

-No es mi intención ofenderte- Elsa recobro un poco la compostura y se enderezo con propiedad- Anna es toda la familia que me queda, quiero que este bien, que sea feliz… no creo que esto vaya a ser un hecho aislado, tu no estas para saberlo… pero muy constantemente recibo peticiones por su mano – Kristoff la miro consternado – no, Hans no es el único príncipe que quiere casarse con ella y me temo que no será el último, pero ella no lo sabe, no creo que lo note, ni que actue de mala fe, ella te quiere, anoche paso horas llorando por ti –

Kristoff volteo de nuevo al fuego y se quedo contemplando las llamas, ¿Anna había llorado por el? Algo dentro de el se movio con culpa y se extendió por su pecho, se contuvo de comenzar a disculparse, quizo correr a la tienda de Anna y pedirle que lo perdonara, un insitinto de protección lo obligaba a no seguir lastimándola, pero había algo mas allí… aquella inseguridad que también latia en su corazón, Elsa debía estar exagerando, no había forma en que Anna llorara por el, no, seguramente lamentaba estar tan lejos de su castillo y que su hogar fuera invadido, seguramente la reina había malentendido su dolor…. ¿había espacio en el para otro sentimiento? ¿algo que lo hiciera sonreir? Si, una emoción con la que no estaba acostumbrado, ¿la princesa de Arendelle había llorado el?¿necesitaba de su afecto tan desesperadamente que había pasado horas llorando en los brazos de su hermana? Volteo a la tienda y sintió asco de si mismo, no debería sonreír del sufrimiento ajeno, menos de aquellos a quienes amaba, pero tener una prueba de que Anna lo extrañaba le daba cierta seguridad, ¿lo convertía eso en una persona tan orgullosa como los nobles a los que despreciaba tanto?

Elsa pudo ver la pequeña lucha interna dentro de el, primero preocupación, después desconcierto, un poco de vanidad y autosatisfacción, desconcierto otra vez, duda…

- ¿sabes lo que me dijo Anna cuando la confronte? – el muchacho nego con la cabeza, todavía demasiado ocupado con sus emociones - " y que si Hans me rechazo y me mintió, no es como si todo el mundo no lo hubiera hecho antes"…– no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara pero sabía que había recobrado su atención – tal vez sea en parte mi culpa que mi hermana este acostumbrada a perdonar a quienes la lastiman, la rechace multiples veces y ella acepto mis disculpas sin que yo tuviera que pedírselo, la educamos para que entendiera que la hacíamos a un lado para protegerla, le mentimos para mantenerla a salvo, la convencimos de que estaba sola por una buena razón – la histeria poco a poco se iba apoderando de ella y era notorio en las llamas que comenzaban a apagarse- lo que intento decir – se aclaro un poco la garganta y busco el valor dentro de si misma- es que quizás seas la mejor persona que jamás haya amado a mi hermana y eso Kristoff, incluye a un rey y a dos reinas –

El fuego delante de ellos termino de extinguirse mientras alrededor dominaba la oscuridad.

* * *

Y ahi esta el siguiente, no quiero angustiar a nadie solo para avisar que muy probablemente no aya capitulo la proxima semana, saldre de viaje y me temo que sera imposible o bastante complicado seguir con la historia... prometo volver puntual el 15 de junio¡

Me gusta mucho pensar que Elsa y Kristoff como buenos amigos, de hecho no se porque pero pienso que Kristoff es amigo de absolutamente todos¡ la cancion de Elsa es el Vuelie del sountrack de Frozen, se ve un poco tonto todos los hanananananana... pero juro que esta cantando algo¡ :D

Por favor comenten cualquier cosa¡ todos los reviews son muy apreciados


	6. puedes contar con mi fuerza magica

Ya esta¡ iba a esperar hasta el viernes pero no pude, no creo que nadie tenga quejas, espero que lo disfruten¡

* * *

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Elsa dándose cuenta que había apagado el fuego, Kristoff no respondió, junto a ellos Mérida dio un ligero respingo, su cuerpo dormido reaccionaba ante el frío. Elsa se levantó un tanto apresurada , recogió otra cobija y se la puso encima a la chica.

De nuevo Kristoff no dijo nada, solo la miro sorprendido, no había convivido demasiado con Elsa pero estaba seguro de jamás haberla visto actuar con tal ternura, no al menos con otra persona que no fuera su hermana. La chica se sintió observada y rápidamente se separó de ella.

-no es algo que yo haya inventado- hablo Kristoff pero Elsa no entendió a lo que se refería- muchas veces en el castillo he escuchado comentarios- explicó – me refiero….- pareció dudar un poco – todo el tiempo, ya sea entre la demás gente que sirve en el palacio o en las fiestas con otros nobles… ni siquiera mis compañeros de trabajo pueden creer que alguien como yo salga con una princesa –

-Tú la quieres, ella te quiere- respondió Elsa frotándose las manos- si te sirve de algo yo lo apruebo, no debería preocuparte lo que otras personas piensen-

Kristoff la miro divertido, era justo lo que esperaba que dijera

-¿Qué?-

-creo que debería seguir sus propios consejos majestad- Elsa abrió mucho los ojos y la brisa helada sacudió su cabello

Un grito la saco de sus pensamientos, ella y Kristoff se miraron angustiados, la pequeña construcción de hielo se sacudió ligeramente y otro quejido agudo volvió a alarmarlos.

Al igual que ellos Tiana se acercó a la tienda donde provenían los gritos, parecían una mezcla entre sollozos y gritos de terror, Elsa se quedó afuera intentando calmarse mientras que Tiana y Kristoff entraban.

-ya.. ya… tranquila amor.. todo está bien no pasa nada- Eugene repetía al oído de Rapunzel con ternura mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza, la princesa gritaba aun con los parpados cerrados y pesadas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-no…no…no..- exclamaba ella entre quejidos

-estamos acampando –la sacudió un poco brusco esperando que despertara - ¡estamos afuera Rapunzel¡ ¡estoy aquí contigo¡ -

La chica abrió los ojos súbitamente, con sorpresa y confusión en su mirada.

-¿Flyn? – pregunto con voz apagada

-sí, soy yo preciosa, tranquila- dijo sujetando su rostro, limpiando con mucho cuidado las lágrimas de sus mejillas

-¿Dónde estamos? – dijo mirando alrededor

-En el desierto, en una casa de campaña, lo siento – se lamentó – debimos haber dormido afuera pero hacia demasiado frío-

-mamá- Rapunzel aun parecía demasiado perturbada y los labios de Eugene se apretaron ante su comentario

-Tu madre está en el palacio amor- respondió con paciencia

-¿En el palacio?-

-si, en corona, tu madre, la reina está en el palacio, con tu padre-

Casi por instinto Rapunzel llevo una mano a su cabeza y tentó su cabello, la corta melena castaña se arremolino entre sus dedos.

-si – respondió un poco avergonzada - si claro que si – una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro- en el palacio-

-pronto volveremos a casa-

-sí, si- repitió para sí misma – estamos viajando a Agrabah- poco a poco el rostro de la chica volvía a ser el de siempre – estamos ayudando a Anna y Elsa-

-si- contesto el un poco más sereno – ¿quieres volver a dormir?- ella negó con la cabeza

-tengo un poco de hambre- susurro casi para sí misma – tal vez podría ir a buscar algo de comer-

-Estamos en el desierto amor, no vas a encontrar nada-

-tal vez podamos ir a caminar un rato… por favor Flyn-

-Eugene- corrigió con cierto cansancio- me llamo Eugene-

-o si- su voz se quebró ligeramente- lo siento –

-no te preocupes- una sonrisa conciliadora apareció en el rostro del muchacho – vamos… podemos ir a ver las columnas me contabas de lo bonitas que eran-

-¡si¡ ¡debes ver los detalles que Elsa puso en ellas son hermosas¡- se entusiasmó de pronto y se levantó de un salto, sin esperar que su novio se pusiera de pie salió corriendo de la tienda esquivando a Kristoff y Tiana ignorando por completo sus miradas de preocupación.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Tiana apenas Rapunzel se perdió de vista

-Una mala mañana- contesto Eugene sacudiéndose la ropa y buscando algo entre las sabanas, tomo unas pequeñas tijeras y espero.

-¿para qué es…? – Kristoff no alcanzo a terminar, Rapunzel volvió a entrar a la tienda.

-amor ¿has visto las tijeras? Creo que ya me vendría bien recortarlo un poco- El muchacho se las tendió en la mano y ella volvió a desaparecer con rapidez.

Los tres se quedaron en la tienda mirándose los unos a los otros. Ni Kristoff ni Tiana se atrevían a preguntar nada, Eugene parecía estarse recuperando y debatiéndose entre sí volver a dormir o no.

-bueno… ¿escuche que tenían hambre?- pregunto Tiana aligerando un poco el ambiente

La noche continuaba sobre ellos, casi sin hacer ningún esfuerzo Tiana coloco una enorme olla encima del fuego y empezó a preparar una especie de desayuno, con toda la amabilidad que la caracterizaba Rapunzel le ayudaba a prender nuevamente las llamas.

-Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado jamás- exclamo Kristoff entusiasmado con la boca llena de comida.

-solo es sopa de zanahoria- respondió Tiana con modestia

-¡pues es estupendo¡- contesto el muchacho dejando su plato en el piso para que Sven pudiera comer de él.

-hubiera hecho algo mas pero creo que solo empacaron zanahorias para el viaje- era difícil notarlo pero un ligero tono de fastidio se distinguía en el tono de la camarera -Ya sería buena hora para irnos – siguió Tiana - falta solo un poco para el amanecer-

Elsa meneo la cabeza, hace apenas unas horas que Mérida había conseguido dormirse, pensó en negarse y dejarla descansar un poco más pero sabía que la princesa no estaría de acuerdo, Eugene y Rapunzel terminaron de cenar y se pusieron a alistar sus cosas… Anna seguía dormida en la tienda.

-Sí, solo déjenme despertar a Anna- dijo pensativa, probablemente podría entretenerse un poco en conseguir que su hermana se levantara y darle unos minutos extra de descanso a Mérida.

-ham..- Kristoff se levantó torpemente - ¿te importa si yo…? – Elsa no entendió su pregunta- ¿ si yo..? Ham.. ¿Puedo despertarla? Yo…-

-si claro – sonrió Elsa impidiendo que el muchacho siguiera balbuceando, Kristoff se sonrojó mientras caminaba hacia la tienda.

La princesa dormía plácidamente, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y la sabana apenas cubriendo sus piernas, sus trenzas estaban ligeramente despeinadas y unos cuantos cabellos se arremolinaban en su frente.

No dijo nada, solo se quedó allí mirándola, le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y ella sonrió ante el contacto.

-Anna- la llamo después de contemplarla un momento- despierta dormilona es hora de irnos – abrió los ojos con pereza y soltó un largo bostezo.

-¿Qué?- se levantó un poco confundida – todavía es de noche- se quejó rodando la mirada por el techo

-Es la madrugada, faltan un par de horas para llegar a Agrava y nos vendrá bien aprovechar que no hay sol- explico con paciencia

La princesa abrió los ojos notando quien le estaba hablando, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y jalo la sabana para que le cubriera todo el cuerpo; Kristoff sonrió amablemente ante su reacción.

-traes un vestido Anna ¿Por qué te cubres? – se burló el muchacho

-am… no, no estoy segura… -balbuceo avergonzada, algo adormilada

Ambos se miraron con la poca luz que se colaba a través de las paredes de tela

-¿Qué.. Que haces aquí?- pregunto ella con voz apagada

-te despierto – respondió con obviedad, pero ella lo miro con suspicacia, quizás con un poco de vergüenza- quiero… - suspiro ruidosamente, no era bueno con las palabras, se encogió de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa, un gesto tan honesto y dulce que también la hizo sonreír.

No necesitaron más, con el entusiasmo de siempre Anna se arrojó a sus brazos, rodeándolo por completo y haciéndolo perder ligeramente el equilibrio, la tienda se sacudió un poco y ella rio como una niña pequeña.

-vamos Anna- reclamo el sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por apartarla – tenemos que irnos ya…-

Ella lo beso impidiendo que continuara, fue corto y completamente inocente, su rostro brillaba cuando se separaron

-seguramente pueden esperarnos unos minutos – respondió divertida

-¡no podemos¡- grito Eugene desde a fuera de la tienda, ambos se avergonzaron, Anna lo soltó rápidamente e intento levantarse.

Kristoff tomo su mano y la jalo nuevamente hacia el

-si pueden- susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro, la rodeo por la cintura y tomo sus labios nuevamente, esta vez con la pasión y el cariño que le había negado durante días, fue diferente a su encuentro en la posada, no había desesperación ni dolor en sus acciones, solamente quería demostrarle que la amaba, que la extrañaba y que lamentaba la indiferencia con que la había tratado.

Su conversación con Elsa la noche anterior le había permitido entender mejor algunas cosas, la primera de ellas era que ignorar a la princesa era lo más estúpido que podía hacer, Anna estaba acostumbrada a ello, de esa forma solo sería otra persona más en su vida que la hacía a un lado; pero aun más importante era que Anna lo quería, o al menos lo extrañaba y para él era suficiente consuelo para seguir luchando por ella, podía hacer un esfuerzo y confiar en ella, su mente no encontraba una razón para no hacerlo, mucho menos cuando lo rodeaba con sus brazos, cuando le repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo quería y lo mucho que lamentaba todo.

-te quiero – volvió a repetir la princesa mientras besaba repetidamente sus mejillas – lo lamento..-

-ya basta- respondió divertido, intentando ignorar las cosquillas que le daban las manos de la chica sobre su incipiente barba, llevaban algunos días viajando y no había tenido tiempo de rasurarse – ya te he perdonado Anna, no tienes que seguir disculpándote-

Una brisa helada los obligo a volver a la realidad, observaron el techo de la tienda cubrirse con hermosa y adornada escarcha.

-¡te advierto que si no salen ahora mismo y quitas tus manos de encima de mi hermana entrare y te congelare el…¡-

-¡Esta bien¡ya vamos¡- grito Anna intentando tomar en serio las amenazas de Elsa

Salieron apresurados mientras reían y se tomaban de la mano, a pesar de estar molesta Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, casi sin quererlo le dedico una sonrisa al muchacho.

-¿y porque a mí me apresuran y ella sigue tan dormida?- se ofendió Anna aun un poco acalorada mientras señalaba a Mérida quien seguía tendida en el piso.

-Mérida apenas si pudo dormir- se apresuró Elsa, intentando sonar indiferente – es justo que descanse un poco más, además tiene mucho presión encima…-

-¡nos estuvo gritando desde que dejamos la posada¡- se quejó Eugene sin miramientos

-ya lo se, pero no entiendes el stress que debe…- la defendió la reina

- eso no le da derecho de portarse tan grosera- hablo Tiana en voz baja mientras recogía la olla sucia.

-bueno…- empezó Elsa

-y no durmió más porque no quiso- intervino Rapunzel

-Si lo sé pero…- intento continuar Elsa

-Ella era la que decía que no debíamos detenernos a descansar- rezongo nuevamente Anna

-¡es suficiente¡- exclamo la reina perdiendo ligeramente los estribos, el pequeño círculo de hielo se estremeció ante la reacción de Elsa, sacando algunos picos de entre las columnas y despertando a Mérida.

Se levantó asustada gritando y se encontró con todos a su alrededor mirándola.

-¿he? – Se sorprendió intentando despejar su cabeza - ¿Quién fue el inconsciente que hizo enojar a Elsa?-

Todos rieron mientras Mérida los miraba confundida, volteo hacia Elsa pero esta giro intentando ocultar lo sonrojado de su rostro, casi sin pensarlo la princesa se unió a las carcajadas del resto, era la primera vez en días que escuchaba a Mérida reír de esa forma, su repentino buen humor tomo a Elsa por sorpresa, sintió el calor extenderse por su pecho y cosquillas en su espalda, sin poder evitarlo las columnas de hielo se desvanecieron en el aire.

El resto la miro sorprendida mientras ella fingía indiferencia.

-Bueno, creo que ya está todo arreglado – contesto pretendiendo seguridad y con su paso elegante subió al caballo. Los demás la siguieron y Mérida se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y subir en Angus, a pesar de su inicial buen humor la angustia volvía lentamente a ella, en unas cuantas horas llegarían a su destino.

Distinguieron la ciudad de Agrabah desde lo lejos, una apeñuscada serie de casuchas y callejones se juntaban alrededor de un majestuoso palacio, con grandes torres cafés y puertas azules, la ciudad tenía un aire de misticismo, entraron con cuidado, el sol apenas salía en el horizonte.

Apenas se acercaron un poco Elsa se sintió mal, fue como si alguien sacudiera su cabeza y la golpeara en el estómago, se sofocó y estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo que compartía con su hermana, Anna la sujeto y la bajo con cuidado. Mérida la miro con angustia temiendo lo que se aproximaba.

-¡un poco de ayuda por aquí¡- grito Kristoff esforzándose porque Sven siguiera caminando, el reno arrastraba los pies y tenía la lengua de fuera con cansancio. Venia hasta el final y no tenía forma de notar el percance que padecía la reina.

-¡un segundo¡- Exclamó Elsa sujetándose del caballo, el mareo le duro un par de segundos, sentía como si fuera a vomitar, las rodillas le flaqueaban, era como si el calor la hubiera golpeado de repente, jamás había sentido tanto calor en su vida.

-¡Elsa¡- volvió a gritar Kristoff intentando que su amigo no desfallecerá

La reina agito sus manos con confianza pero nada cambio, el espanto se dibujó en su rostro

-¿Elsa? – Anna se acercó a su hermana con cuidado- ¿estás bien?-

Pero ella no contesto, movía las manos histérica intentando enfriar un poco el aire a su alrededor

-¿Elsa?¿Elsa?- La pequeña princesa tomo a su hermana de los hombros- ¡tranquilízate¡-

-no..- susurro ella, se podía notar el terror en sus ojos - ¡no¡ - una sonrisa de locura sorprendió a su hermana – no puedo-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Estoy asustada – explico Elsa- estoy aterrada Anna… y no pasa nada-

-¡demonios¡- los gritos de la princesa de Dumbrogh llamaron la atención de los demás-¡es imposible¡- corrió hacia Elsa y la miro directamente – inténtalo de nuevo-

-¡No se supone que sea algo que tenga que forzar¡- grito Elsa atrayendo la atención de la gente, el resto del grupo se sorprendió, nunca habían visto a la chica perder los estribos, con precaución se alejaron de ella, temiendo que pudiera desencadenar una tormenta.

-chicas…- les hablo Eugene mientras se les acercaba con cautela en un verdadero acto de valentía- sé que están asustadas pero nos están mirando-

Mérida grito con enojo, maldijo en voz alta y pateo un puesto de frutas cercano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto Anna, Elsa parecía seguir en estado de Shock

-lo que se supone que debía hacer cuando Elsa perdiera sus poderes- ignoro la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la princesa de Arendelle y corrió hasta Angus, tomo su arco y su flecha y disparo a uno de los tantos banderines de palacio, directamente al que se izaba en la torre más alta, escucharon un sonido agudo, como una trompeta de batalla. Mérida se dio vuelta con agilidad, el resto la miraba expectante – lo siento – alcanzo a susurrar antes de que los guardias los rodearan.

Eran más de una docena de hombres, todos robustos con chalecos azules y turbantes blancos.

-No intenten resistirse- dijo el líder de los guardias mientras les apuntaba con espadas-¿Princesa Mérida?- preguntó directamente a la pelirroja quien asintió con la cabeza – los estábamos esperando-

Los amarraron antes de que pudieran entender que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios?¡- exclamo Mérida cuando le ataron las manos - ¡no tienen que apresarme ¡-

-Tenemos ordenes princesa – contesto el guardia con una mueca torcida mientras la obligaba a caminar

Fueron arrastrados hasta dentro del palacio, una estancia amplia con paredes altas y gigantescos ventanales. El príncipe Ali los esperaba, su capa ondeaba con dramatismo y los miraba muy por encima con cierto aire de superioridad. Detrás suyo los tres jóvenes Lords los observaban.

-Los esperábamos un poco más tarde- dijo el príncipe con arrogancia

-¡esto no era parte del trato Ali¡ - Mérida luchaba en vano por desatarse, había pateado y mordido a varios guardias -¡ desátame en este instante¡-

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando?- se sorprendió el joven príncipe

Mérida se detuvo de su lucha, miró a su alrededor, sonrío a los chicos detrás de Alí pero ninguno le devolvió el gesto.

-tu no lo sabes – respondió pensativa y de pronto recupero la seguridad en sí misma- tú no eres parte de esto- sonrió con autosuficiencia

-deja de decir tonterías – no era difícil saber lo que Alí pensaba, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en Elsa quien todavía estaba demasiado asustada y sorprendida con todo lo que estaba pasando – fueron muy estúpidos al venir a mi ciudad…-

-muy bien- lo interrumpió la princesa de Dumbrogh en lo que parecía la mitad de un discurso- por donde yo lo veo tienes pocas opciones-

-¿pocas opciones?- repitió el príncipe con una sonrisa de burla- están atrapados, en mi palacio, rodeados por mis guardias-

Mérida no hizo ningún esfuerzo para disimular su confianza y miro nuevamente de reojo a los jóvenes detrás de Alí

-Puedes desatarnos y hablaremos sobre nuestras opciones como diplomáticos civilizados- la mueca burlona no desaparecía del rostro del príncipe – puedes negarte y dejar que Elsa congele tu castillo –

-¡Deja de fanfarronear¡- la interrumpió- ¡se bien que la reina de Arendelle es incapaz de hacer tal cosa –

Pero Mérida siguió hablando con confianza, habiendo comprobado que era Alí quien estaba detrás de la falta de poderes de Elsa, así que esa era la razón por la que los habían traído a Agrabah… sospechaba por comentarios del príncipe que tenía control sobre cierto tipo de magia.

-o… tienes una tercera opción, pero te aseguro que es la peor para ti – el resto la vio con curiosidad, si tenía un plan este era el momento para usarlo, no estaban seguros que estaba pasando con la princesa – puedes dejar que yo y mis amigos te pongamos una paliza-

-Eres una pobre niñata engreída- continuo el príncipe con desprecio- tu propia madre le ordeno a estos caballeros que sirvieran mis órdenes y..-

-¡pequeño Dingwall¡ -grito la princesa mientras elevaba los brazos

El movimiento fu súbito, el muchacho corrió y con un solo movimiento de su espada corto la soga que ataba a la princesa.

-¡Macintosh¡- lo llamo la chica y el respondió arrojándole una de las espadas que sostenía en sus manos, con un giro la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a pelear contra los guardias que la acorralaban.

Los soldados los superaban casi cinco a uno, los demás se unieron rápidamente, aunque no entendían que estaba pasando al menos sabían que Mérida no estaba de parte de los guardias, en un momento como ese la princesa de Dumbrogh dio gracias de haber enseñado a Rapunzel y Elsa como empuñar una espada, la única pieza vulnerable parecía ser Anna, pero Kristoff hacia un trabajo decente evitando que los guardias la tomaran prisionera, aunque estaba en clara desventaja peleando con las manos desnudas, la princesa maldijo por lo bajo, por muy fuerte que fuera el muchacho no aguantaría mucho sin un arma.

Volteó a su izquierda agitando su espada y observo a los jóvenes lords, Macguffin peleaba con una gigantesca espada, a cuestas llevaba un par de hachas, seguramente utilizadas para trabajar.

-¡prestame esto¡- le grito al muchacho mientras cargaba las pesadas herramientas entre sus pequeñas manos

-¡apenas si puedes cargarlas¡ - se quejo el chico mientras con un considerable esfuerzo Mérida las sacaba de la funda de su espalda

-¡solo cállate- aspeto la chica dejándolas caer al piso - ¡Hey¡ ¡Kristoff¡ - le grito entre la multitud, el rubio giró hacia ella distrayéndose por unos instantes - ¡Los soldados son mas suaves que el Hielo¡- y le pateo el hacha en su dirección.

El minuto que tardo en voltear fue lo que tardo un soldado en agitar su espada contra el, con Anna a sus espaldas no tuvo tiempo de pensar y solo tomo la pesada Hacha y la agito con fuerza como había hecho tantas veces antes, para sorpresa suya y de su atacante la espada se rompió a la mitad, aprovecho su ventaja y golpeo al soldado con el mango haciéndolo caer.

Habiendo superado la desventaja numérica parecía que la situación estaba mejorando, el joven Macguffin golpeo al príncipe en la nuca haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Mérida le arrojo una soga y con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien de su tamaño ato las manos del Príncipe.

-Tengo forma de explicarlo- se apresuró Mérida apenas terminaron con los guardias y se aseguró de que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera herido, pero Elsa se le acerco con expresión desafiante, casi podía ver lágrimas en su ojos- créeme que solo…- la mano furiosa de la reina le la abofeteo el rostro antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

Mérida se sujetó la mejilla, estaba helada y le dolía como pocas, la miro a los ojos con fervor,… los jóvenes lords rodearon a Elsa antes de que alguna tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡déjenla- ordeno Mérida sobándose el rostro - ¡déjenla¡ - repitió ante la mirada de incredulidad de sus amigos – merecía eso…-

-siempre te mereces un buen golpe en la cara pero eso no nos da derecho a dártelo- bromeo Macintosh amenazando a la reina de Arendelle con su espada.

-¡le tocas un solo cabello y le daré tu carne a los perros de caza de mi padre¡¿entendido?- grito Mérida con seriedad, para sorpresa de los jóvenes.

-¡explícate¡- grito Elsa de nuevo

-muy bien… tranquila- miro al resto intentando encontrar algún soporte pero igual la miraban demandando una explicación, respiro hondo y se dirigió nuevamente a Elsa- te dije que no confiaras en mi-

Elsa se quedó sin palabras y la miro amenazante, si sus poderes hubieran estado en plenitud con toda seguridad ese comentario habría congelado la habitación, quizás la ciudad entera, sintió su pecho oprimirse y le falto el aire, de cierta manera le frustraba sentirse vulnerable, quería hablar con Mérida a solas, lejos de toda esa multitud.

Los jóvenes Lords rodearon a su princesa previniendo otro ataque.

-¡dispérsense¡- ordeno Mérida fastidiada , se acercó unos pasos a la reina de Arendelle – recibí instrucciones de venir a Agrabah y dejarnos capturar –

-¿Qué pasa con mis poderes?- exigió Elsa cruzándose de brazos

-no tengo la menor idea- mintió Mérida, suponía que Alí tenía algo que ver, pero si le habían alertado de no avisar a Elsa sobre su posible falta de poderes probablemente tampoco debería contarle sobre su sospechas acerca de la causa, el estomago le ardía por mentirle a Elsa de esa forma… quizás cuando estuvieran solas podría ser sincera con ella -¡es la verdad¡- reitero – me advirtieron que quizás los perderías al entrar a la ciudad, pero no me dijeron nada más…- notó el miedo en su rostro y contuvo el impulso de tomar su mano,

Elsa la miro con enojo.

-¡te advertí que no podía ser honesta¡- Mérida la miro a los ojos – no puedes reclamar nada… te dije que no confiaras en mi-

-¡y no te molestaste en advertir a nadie más¡- los reclamos de Anna tomaron a ambas chicas por sorpresa - ¡eres una embustera mentirosa¡-

-¡seguía ordenes Anna¡ ¡Tienen presa a mi madre¡ ¿Qué demonios quería que hiciera?- se defendió Mérida, por mucho la pequeña princesa de Arendelle era mucho mejor expresando sus sentimientos que su hermana mayor.

-¡por lo que sabemos tu madre esta aliada con usurpadores y canallas¡ esa vieja histérica podría matarnos a todos si quisiera- exclamo Eugene molesto

-no dijiste eso- susurro Mérida negando con la cabeza, lo jóvenes lords se le adelantaron y acorralaron a Eugene.

-¡no te atrevas a insultar a la reina- le grito el joven Dingwall, apuntándolo con su espada, Macguffin golpeaba sus puños con intimidación y Macintosh le gruñía

-¡voy a decir lo que me dé la maldita gana decir¡-

-retráctate Flitzgenbert- le advirtió Mérida, pero el muchacho la miro con actitud desafiante, los lords se prepararon para atacar - ¡deténganse¡ - les ordeno y la miraron molestos – no lo lastimen-

-Pero… - se quejaron al unísono

-déjenlo- repitió lentamente

-¡insulto a la reina¡ - grito Macintosh - ¡por lo menos merece que lo decapitemos¡-

-¡no van a decapitar a nadie¡- exclamo de nuevo, los chicos refunfuñaron y se acercaron de nuevo a su princesa. Al acercarse una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica, fue consiente del tiempo que había pasado sin verlos, como buenos amigos se dieron las manos y abrazaron emocionados, pese a todo Mérida estaba feliz de ver rostro familiares.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy de ver sus horribles rostros¡-

-Escuchamos que nuestra princesa tenía dificultades- sonrió el chico de cabello oscuro

Mérida le saco la lengua molesta

-¿su princesa? – se sorprendió Rapunzel

-¡o¡ permítanme presentarles a los jóvenes Dingwall – respondió Mérida señalando al muchacho bajito con el cabello rubio- Macintosh – el joven alto les sonrío con amabilidad – y Macguffin los herederos de los demás clanes de mi pueblo-

Todos saludaron ligeramente confundidos, todavía incomodos por la situación, el príncipe de Agrabah todavía estaba estupefacto ante la derrota de sus guardias y se retorcía en el piso intentando liberarse

-¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido?- se preguntó Mérida en voz alta, ignorando la rabieta del príncipe - ¿mi mamá los llamo? –

-No, partimos unos días después que ustedes – contesto el más alto de ellos con tono despreocupado – escuchamos rumores de que un príncipe quería casarse contigo-

-Rumores totalmente falsos – respondió ella ligeramente molesta –si fuera a casarme créanme que ustedes lo sabrían -

-¡y nos dijeron que asistías a bailes¡ - rezongo Dingwall – ¡con tacones y todo¡ -

-¡un baile¡ - grito Mérida – ¡un maldito baile al que aparezco y las noticias cruzan el océano¡ -

-Pero al llegar a Arendelle sorpresivo nos pareció, no había fiestas sino confusión- hablo muy despacio Macguffin

-Y la reina Elinor nos mandó a buscarte, a buscarla- corrigió rápidamente Macintosh

-¡Oooo por favor¡ - rezongo la chica- no está mi madre puedes dejar la formalidad –

-Pero prince..-

-¡llámame princesa y te clavare una flecha en el cuello Macintosh¡- amenazo la pelirroja

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la sala

-¿Entonces? – dirigieron los tres al unísono

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió la chica

-¿es verdad que vas a casarte? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¡pero que rayos chicos¡ estamos a mitad de una guerra y ustedes vienen aquí con tonterías¡- pero los muchachos siguieron viéndola con perspicacia - ¡por supuesto que no¡ ¡si no me case con ninguno de ustedes no me casare con un extranjero¡ -

Los tres suspiraron con alivio

-¡Montón de inútiles exagerados¡ - grito amenazándolos con el puño

-¿no crees que debemos ocuparnos de cosas más importantes?- dijo Elsa con cierto fastidio mientras tomaba su brazo y lo bajaba

-O si.. perdón – contesto Mérida ligeramente sonrojada ante la mirada suspicaz de sus amigos – como le iba diciendo príncipe- retomó dirigiéndose al perplejo heredero de Agrava – tal vez ahora podamos dialogar razonadamente-

-Eso espero…- dijo una misteriosa voz a sus espaldas

* * *

uuuuuuu... me gusta mucho la relacion de amistad de Kristoff y Elsa, y los Lords son terriblemente divertidos de escribir, había querido que Elsa abofeteara a Merida desde el dia uno pero no había encontrado oportunidad. ¿quien creen que llego? tengo curiosidad si la direccion de la historia es demasiado obvia o si de verdad hay una intriga aqui. Gracias por leer¡


	7. No soy un premio que hay que ganar

Ya viene el nuevo capitulo¡ Una galleta para Euchan por adivinar rapidamente la identidad de la voz misteriosa¡ (aunque creo que de misterio no tenia mucho) y muchas gracias a tod s por sus reviews¡ me alegran muchisimo¡ Especialmente a Bewko que siempre es la primera en comentar, en cuanto al comentario de Neys y solo como aclaracion: Lord Maguffin es el chico rubio y corpulento, el que siemrpe habla como en rimas, Lord Dingwall es el otro rubio bajito con dientes grandes y Lord Macintosh es el de cabello negro que es muy guapo.

Lamento que no te gusten los finales abiertos Freya-chan... tengo la mala costumbre de dejar en suspenso las cosas , pero luego pienso que si no lo dejo asi luego no les da la necesidad de seguir leyendo XD.

Por ultimo muchas gracias a LeahalexanderofArendelle que al fin te animaste a comentar algo, me alegro que te este gustando y a Violet Scent que ya creia que habias abandonado la historia, muchas gracias¡

Bueno sin mas alla va el siguiente¡

* * *

Mérida giro y se quedó perpleja, por mucho una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto entro a la sala, se veía mayor, con un largo cabello oscuro atado detrás y unos gigantescos ojos cafés, usaba un elegante pero muy revelador traje azul: pantalones bombachos y una pequeña tela cubriendo su pecho, se meneaba contoneando las caderas con elegancia, su cintura era diminuta y su bronceada piel relucía con la modesta pero brillante cantidad de joyas que la adornaban, la inundaba un aire de audacia casi de autoridad, la corona en su cabeza la alerto de dejar de verla con tal descaro. Detrás de ella una joven de aspecto similar la seguía, no más alta que Anna, vestía similar a la mujer excepto de un azul mas oscuro y un pequeño velo sobre su rostro que solo dejaba ver sus redondeados ojos cafés.

-la reina de Agrabah y su hija, la princesa- anuncio uno de los jóvenes lords antes de que cualquiera tuviera tiempo de preguntarlo

Por mucho de que quedaran sorprendidos por su belleza y porte, lo que más intimidaba de la reina era el gigantesco tigre que la acompañaba.

-Para empezar me gustaría que desataran a mi hijo- continuo la reina moviéndose por el gran salón- y les recomiendo que bajen sus armas-

-El príncipe Alí nos trajo aquí a la fuerza e intento tomarnos prisioneros- Acuso Elsa con tenacidad en su voz, a pesar de no tener un remolino a su alrededor se veía bastante amenazante

-y yo les estoy permitiendo dialogar al respecto- siguió la reina, atravesando el salón sin siquiera detenerse por las espadas que le apuntaba – nosotros detuvimos sus poderes reina Elsa ¿de verdad quieren saber que mas podemos hacer? ¿enfrentarse a nosotros? – como enmarcando las palabras de su dueña el tigre rugio con ferocidad.

-Bajen las armas- ordenó Elsa y el resto, exceptuando a los jóvenes Lords la obedecieron

-Esta bien- recalco Mérida agitando sus manos hacia ellos, le obedecieron casi al instante

La reina de Agrabah se acercó a su hijo y lo miro entornando los ojos

-Desata a tu hermano- le aspetó a la niña, la princesa obedeció y se arrodillo junto a Alí, el príncipe se sacudió las manos mostrándose ligeramente avergonzado

-Madre te aseguro que…-

-¿Por qué han venido a mi ciudad?- lo interrumpió la reina, no estaba interesada por el momento en las excusas de su hijo, podía notar a los guardias tirados a su alrededor.

El grupo volteó hacia Mérida y la chica se sintió obligada a contestar, después de todo ella era la que los había guiado hasta alli, pero no estaba preparada para ello, las instrucciones se terminaban en dejar que Alí las capturara, debía guardar la compostura, pensar rápido, casi pudo escuchar la voz de su madre diciéndole que se parara derecha.

-Deseamos pedir su ayuda, el reino de Arendelle ha sido invadido y mi madre la reina Elinor fue tomada prisionera, Agrabah tiene los recursos, la posición y la responsabilidad de ayudar-

-¿responsabilidad?- se sorprendió la reina

-Su hijo el príncipe Alí participo activamente en los atentados que llevaron a la toma de Arendelle, enveneno a la reina Elsa- dijo apuntándola – e intento matarla-

-Con un veneno que tu madre le entrego según entiendo – respondió la mujer con rapidez- tengo razones para pensar que fue Escocia quien verdaderamente estuvo detrás del atentado contra el reino de Arendelle-

-¡Eso es una exageración¡- exclamó Mérida con enojo – las islas del sur nos amenazaron y coartaron para cooperar-

-¡¿tu madre le dio el veneno a Alí?- grito Elsa, Mérida se cubrió los ojos con las manos y compuso una mueca de vergüenza- ¡por eso supiste que estaba envenenado¡ - la sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de la reina - ¡por eso no bebiste de él¡-

-¿de que están hablando?- susurro Anna sorprendida y Elsa se dio cuenta del error en sus reclamos

-¡no¡- se defendió Mérida – yo ni siquiera sabía que era el vino que Alí te había dado cuando me ofreciste, fue hasta que te desmayaste que descubrí que la bellaDona estaba en la botella, y no creo que sea el mejor lugar para discutir esto- dijo recuperando un poco la compostura, sabía muy bien que no debía armar un escándalo como ese en un recinto real.

-¡eres una mentirosa¡- se indigno Elsa- ¿Cómo te atreves a defenderte? – Estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales, no era su culpa, no estaba acostumbrada a tantas emociones

-No es el momento para discutirlo Elsa- recalco entre dientes la princesa de Dumbrogh

La reina la miró con ira, resoplando, sus labios apretados al igual que sus puños, Mérida agradeció al cielo su falta de poderes, de haberlos tenido con toda seguridad estaría muerta.

-"yo sería la primera en asegurar que la reina Elsa es una amenaza, es obvio que no se preocupa por la seguridad de su gente ni por su familia, creo que es una bomba de tiempo, no es digna de confianza"- Alí leía de un pergamino con autosuficiencia – palabras de la princesa de Escocia durante las reuniones que compartía con los usurpadores- La princesa lo miro con genuino odio

-¿Tu dijiste eso?- la voz de Elsa palidecia pero Mérida se quedo callada, intentando contener su impulso por atravesar el cuello de Alí con su espada

-¿continuo princesa?- sonrio el joven – puedo citar los comentarios de su madre sobre la ineptitud de la princesa Anna, o dar detalles de la extraña relación que a mi entender usted y el príncipe Hans compartieron-

No se atrevía a mirar a Elsa, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, sabía que les debía una explicación, una disculpa, quería cubrirse el rostro y salir huyendo avergonzada

_Una princesa no pierde el control _

Recordó de pronto, respiro lentamente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alí? Estaba intentando quebrarla, ¿Cuál era el punto de venir a Agrabah? Los poderes de Elsa… eso estaba claro, necesitaban neutralizar a Agrabah como amenaza por ser los únicos con la capacidad para detener a la reina de las nieves, apretó las manos y hablo despacio.

-Si, yo dije eso- explico – ¡adelante¡ ¡continua Alí¡ ¿Qué te parece si saltas a la parte en que te acorvadas y sales de la sala? ¿o que tal en la que hablas sobre cómo no quiere matar a la reina pero igual no aras nada para impedirlo? Porque mi recuerdo favorito de aquella noche eres tu agradeciéndonos por hacer tu trabajo sucio- respondió con autosuficiencia- Mi madre y yo no queríamos matar a la reina de Arendelle, queríamos evitar que los atentados en su contra tuvieran éxito-

-No tienen forma de probarlo- acuso la reina de Agrabah

-¡por supuesto que si¡ - grito Mérida con cierto dramatismo – la mejor prueba de que mi madre no quería que Elsa muriera es que sigue con vida- los lords sonrieron con complicidad Mérida giro hacia Elsa, sabía que era a ella quien debía rendirle cuentas– de haberlo querido te habría asesinado, he tenido más de una oportunidad- le parecio que el aire se enfriaba, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¡eres una niña cobarde y orgullosa que solo dice lo que le conviene¡- le grito Alí con vehemencia, su ira era casi infantil

Nadie la llamaba cobarde… nadie, Mérida estallo con ira

- ¿disculpa? ¿Dónde estabas tu durante el incendio? ¡tu no sacaste a Elsa inconsciente de las llamas¡ ¡yo lo hice¡ No estoy aliada con las islas del sur… si a si fuera no… - tartamudeo un poco, trago saliva, tenia que dar algo a cambio para recobrar la confianza que había perdido – no habría asesinado al príncipe Albert - escucho las exclamaciones de sus amigos detrás suyo, los gritos de sorpresa, la respiración cortada - no le habría disparado al príncipe Michael cuando la ataco, le… le dispare a mi propia madre con tal de que no la tomaran prisionera ¡por todos los dioses¡, ¡no me acuses de cobarde Alí¡ - una vez mas se giro hacia Elsa – abandone a mi madre en un castillo en llamas por ti, no seas tan ingrata como para olvidarlo-

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la sala, Mérida estaba hablando de más, debía regresar a la realidad, Elsa apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, mas que nunca le costo trabajo sostenerle la mirada.

-El único cobarde aquí ere tu Alí¡ - exclamó recuperando un poco el aliento -¡ y por favor¡ – dijo recapitulando las acusaciones del príncipe- no te avergüence a ti mismo malinterpretando mi relación con Hans, la mitad de este cuarto me vio ponerle una paliza al desgraciado-

La reina de Agrabah miro a su hijo con curiosidad, esperando respondiera algo ante las acusaciones de la princesa, pero el joven se había quedado sin palabras, después paseo su vista por el cuarto, meneo su largo cabello con una gracia que hasta entonces solo Elsa había demostrado, y para sorpresa de los presentes compuso una amigable sonrisa.

-Tal vez, mi hijo se precipito un poco en sus acciones, la honestidad jamás ha sido su fuerte, no es su culpa, lo heredo de su padre- hablo la reina con delicadeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza del tigre – pero le aseguro que sus sentimientos por la reina de Arendelle son reales, el mismo me ha hablado de lo encantadora de su sonrisa y de los breves pero significativos momentos que pasaron juntos, me temo que todo esto fue solo el capricho de un joven enamorado-

-Y yo me temo – interrumpió Elsa- como ya le había dicho explícitamente a su hijo- recalco molesta – que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos-

-¡no puedes negar que hubo una chispa¡- exclamo Ali a su vez – por favor Elsa- se acerco a ella con paso elegante, su capa hondeaba en el aire, sin duda alguna era un hombre apuesto – no merezco que perdones mis acciones pero mis sentimientos no aparecieron de la nada, ¿ya olvidaste nuestras cita en los jardines? ¿ el baile? Se que tu también debiste haberlo sentido, no se puede fingir algo asi, note tus mejillas sonrojarse al sostener tu mano, tu sonrisa, tuvimos algo especial, lo sabes-

Kristoff tocio nervioso y le dio un ligero empujón a Anna, esperando que la chica dijera algo pero la princesa lo miró fingiendo demencia.

-me siento alagada- continuo Elsa componiendo una forzada sonrisa- pero…-

-Me parece que ambos reinos podrían beficiarse si usted…- comenzó la reina de Agrabah

-NO- corto Elsa con desición- no sere obligada a…-

-Nadie le esta obligando a nada majestad – de pronto la reina pareció sentirse ofendida- le aseguro que nosotros jamás la forzariamos a tener un matrimonio en contra de su voluntad, solo le pido que lo considere, que se permita conocer a mi hijo, al menos en el tiempo que Agrabah les sirva de refugio-

-¿refugio?- repitió Anna con un ligero tono de esperanza en su voz

La reina suspiro lentamente, ligeramente avergonzada

-La verdad es que lamentamos lo ocurrido, es deber de una buena madre reparar los estropicios de sus hijos…- su mirada furiosa paso por el rostro de Alí – nunca debimos inmiscuirnos en una guerra que no era nuestra, le ayudaremos a esconderse pero debe prometer que al menos se dara la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo-

-no- Elsa se mantenía orgullosa, erguida tan alta era mirándolos con tenacidad

-muy bien- ordeno la reina de Agrabah- entonces márchense de mi ciudad-

Todos se quedaron algo temerosos, los estaban mandando de regreso al desierto

-¿mis poderes volverán?- demando Elsa en un tono para nada conciliador

-usted no desea atender mis propuestas (de buena voluntad) majestad, no veo porque nosotros debamos responder sus preguntas –

-no sobreviviremos otro día en el desierto sin tus poderes- susurro Kristoff apenas a un nivel audible

Elsa se mostro furiosa pero la familia real no reacciono

-Sin su magia me temo que una rabieta no le servirá de nada – le aspetó la reina con autosuficiencia haciéndola enojar aun mas – le ruego que acepte nuestras políticas de paz, no la estoy obliglando a fijar la fecha de boda, solo le pido que se de el tiempo de conocerlo, quizás cuando nuestros lazos sean mas amistosos podamos compartirle algunos de los secretos mi pueblo-

La reina de Arendelle carraspeo molesta, Anna se acerco a ella y le habló con cuidado

-Elsa... talvez deberíamos tomar en cuenta sus propuestas-

-¡Esto es extorción¡- exclamo molesta

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos- susurro Mérida mirando hacia el piso con un dejo de despreció en su voz

Elsa la miro aun molesta, Mérida no parecía conocer las intenciones de Agrabah, seguramente pensaba que los harían prisioneros, seguía enojada y sumamente sentida hacia ella, ¡y ahora le decía que dejarse cortejar por Alí era una buena idea¡ no, no una buena idea solo su mejor opción, por supuesto que a Mérida no le gustaría… recordó su enfado cuando bailo con Alí en la gala, no era mucho pero podía seguirle el juego al príncipe por simple placer vengativo.

-Esta bien- exclamo para sorpresa de los presentes – aceptare su propuesta pero exijo que el resto de mis compañeros también sean tratados como invitados, mantendrán en secreto nuestra posición a las islas del sur, se comprometerán a ayudarnos a recuperar mi castillo y planearemos un rescate para la reina Elinor-

-Nuestras políticas de guerra serán discutidas durante su estancia, y en lo que a mi respecta todos son invitados de nuestra corte- hablo la reina de Agrabah

-si me disculpa majestad- Tiana hablo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que se separaba del grupo y se arrodillaba frente a la reina evitando el contacto visual – yo vengo de mera compañía, soy cocinera, mi intención es visitar a mi madre que trabaja en este palacio, en las cocinas-

-¡oh¡- se sorprendio la reina - ¿traen mas damas de compañía? –

-no- se apresuro la reina- mi hermana Anna princesa de Arendelle – dijo comenzando las presentaciones formales al mismo tiempo en que la princesa hacía una pequeña reverencia– la princesa Mérida y su…- dudo un poco en encontrar las palabras correctas – séquito – los Lords alzaron sus armas con ferocidad mientras soltaban una serie de ¿gruñidos? - la princesa Rapunzel del reino de Corona y su prometido Eugene – la princesa y su novio se inclinaron con amabilidad, los ojos de la reina y de la joven princesa se posaron en Kristoff quien se sintió terriblemente incómodo, Elsa notó su error de no presentarlo cuando nombro a su hermana – El es… Kristoff bjior…- estaba segura de haber escuchado el apellido de Kristoff en alguna ocasión, pero era incapaz de recordarlo

-Bjorman – se adelanto el muchacho notando el olvido de Elsa

-perdon…- susurro la reina entre dientes - es pretendiente de mi hermana, la princesa Anna- dijo intentando reparar su error

-Mucho gusto- contesto formalmente la reina , sus enormes ojos cafés resplandecían con finura- Soy Jazmín, esposa del Sultán, supongo que mi hijo y primogénito Alí no necesita una presentación- el joven se inclinó con elegancia y les dedico lo que consideraba una sonrisa encantadora- y mi segunda hija, la princesa Jade- la joven sonrío complaciente, su belleza era muy parecida a la de su madre, de hecho era casi como ella en miniatura, con la diferencia crucial en la forma de sus ojos, la mujer hizo una seña a uno de los guardias – lleven a la acompañante a las cocinas- el hombre obedeció y tomo a Tiana del hombro, la muchacha les dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció entre las columnas del palacio.

-Ahora si nos disculpa majestad- Elsa volvió a tomar la palabra – nos encontramos exhaustos del largo viaje, si nos permitiera tomar algunas habitaciones-

-¡por supuesto¡- se complació la reina- guíenlos a sus alcobas por favor- pareció dudarlo un momento – después pueden acompañarnos a comer-

-Sera un placer- contesto con amabilidad, las demás princesa le dedicaron una reverencia a la reina.

-Puedo ayudarlas a vestirse apropiadamente- hablo por primera vez la joven princesa de Agrabah – y mostrarles el castillo-

-sería encantador- sonrio Rapunzel

-si me permiten- interrumpio Alí – Me gustaría llevar yo mismo a la reina de Arendelle a conocer el castillo- las miradas se posaron en Elsa quien con una extraña mueca se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡estara encantada¡- se apresuro Anna contestando por su hermana

Ali le dedico una pequeña reverencia que Elsa respondió de mala gana, su sonrisa se volvió verdadera cuando escucho carraspear los dientes de Mérida.

Los dirigieron a una gran estancia, un cuarto con enormes alfombras y varias y pequeños cuartos divididos por cortinas.

-Si gustan esperar aquí, denme unos segundos y les traeré algo para que se cambien- exclamo la pequeña princesa de Agrabah, parecía entusiasta y elegante, tenia la audacia de su madre, por la forma en que caminaba se denotaba su agilidad. Los conto con los dedos y salio de la alcoba.

Apenas se hubo retirado Mérida grito en voz alta, empezó a maldecir e insultar al aire, saco su espada y la clavo contra una de las tantas columnas del cuarto, repitiéndolo varias veces con fastidio.

Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel intentaron acercarse pero los jóvenes Lords las detuvieron

-solo… dejen que se desahogue- exclamo uno de ellos entornando los ojos esperando que el pequeño berrinche de la chica terminara.

Clavo la espada con fuerza en la madera de tal forma que se quedo atorada y fue incapaz de sacarla de vuelta, comenzó a patearlo y poco a poco pareció cansarse

-¿Terminaste?- le pregunto Dingwal desde la distancia

-supongo que si- contesto ella con voz quebrada

Maguffin se acerco a ella y con relativa facilidad saco su espada del poste

-A si que…- comenzó Macintosh- mataste a un príncipe-

-no quiero hablar de eso- murmuro ella tomando su espada y volviéndola a guardar

-tal vez deberías…- exclamó Elsa

-¡dije que no quiero hablar de eso¡- grito de nuevo

-¡estoy cansada de esto Mérida¡ exijo que me digas la verdad – demando la reina de Arendelle

-¿la verdad?- la pelirroja empezó a reir con ironia - ¿la verdad Elsa? ¿en serio? ¿ahora quieres que diga la verdad? disculpame¡ pero hace unos dias la verdad no era importante para ti¡ –

-callate…- le ordeno

-que rápido cambias de opinión – susurro con el rostro colmado por la ira, la verdad era que estaba mas asustada que molesta, mas preocupada que otra cosa, sentía pánico e incertidumbre, era solo una niña cometiendo decisión estúpida tras decisión estúpida. Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en una esquina con los brazos cruzados.

-muy bien- dijo Eugene con tono conciliador – alejándonos un poco de la demencia- apunto a Mérida – y el drama – continuo señalando a Elsa con la cabeza - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

El grupo se miro en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado

-¿Cuál de todos era el príncipe Albert?- pregunto Rapunzel y Eugene la miro de mal modo -¿Qué?-

-alejarnos del drama amor- le recordo el chico

-El de lentes – respondio Anna levantado la mano – me parece que es… era¡- corrigio rápidamente – el doceavo príncipe… ham..- se quedo pensativa unos minutos – si.. dijo contando con sus dedos.- déjame ver… Klaus, Victor, Nikolas, Frederick, Alexander, Andrew, Demian, Derek, Grant, Michael, Albert, Francis, Hans¡- grito emocionada complacida de haberlos memorizado correctamente -¿Qué? – se apabullo ante las miradas de los demás – tengo que aprender esas cosas…-

-¿te sabes el nombre de todos los príncipes?- la interrogo Kristoff exceptico

-¡por supuesto¡- exclamo ella ligeramente ofendida – por ejemplo¡ estoy segura de que les interesara saber que el príncipe Alí es el mayor de sus hermanos y el único príncipe de la familia real, de ahí le sigue la princesa Jade, y otras dos mas pequeñas que no recuerdo sus nombres… -continuo un poco decepcionada - pero las menores ya se han casado siguiendo la tradición del pueblo de casarse al cumplir los quince años…dicen – susurro – que han tenido problemas para comprometer a los mayores, que son algo "problemáticos"- dijo enfatizando las comillas con sus dedos

-Por no decir insufribles, fastidiosos y mimados – la voz familiar de Tiana las emociono, la chica entro al cuarto sosteniendo una gran bandeja de comida

-¡Tiana¡- gritaron Anna y Rapunzel al mismo tiempo

-te fuiste tan rápido- se lamento la princesa de corona – ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos –

El pequeño alboroto consiguió que Elsa pudiera acercarse a Mérida sin la mirada curiosa de los demás, aunque aun tenia que lidiar con la prescencia de los jóvenes Lords, se observaron la una a la otra, incapaces de decir nada. Se podia notar el arrepentimiento detrás del molesto gesto de la princesa.

-¡Ya volvi¡- El grito de la princesa Jade los sobresalto, por lo que estaban notando la princesa tendia al dramatismo, Tiana fue mas rápida que cualquiera y con una habilidad aprendida se separo del grupo, sosteniendo la bandeja de comida a una distancia que tapara su rostro.

-Traigo suficiente para que se arreglen- entro seguida de un puñado de chicas que sostenían varias telas en las manos – espero les gusten, aquí tengo algunos trajes – volteo a verlos contándolos en voz alta – los chicos pueden pasar a aquellos probadores- señalo algunos de los cuartos con las cortinas – allí hay ropa para ustedes – una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en sus labios y movio la cabeza con gracia - ¿pudieron comer algo?-

-ha..no, todavía no- contesto Rapunzel

Jade le hizo una señal a Tiana para que se acercara

-tomen lo que quieran deben estar hambrientos-

Las chicas se acercaron tímidamente y tomaron unos cuantos frutos redondeados, desconocían la comida del lugar, pero se sorprendieron al probar su sabor dulce y jugoso, deliberadamente Tiana evitaba el contacto visual con alguna.

-¡mmm… Kristoff ven¡- exclamo Anna con la boca llena de comida - ¡tienes que probar esto¡- El muchacho camino hasta ella y dio un mordisco con fuerza a la fruta que traía en la mano

-delicioso- exclamo el muchacho- asumo que no tienen zanahorias – bromeo con la camarera

Tiana guardo silencio y permaneció con la cabeza agachada, Kristoff la miro extrañado

-Vere que puedo hacer – contesto la princesa Jade – regresa a la cocina y busca lo que pidieron – le ordeno a Tiana en un tono que los hizo sentir incomodos

-Si alteza- contesto la chica con voz monótona haciendo una ligera reverencia - ¿desean que deje aquí la fruta?-

-¡o no tienes que buscar nada¡ - respondió Kristoff avergonzado - ¡no quiero causarte molestia¡-

-no es ninguna – sonrio la princesa, el muchacho comenzaba a molestarle que cada vez que le dirigiera la palabra a Tiana fuera Jade la que contestara, Anna notó rápidamente la confusión y se le adelanto antes de que se dijera cualquier otra cosa.

-si me permite alteza – dijo con una reverencia – con esta comida nos es suficiente, no queremos perder el apetito para la hora de comer-

-¡perfecto¡- contesto Jade complacida – ya los escuchaste retírate – le ordeno a Tiana con un movimiento de la mano – ahora..- siguió sin darse cuenta de la mueca de fastidio e incredulidad en la cara de Kristoff – creo que debemos seguir con lo que nos concierne.

El resto de las chicas se acercaron a ellas cargando bastas cantidades de ropa y otras cuantas dirigieron a los chicos hacia otra estancia. Las muchachas eran distantes y con la vista en el suelo, se alejaron haciendo reverencias y ninguna respondió a las gracias que les fueron dichas.

Kristoff maldijo mentalmente y se arrepintió de sobre manera, con toda seguridad prefería el desierto al palacio de Agrabah.

* * *

Se que es un capitulo larguísimo, pero créanme que lo tuve que cortar, de hecho los próximos dos capítulos eran parte de este… pero siguió y siguió creciendo, no me explico porque…

Me apena decir que no soy muy afecta a los personajes originales y sin embargo tengo cerca de 4 en este fic, no me explico como, contando a los hermanos de Hans… de los cuales aun faltan algunos cuantos por conocer, no me robare el crédito , yo solo le he dado nombre a los que han salido hasta ahora, los 9 mayores los saque de otra chica: emmadisney… ella tiene las fichas y todo en su tumblr y por supuesto los príncipes de Agrava; Alí y Jade me gustan mucho, ambos tienen un background extenso extenso extenso en mi cabeza pero no profundizaremos demasiado en ellos por que si no se van a robar la historia, no son exactamente malos, es solo que sus padres los malcriaron demasiado, son pequeños principes mimados pero en el fondo son buenas personas, muuuy en el fondo y en especial a jade le cuesta un poco reconocer sus errores, la verdad es que es una pequeña arpía, es lo que pasa cuando tu padre tiene complejos, tu madre es una reina y te dejan jugar con Tigres prácticamente desde que naces, sin contar claro que tu niñera tienen poderes mágicos, pero me estoy adelantando mucho¡ SPOILERS¡

Gracias por leer y a cualquiera que deje reviews¡ su apoyo es importante y me anima a escribir¡ :D


	8. el velo hay que ajustar

La seda era suave y delicada, era asombrosa lo fresca que se sentía su piel ante el contacto con la vaporosa tela, por mucho los pantalones no estaban mal pero… Anna se miro al espejo fijamente con un poco de vergüenza, jamás había usado algo tan pequeño en toda su vida, sus hombros y su ombligo estaban al descubierto, no estaba segura de que le hubieran dado la ropa apropiada.

-¡Anna¡- la llamó Elsa detrás de la cortina- ¿estas bien? – había tardado un considerable tiempo cambiándose y era normal el ligero tono de preocupación en la voz de su hermana mayor.

-¿quieres que te pase otro color?- grito Rapunzel

-¡no¡ no…- respondió la princesa de Arendelle, el hermoso color verde oscuro favorecía su tono de piel - ¡estoy bien¡ ya.. ya casi estoy lista- se acomodo la pequeña tela transparente en los antebrazos, intentando alzarla lo suficiente para que cubriera sus hombros pero era imposible, resignada se dio por vencida.

Con un poco de timidez salió del pequeño probador, se sentía demasiado descubierta, aunque parte de su inicial temor se deshizo por completo, después de todo ¿Qué probabilidad había que alguien se fijara en sus hombros cubiertos de pecas si Elsa estaba a un lado suyo?

-Te ves preciosa – exclamo está dándole las manos a lo que Anna sonrió nerviosa

Elsa lucía un traje más elaborado que el suyo, con una pequeña capa por detrás de su espalda y brillantes luciendo en su pecho, la tela era azul clara y resplandecía cuando se movía. El factor de asombro no disminuía jamás para Elsa, se veía radiante, hermosa, había una sensualidad inherente en ella, y con tanta piel al descubierto era realmente difícil mantener la vista alejada.

El traje de Rapunzel era de su siempre seguro violeta, con pequeñas flores doradas con cadenas y brazales que hacían juego, sus ojos verdes se destacaban con el tintinar de sus joyas. Parecía fascinada del cambio de ambiente, movía sus manos inquietas divirtiéndose con el ruido de los brazaletes.

-¡bien lo he decidido¡ - grito Mérida saliendo de su propio vestidor, recorriendo las cortinas con rapidez – ¡nadie jamás podrá convencerme de usar un vestido otra vez¡ ¡Estas cosas son geniales¡ - movía sus piernas con libertad saltando en un pie y otro, aunque compartía con Anna la inseguridad sobre lo pequeño de la blusa había decidido no darle demasiada importancia- apuesto a que es más sencillo cabalgar así- su traje era entre verde y azulado, no se había tomado la molestia de tomar ninguna joya que combinara, a pesar de ello una resplandeciente cadena de plata colgaba de su pecho con un diminuto oso a la vista de todo el mundo.

Anna la miro curiosa, se parecía mucho a la clase de joyería que su hermana era capaz de fabricar.

-Yo se de alguien que podrá convencerte- le respondió Macintosh con altanería, aparentemente los jóvenes Lords consideraban innecesario cambiarse de ropa a pesar que el olor que emanaba de ellos señalaba su necesidad – te daré una pista: está casada con tu padre- Mérida lo miro con ceño y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

Fue tan espontaneo que el grupo entero comenzó a reír, incluso Elsa que se negaba a demostrar emoción alguna delante de la pelirroja.

-Bien de acuerdo – Eugene acababa de entrar a la sala – debo admitir que ustedes se ven muy lindas pero deben reconocer que yo luzco fantástico – exclamo mientras se acomodaba el elaborado chaleco sobre su torso descubierto

-Te vez muy guapo amor- respondió Rapunzel con ternura y algo de condescendencia mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos, ciertamente su piel bronceada saltaba a la vista.

-tu igual, como siempre – ambos juntaron sus narices con cariño y Mérida fingió que vomitaba - La moda aquí es genial- continuo el chico- es decir, Mérida ya casi hasta parece una chica-

La princesa le saco la lengua

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos¡- los detuvo Rapunzel – dejen de pelear- su voz sonaba firme pero angustiada- todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que Mérida actuó por razones válidas, un poco innecesarias, pero validas – la sala inmediatamente se puso en silencio, Mérida no esperaba que alguien lo sacara a tema, mucho menos Rapunzel- es decir, entendemos que tienen presa a tu madre y eso, pero… si nos hubieras dicho que te tenían amenazada para venir lo hubiéramos entendido-

La pelirroja se quedó muy quieta, la vergüenza le impedía hablar, después de todo ellas solo conocian la mitad de sus crímenes… ¿Rapunzel estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Cómo esperaban que se concentraran con el ombligo de Elsa a la vista de todo el mundo?

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué solo dejaríamos que mataran a la reina Elinor y ya?- Anna entro a la conversación repentinamente – somos amigas, debiste contarnos –

Amigas, ¡dios¡ si buscaban que se sintiera culpable lo estaban consiguiendo

-Al menos nos debes una disculpa- y a lo que Elsa realmente se refería era que le debía a ella una disculpa

-losiento- murmuro muy rápido entre dientes desviando la mirada al piso

-es un comienzo- se quejó Rapunzel, Eugene negó molesto dándose cuenta que sería lo mejor que podrían conseguir, volvió a tomar a Rapunzel de la cintura y la beso en la mejilla, la princesa río divertida – está bien, admito que estas muy lindoooooo- arrastro la última silaba distrayéndose de sobre manera.

No fue la única prácticamente todos en el cuarto giro hacia el recién llegado.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro de que alguien olvido pasarme una camisa- exclamo Kristoff avergonzado, intentado en vano no llamar la atención, acomodándose elaborado chaleco cruzado que le quedaba indudablemente pequeño.

Sus enormes brazos eran cubiertos por absolutamente nada y podía notarse la incomodidad en su rostro.

-¡wow¡- fue lo único que Anna alcanzo a decir, el calor alcanzo sus mejillas sofocándola ligeramente, comenzando una tos mal disimulada

-¿alguien podría darme una camisa por favor?- repitió el muchacho abochornado por su timidez natural

-El chaleco por si mismo le favorece mucho- todos giraron al mismo tiempo, habían olvidado la presencia de la princesa Jade, por alguna razón algo en su intrusión los hizo sentir aun mas incomodos, la joven princesa o no pareció notarlo o simplemente no le importaba, movio su cabello con un gesto de altanería que daba la impresión de haber hecho cientos de veces – creo que ya todos están listos- sus caderas se contoneaban mientras caminaba por el salón – siéntanse libres de pasear por el palacio, no les recomiendo mucho vagar por la ciudad pero entenderé si alguno quiere arriesgarse, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo háganlo saber – se dirigió a la puerta y les guiño un ojo- las damas les avisaran cuando sirvamos la comida y les mostraran sus habitaciones-

-gracias – se apresuró Rapunzel con amabilidad aun tomando a Eugene de la mano – espero que podamos ser amigas – la brillante sonrisa le fue devuelta en su totalidad

-¡por supuesto¡- exclamo Jade juntando las manos sobrexaltada, intentando imitar el inocente tono de Rapunzel –¡nos divertiremos mucho¡- inmediatamente volvió a su posición inicial- pero ahora debo dejarlos, tengo cosas _importantes _de las que ocuparme- arrojo dos besos al aire y salió golpeando el aire con su amplia y oscura cortina de cabello

-¡que encanto¡- exclamo Rapunzel pero se encontró con la sorprendida expresión de Eugene frente a ella

-Esa chica tiene veneno en las sangre amor… no creo que debas acercártele-

-¿de que hablas? ¡Si es un amor¡ –

-¿no soy el único que la encuentra terriblemente molesta cierto? - intervino Kristoff un tanto inseguro, intentado no concentrar toda su atención en contar las pecas en los hombros de Anna, o su espalda, o su... _¡concentrate Kristoff¡ _¿de que estaban hablando? asi, la pequeña y molesta princesa de Agrabah - es descortés-

-más bien sospechosamente amable – dijo Mérida con desprecio – Agrabah prácticamente nos tiene de rehenes, no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones… si tan solo mamá me diera una pista o al menos instrucciones de lo que se supone debíamos hacer aquí- se lamento con frustación.

Los lords se miraron entre si, tenían instrucciones para Mérida, pero la reina había sido reiterativa en que le informaran en privado, a si que discretamente Mcintosh puso el pergamino que guardaba con tanto recelo dentro del Carcaj donde la princesa colocaba sus flechas.

-Creo que la princesa Jade es el menor de nuestros problemas- hablo Elsa con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz – si Alí quiere al menos dirigirme la palabra primero tendrá que explicar que le paso a mis poderes- no le gustaba sentirse indefensa, era una sensación con la que no estaba familiarizada.

-debes convencerlo de sacar a los rehenes- insistió Mérida – ya sabes diplomacia y esas cosas- Elsa no podía hacer nada contra el tono suplicante de la princesa, al menos no en publico.

-no creo que este interesado en la diplomacia- susurro Eugene con una sonrisa traviesa y Elsa lo miro furiosa -¡¿Qué?¡ ¡o por favor¡ solo dale una oportunidad al chico, no puede ser tan malo…-

-¡Enveneno a Elsa porque lo rechazo en un baile¡- intervino Mérida intentando no sonar demasiado furiosa

-con un veneno que tu madre le dio¡- grito el muchacho asiendo de la princesa guardara silencio, se enfurruñara en su silla y volviera a cruzar los brazos molesta.

-¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? – se lamentó Elsa nerviosa frotándose las manos

-¡ya basta con eso ¡- interrumpió Anna – Alí es como el tipo más fácil del mundo y está loco por ti así que deja de lamentarte…- empezó la joven princesa intentando ignorar la forma en que Kristoff la miraba

-¡voy a lamentarme lo que me dé la gana¡- grito y para su sorpresa el aire se enfrío a su alrededor

-¡wow¡- se alegró Anna – parece que está volviendo-

Elsa se giro hacia la pared, era demasiado extraño que sus poderes no funcionaran, no era siquiera que no estuvieran, parecía una locura pero aun sentía el frío dentro de ella, era como si algo estuviera bloqueándola, se sentía pesada, casi oprimida, aun asi…

-la cachetada que me diste se sintió fría- respingo Mérida interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Ambas se miraron entre la multitud, ambas esperando una disculpa que nunca llego

-escucha – continuo Anna dirigiéndose a su hermana, ignorando por completo el comentario de la pelirroja – Alí no es complicado, solo basta con que le sonrías mucho y hagas un par de comentarios halagadores.

-parece el tipo de chico que ama los cumplidos- agrego Rapunzel, uniéndose a la charla

-¿perdón?- se sorprendió Elsa

-A los chicos siempre les gustan esas cosas, pero Ali me da la impresión de ser un poco ególatra- respondió la castaña

-¡no sabes¡- exclamó Anna – si no está hablando de sí mismo no está feliz, cuando almorzamos no me hizo ni una sola pregunta, se la paso hable y hable – Kristoff rodo los ojos por el techo y río para sí mismo, se podía imaginar lo insoportable que debió haber sido para Anna estar en una cita con un chico que no la dejaba decir nada- ¡ni siquiera sospecho que yo no era Elsa¡ en serio, lo único que tienes que hacer para gustarle es quedarte callada y sonreírle demasiado- como una demostración la joven princesa mostro lo que consideraba una tímida sonrisa mientras parpadeaba ligeramente, nuevamente Kristoff refunfuño un poco de lo fácil que parecía para la princesa fingir tan encantadora expresión.

-eso es tonto…- se quejó Elsa

-Los chicos son unos imbeciles…- replico Mérida entornando los ojos

-¡muy bien¡- dijo Kristoff levantándose de la silla – se cuándo debo abandonar la habitación – Anna lo miro angustiada pero el negó con la cabeza – no pasa nada, solo ire a… - pareció pensarlo un poco – supongo que iré a ver la ciudad o algo mientras ustedes - se esforzó en encontrar las palabras adecuadas - tienen su plática de chicas-

-¡voy contigo¡- Eugene se levantó tan rápido de la silla que sorprendió a los demás -¿ustedes se quedan?- se dirigió a los jóvenes de los clanes.

Los tres muchachos giraron hacia Mérida esperando instrucciones

-¡hagan lo que les de la maldita gana hacer¡- grito molesta revisando la punta de algunas de sus flechas, notando un papel que ella no había puesto allí.

Se miraron entre ellos y salieron junto con el resto de los chicos.

-bueno – continuo Anna una vez que se aseguró que los muchachos dejaron la habitación- deberás propiciar el contacto-

-¿de que diablos estas hablando? –

-¡ya sabes¡- grito ella con naturalidad – cuando camines junto a el choca un poco los dedos con los suyos… ¡no le tomes la mano¡ de esa forma el pensara en sujetarte y creera que fue idea suya, y cuando lo haga finge estar sorprendida y un poco avergonzada-

-a veces me das miedo- exclamo Elsa y su hermana rio de verdad, era irónico que dijera algo como eso

-¡vamos Elsa¡ no vas a negar que Alí es encantador- insistió Anna - ¡es alto y muy fuerte¡ -

- uuuuuuu y ya vimos que a Anna le gustan los chicos fuertes¡- bromeo Rapunzel picándola con el codo en las costillas

-¡o basta¡- le respondió ruborizándose

-¡esos brazos por dios¡ - siguió la princesa de corona – creo que son más anchos que tú y yo juntas –

Ambas se perdieron en la conversación y Elsa tuvo tiempo para acercarse lo suficiente a Mérida.

-¿tú qué piensas?- susurro arrastrando una silla a su lado, la pelirroja se apresuro a patear su Carcaj debajo de la silla.

-sabes que tengo particular interés en los brazos de Kristoff – Bromeo con ironia y Elsa hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no darle la satisfacción de una sonrisa – pienso que tenemos suerte de que la reina no nos allá matado… aun- respondió sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara

-Me debes una disculpa- demando en voz baja, tomando su mano, fijándose en que ni Anna ni Rapunzel les prestaran atención.

-ya me disculpe – Mérida seguía hablándole con indiferencia, se apartó de ella con brusquedad.

Elsa no podía creer que fuera tan necia

-merezco otra - insistió hablando entre dientes – ¡prácticamente me vendiste¡

-¡te lo adverti¡ - siguió Mérida susurrando- no hice nada de esto porque quisiera, sabes que no tenia opción- dijo remarcando cada palabra arrepentida de haber soltado su mano, deseando poder acercase y abrazarla, pero algo en el dolor en su mejilla la detuvo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y el príncipe Alí entro con porte a través de ella.

-Buenas tardes- saludo con voz profunda mientras hacia una reverencia – Mi hermana me advirtió que ya se había arreglado ¿esta lista majestad? ¿gusta que le muestre el palacio? –

-Si- contesto ella con una extraña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla con su elegancia y encanto – después de todo- volteo discretamente hacia la princesa de Dumbrogh – no veo que tenga otra opción- aun sin la nieve a su alrededor no había duda alguna de que había magia en ella.

Pudo sentir el enojo de Mérida detrás de suyo pero no se detuvo a contemplarlo.

El palacio era inmenso, con las fuentes refrescando ligeramente el sofocante ambiente de Agrabah, desde el momento que lo conoció Elsa se había formado una sólida opinión del príncipe Ali, consideraba que era arrogante, egoísta y vanidoso, después de pasar algunos minutos conversando con el se dio cuenta de que esa opinión era absolutamente cierta.

-Me alegra que aya decidido quedarse ¿Qué le parece el Palacio?- dijo con una voz profunda, después de pasar cerca de veinte minutos hablando sobre sus habilidades con la espada, sus viajes y su conocimiento para hablar casi cinco idiomas con fluidez.

A Elsa no le costaba trabajo mantener el consejo de su hermana, no le tomo ningún esfuerzo mantenerse callada, no había nada que quisiera decirle al príncipe de Agrabah, pero por primera vez en un rato le dirigía una pregunta asi que considero necesario responder.

Es agradable, muy bien estructurado y debe saber que tengo un gusto muy fino por la arquitectura – lo cual era cierto, una de las pocas cosas que Elsa podía definir como un hobby era la construcción, aunque claro como reina que era no tenía mucho tiempo ni espacio para alzar enormes y bellas torres de hielo.

Me complace que le guste- un silencio los envolvió y por primera vez Alí pareció notar la molestia en el rostro de la reina - ¿le pasa algo majestad? ¿le importa si la llamo por su primer nombre?-

Me pasan muchas cosas, y no, preferiría que siguiéramos con un trato protocolario _Príncipe_- recalco con frialdad, al diablo con la opinión de Anna, jamás clasificaría a Alí como encantador.

¿Puede expresarme que le molesta? Tal vez de esa forma pueda hacer algo para confortarla-

_¿Confortarme? _Pensó Elsa… ¿Qué era un perro? No necesitaba conforte y si así fuera el no sería la persona elegida para _confortarla._

-me angustia un poco la seguridad de mis compañeros y debo decirlo me molesta demasiado mi condición, me insulta que se haya hecho un atentado en mi contra y no tenga ni siquiera una explicación del porqué-

-me parece que está muy claro que aquellos que atentaron contra su vida deseaban tomar posesión de su castillo- Alí hablaba de ellos como si el mismo no hubiera tenido nada que ver.

-No estoy hablando de los usurpadores que tomaron mi castillo – aclaro Elsa – estoy hablando de usted, usted y su familia, no estoy segura, tomaron ventaja de mi suprimiendo mis poderes – intentaba mantener el tono formal y no caer en los reclamos propios de una adolescente- esa considero es una violación personal hacia mi integridad y ni siquiera he sido informada de porque o para que se llevó a cabo tal ultraje-

Ali mostro una sonrisa

-mi madre me ha prohibido decirle como, pero puedo decirle el porque – la tomo de la mano deliberadamente y la llevo hacia una de las fuentes, sentándose en el borde.

Elsa se sintió contrariada por el descaro de tocarla pero no pudo hacer nada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tocara de esa forma, las manos de Alí eran suaves casi cálidas, ¿o era ella la que era calida?

-Me he enamorado de usted – una declaración que Elsa ya había escuchado – y temo que usted no es capaz de admitir los sentimientos que tiene por mi- la reina estuvo a punto de protestar pero considero que era educado dejar que el príncipe continuara, mas si quería conocer sus verdaderas intenciones – pensé mucho al respecto y he llegado a la conclusión que su rechazo tiene que ver con el miedo que tiene de herir a los demás, y pensé que si era capaz de demostrarle que no tengo miedo a su poder y que de hecho puedo hacer algo para evitarlo le sería mas fácil aceptar mi afecto-

-Eso príncipe Alí-

-por favor llámeme solo Alí-

-me parece que esta intentando cometer chantaje conmigo _príncipe- _

-¡para nada¡ Agrabah no tiene enemigos y créame que mis intensiones son honestas-

-¿Entonces me asegura que mis amigos están a salvo y no los tiene ni siquiera vigilados? Porque en la situación de tensión en la que estamos no puedo creer que confíe en nosotros.-

-tenemos políticas diferentes majestad, es mucho mas fácil mantener buenas que malas relaciones y le aseguro que tenemos el control sobre nuestros invitados, no tememos un ataque-

-¿La comisión de Escocia no le preocupa? Ya derribaron a su guardia una vez-

-Estamos lidiando con ello-

La respiración de la reina se corto… ¿lidiando con ello? Tal vez no debió dejar sola a Mérida, tal vez estaba en peligro…

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto recuperar sus poderes?- la voz de Alí la saco de sus pensamientos

-no me gusta sentirme indefensa y son parte de mi, estoy segura de que si a usted le arrancaran un brazo lo extrañaría- respondió ella con rudeza

-disculpe el atrevimiento pero me parece que no esta viendo las ventajas de su situación- el suave tacto de su mano la sorprendió de nuevo y para su asombro esa sensación no desencadeno una tormenta, los dedos de Ali acariciaron suavemente el dorso de su mano y alcanzaron a rozar su muñeca, aun mas increíble era lo satisfactorio del contacto.

Entendió rápidamente lo que el príncipe estaba insinuando, con un verdadero acto de valentía acerco su mano y toco la mejilla del muchacho, soltó un ligero suspiro, seguido de una risa nerviosa, no es que el acercamiento con el chico fuera especial, es que en general no podía aproximarse asi a la gente, la última vez que intento acariciar a alguien termino congelándole el brazo…

_Mérida _pensó repentinamente, el susto y la inseguridad desaparecieron de su cabeza, incluso la curiosidad se hizo a un lado, tendría tiempo para estar furiosa o confundida después, pero ahora un solo pensamiento la invadió por completo, si ella… si intentara volver a tocarla no habría ningún peligro, no la dañaría… una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Ali reconoció rápidamente el cariño y el deseo en su mirada, no tenía forma de saber que los sentimientos de Elsa no eran hacia él.

Si, habían estado juntas, y si, habían compartido una amplia gama de encuentros, pero si Elsa era completamente honesta lo cierto es que jamás la había tocado, siempre era Mérida la que comenzaba, la que fervientemente se arrojaba a sus brazos, ella se dedicaba a estar quieta y concentrarse en no matarla; solo pensar en ello podía ponerla a temblar ligeramente, un lujo que no solía permitirse, se ruborizo, sonrió, se maravilló de la libertad en su pensamiento, sin restricciones, sin peligro, sin consecuencias, un mundo de ensoñaciones y pensamiento la golpeo, imaginaciones que no se supone que una reina deba tener, podía pensar en tocarla, podía de hecho querer tocarla.

Había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por voltear su vista a la piel sobreexpuesta de la joven, se habia obligado a no notar lo ancho de sus caderas o la firmeza de sus brazos, la manera en que sus rizos caian sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

-Podría ser asi siempre- la ajena voz de Alí la saco de su júbilo interior, lo miro con extrañeza, casi como si estuviera hablando en un lenguaje desconocido.

-¡son adorables¡- Anna intentaba en vano contener su entusiasmo mientras espiaban a través del balcón superior

-estoy segura de que esto no es una buena idea- susurro Rapunzel a su lado

-sssssssssshhhhhhhh- las calló Mérida a ambas agachada sobre si misma, intentando tener una visión mas clara entre las muchas plantas que colgaban de palacio

-creo que están sentados en la fuente- Anna alzaba los ojos por encima de los matorrales

-¡agachate¡- le ordeno Mérida al mismo tiempo que la jalaba del brazo

Las tres se miraron con nerviosismo, creyendo que habían sido descubiertas, pero Elsa y Alí seguían conversando en el patio central.

-de nuevo… ¿Por qué hacemos esto?- Rapunzel murmuraba con cautela – podríamos estar visitando la ciudad-

La princesa de Arendelle la miro sin comprender

-¡Agrabah estara allí mañana¡ Elsa tiene una cita hoy…- por mucho las otras dos chicas no compartían el entusiasmo de Anna - ¡ustedes no lo entienden¡ Elsa tiene citas como ¡nunca¡ y Alí debe ser especial para que allá aceptado-

-¡por supuesto que es especial¡- chillo Mérida con la ira saliendo a travez de cada uno de sus poros -¡ lo que quiera que aya hecho disminuyo los poderes de Elsa¡ obviamente solo intenta averiguar que es lo que esta pasando-

-exactamente- continuo Anna emocionada- ¡si Alí puede ayudar a Elsa con sus poderes quizás en verdad es bueno que estén juntos¡ es decir.. ¿Qué tan romántico sería si la persona que ha estado esperando toda su vida realmente pudiera ayudarle? ¿si fuera el único que pudiera ayudarla? No veo un mejor escenario para que se enamoren¡-

Mérida sintió un golpe en el estómago, una puñalada en pecho, hubiera preferido que un oso la devorara viva a escuchar aquello.

-¡miren¡- las llamó Rapunzel, el príncipe Ali pasaba sus manos por el terso cabello de Elsa, pudieron escuchar una ligera risa de parte de la chica cuando los dedos del muchacho pasaron por su cuello, con una delicadeza especial el joven rompió la liga que mantenía su trenza, como si fuera cualquier cosa la plateada melena callo suelta sobre los hombros de la reina.

Un ligero chillido entre ternura y emoción salio de los labios de Anna

-tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos- susurro entre risas

-¡Tal vez debería arrancarle la cabeza¡- exclamo Mérida tensando su arco y apuntando su flecha directo hacia ellos.

-¡¿que?¡ - Las dos princesas se sorprendieron y se abalanzaron contra ella, evitando que disparara

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- le gritó Rapunzel quitándole el arco de las manos

Mérida maldecía en voz baja…

-¡me largo de aquí¡ ¡esto es estúpido¡- y sin mas se fue dando tumbos por el pasillo

Caminaba furiosa , ¿Qué mas daba si era la mejor opción? Elsa estaba molesta y estaba utilizando su pequeño truco con Alí para volverla loca, fastidiada no tenia idea de hacia donde iba, cuando una canción conocida la saco de su ensimismamiento.

Mor´du Mor´du Mor´du Mor´du  
tan viejo como las montañas siempre a sido tu  
Mor´du Mor´du Mor´du Mor´du  
ya llego el momento en que muerto seas tu

-¿con que recorriendo la ciudad he?- dijo en voz alta observando a los chicos sostener unas grandes copas de licor mientras tarareaban, para su sorpresa Kristoff y Eugene la miraban un poco avergonzados

-No le digas a Rapunzel- exclamó Eugene ligeramente mareado

Mérida solto un ruidoso suspiro, _los chicos en verdad son estúpidos _pensó

-¡dame un tarro de lo que quiera que estén tomando y les aseguro que sere una tumba¡- grito entrando a la habitación.

* * *

Cualquiera podría acusarme de que la razón principal para mover la trama a Agrabah es meramente por el fanservice... quiero negar esas horribles acusaciones. El mundo merece imaginar a Kristoff con el traje de Aladdin, es lo que el mundo necesita.

No puedo creer que casi tenga treinta reviews¡ jamas en toda la vida había escrito algo con treinta reviews tan rapidos¡ estoy intentando escribir alguna sorpresa para cuando alcancemos los cincuenta :D, creo que es una meta posible¡ asi que si sirve de algun tipo de motivacion dejen reviews¡


	9. casi no me acuerdo de nada

Aggggggghhhh¡

Era un liquido espeso y amargo, no se parecía al fermento de frutas que bebía en casa, no sabía al dulce licor de uva que le sirvieron en Arendelle, no había forma en que se tomara más de una copa.

O dos

Kristoff sabía tocar la guitarra quien lo hubiera dicho, no tuvieron que rogarle demasiado a los jóvenes de los clanes para que siguieran cantando. No, ella no quería cantar, no quería bailar y definitivamente no quería mas de esa cosa que estaban tomando.

-¿alguien ha visto a Anna?- Kristoff parecía resistir la bebida ligeramente mejor que los demás

-Ella y Rapunzel estaban espiando a Elsa y a Alí – respondió con resentimiento

-¿Y que tal les iba con eso?-

Tres no le harían daño

Las sirvientas iban de aquí para allá rellenando sus tarros antes de que tuvieran que pedirlo, con velos sobre sus rostros, curioso que se molestaran en tapar sus caras y no se preocuparan por cubrir otros lugares más importantes.

Cuatro no era realmente mucho mas que tres

-En verdad creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí- la voz de Kristoff sonaba lejana entre el estruendo, las luces y el mareo – no esta bien, hay algo extraño en todo esto, debería ir a ver si Anna esta bien-

-tu pequeña princesa es una mentirosa, no se merece que te estes siquiera preocupando por ella- No parecía que Eugene estuviera muy conciente de si mismo

-calmate amigo… no sabes lo que dices- el montañez intentaba mantenerse sereno

-¡Es una pequeña arpía y lo sabes¡ te ha estado engañando y apenas si te puedes dar cuenta-

-¡que te calles¡-

Empezaron a hacerse de palabras, Mérida estaba segura de que debía detenerlos, no tenía porque seguir a los demás y gritar a su alrededor

-¡pelea¡ ¡pelea¡- los jóvenes de los clanes adoraban las peleas –pelea¡pelea¡

-¡te ha mentido y lo sabes¡ solo le crees por estúpido¡ -

-¡callate la maldita boca no sabes de lo que hablas¡-

-¡por supuesto que lo se¡ ¡los vi besuqueándose en el palacio justo frente a tu cuarto¡ -

La mandíbula de Eugene le iba a doler en la mañana

Silencio…. Cinco, cinco, podía llevar la cuenta de sus tragos pero perdió rápidamente la cuenta de las Kristoff se tomaba

-¿y su alteza no quiere retirarse a sus habitaciones? Las demás princesa ya se han marchado a descansar-

-¡no¡- se quejo Mérida ligeramente mareada – la diversión esta aquí-

-¿le dieron una habitación sola a Rapunzel?- Eugene todavía parecía haber recuperado un poco de control sobre si mismo - no, ella no puede dormir sola, ¿si pudieran arreglar que nos pusieran en el mismo cuarto?-

- lo que ordene- sonrio la muchacha - ¿un poco mas?- sin darle tiempo de responder le sirvió hasta el tope – cualquier cosa que necesiten por favor solo pídanla, solo le ruego princesa que nos acompañe, debemos llevarla con las demás y…-

-no me ruegues nada- la bebida le quitaba los pocos modales que tenía – eres demasiado bonita para rogarle a alguien-

Las muchachas se miraron entre ellas y optaron por sonreírle de la misma forma en que habían sido instruidas para hacerlo a los caballeros

-por supuesto ¿desea un poco mas?-

Seis, seis, seis, si lo decía muchas veces hasta sonaba divertido

-No deberías tomar eso tan rápido-

-¡yo sabré cuanto tomar¡-

Ya no sabía tan amargo, ya no estaba tan espeso, ya no le molestaba el calor, la música pareció más tentadora, quizás podría acompañarlos un rato, quizás podría hacer como el resto y danzar con aquellas chicas tan hermosas.

Siete al menos para infundirle un poco de valor

_¡Hoy los bosques han llamado y el cielo claro esta¡ _

_Las montañas con su canto a la luz me guian ya _

_A volar¡ a volar¡ viento y cielo alcanzar _

Ocho, empezaba a cansarse, no importaba cuanto mas llenaran su copa, no podía olvidar la ira de ver a ese maldito tocar su mano

_-_ ya no quiero mas de esto creo que de verdad me esta haciendo mal – El lugar le daba vueltas, había antorchas encendidas, pronto las mesas se llenaron de comida

-¿su alteza quizás debería comer algo para ayudarle? –

-no… no me digas asi… no… mee.. llamo, ¡odio que me digan princesa o alteza¡ puedes… llamarme por mi nombreeeee-

-¿y Cuál es su nombre?-

-el que ti se te ocurra-

Nueve

-¡wow¡ wow¡ ¡Mérida baja ese arco no estas en condiciones de dispararle a nada¡ ¡Vas a matar a alguien con eso¡ -

-¡no seas estúpido¡ para matar a alguien tendría que usar la espada-

Diez

Le continuaba el mareo, no era un dolor normal, ¿Qué era eso que les estaban dando?

-No de verdad no quiero mas- consiguió articular apenas

-por supuesto que si…- respondió la adorable chica que le servia- vamos bebe un poco mas, cuéntame sobre esa encantadora reina de la que hablabas…-

-hhaaag… no tiene caso esta usando a ese niñato de Alí para hacerme enojar… se cree muy lissta con su hermoso cabello y su hermoso vestido y su hermosa piel tan blanca-

-¿y hace cuanto que están juntas? –

-¿juntas? ¿juntas? Ooooouuuu – casi se resvala de la silla- no debería estar hablando tanto, se supone que era un secreto-

-no seas tonta, no le diría a nadie- pasaba sus extraños dedos sobre sus muchos rizos –una chica tan linda como tu no debería sufrir porque alguien no la aprecia –

-¡Cállate¡- su escandalosa risa inundo el lugar- te crees muy lista… se lo que estas planeandooooo-

-o por favor, calmad princesa ¿gusta una copa más?-

-solo una más y me iré a mi habitación… ¿dicen que Anna y Rapunzel ya se durmieron?

Las muchachas se vieron entre si, probablemente la muy confundida princesa no tendría noción de la hora

-si- contesto con la misma sonrisa vacía- ellas están ya en sus habitaciones- pero vamos… toma solo un poco más-

Una más de diez y empezó a perder la cuenta


	10. y tiene unos ojos que te obligan a

Gracias por sus comentarios¡ si, si Elínor estuviera alli nada de esa tontería habria pasado, pero supongo que por algo no esta, aunque no concuerdo con las que dicen que Mérida es estupida... tal vez un poco imprudente pero pasa por momentos dificiles y bueno recordemos que es una adolescente bajo mucha presión, la gente se olvida de que solo tiene diecisiete años, si, en este fic aun tiene 17 años... tal vez eso explique un poco de su imprudencia, pero no todo es malo para ella lo juro¡

Los titulos dejaran de hacer referencia a Aladdin cuando deje de ser divertido

* * *

Elsa caminaba de nuevo por el majestuoso palacio, apenas si había podido liberarse de Alí alegando lo exhausta que estaba, era cerca de media tarde y no quería retirarse a sus habitaciones, buscaba a Mérida desde hacia algunos minutos pero no la encontraba, ni siquiera había señales de Anna o Rapunzel (Alí le había asegurado que ambas chicas habían ido a conocer la ciudad, lo cual le parecía bastante imprudente, pero conociendo a ambas princesas era muy posible que no midieran el peligro) Aun asi ¿Dónde se habían ido todos? observo a una de las sirvientas caminar en su dirección, la reconocio como una de las chicas que le habían ayudado a cambiarse de ropa y la llamo con delicadeza

-disculpa, ¿de casualidad has visto a la princesa Mérida? Es pelirroja, con el cabello alborotado, tiene un acento muy marcado – dijo intentando dar una descripción acertada de la princesa, la sirvienta seguramente no querría escuchar sobre sus hermosos ojos azules, la delicada firmeza de sus brazos o la ternura que emanaban sus mejillas sonrosadas – ¿o a alguno de los jóvenes Lord que la acompañan?-

-si mi señora – dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia – de hecho me parece que están en el pabellón lateral, tienen una especie de celebración, la princesa Jade nos ha ordenado proveerlos de todo lo que necesitaran, si gusta le puedo enseñar el camino-

-por favor- respondió Elsa educadamente ¿celebración? Se preguntó para si misma, camino por entre las fuentes, se estaba preguntando si iria por el camino adecuado cuando escucho la escandalosa e inconfundible risa de la princesa, sin embargo su dicha inicial se fue apagando conforme se fue acercando al lugar.

Mérida estaba de pie junto a una enorme carpa, una muchacha la asistía mientras vomitaba ruidosamente sobre el jardín.

-¡Mérida¡- la llamo-¿estas bien?

La mujer que la acompañaba mostro una ligera expresión de susto

-majestad, usted… no ha.. ¿Qué hace en esta parte del castillo?-

-no veo porque tenga que dar explicaciones de mi posición, el príncipe Alí me ha autorizado para recorrer el palacio, ¿Qué le sucede a la princesa?- algo en la actitud de la chica alteraba a Elsa de sobre manera, no se supone que debiera sostener a Mérida de esa formam aun peor, no se suponía que la princesa la abrazara de igual modo.

-solo ha bebido demasiado su alteza- explico la chica, ligeramente ofendida por la brusca reacción de Elsa, pero rápidamente se compuso, después de todo era una reina quien le hablaba

-dejala.. yo me ocupare de ella- dijo sujetando a Mérida de los brazos - ¿estas bien?- la princesa no parecía capaz de hablar coherentemente, noto su aliento a alcohol y rápidamente se sintio ofendida

Se escuchaba música dentro de la carpa

-¿Quién esta dentro?- demando en voz alta a la muchacha

La mujer tardo en contestar, se veía indiscutiblemente nerviosa

-ham… los jóvenes que las acompañaban majestad- Elsa camino decidida hacia la entrada y dio un ligero vistazo, a pesar de las muchas indicaciones de que debía retirarse.

Los jóvenes de los clanes bailaban y cantaban en la parte central rodeados de algunas doncellas, aunque doncellas parecía un nombre demasiado amable para aquellas mujeres, algunas otras circundaban y reian mientras un muy parlanchín Eugene no dejaba de contar historias, verdaderamente furiosa observo a Kristoff dormido en una esquina roncando sonoramente mientras otra de las chicas paseaba sus dedos por su rubio cabello. El lugar apestaba a licor y la música era ensordecedora.

Elsa no podía pensar en ninguna otra acción mas estúpida para ese momento ¡por supuesto que a Agrabah no se sentía amenazado con su prescencia¡.

-¡vamonos de aquí¡ ahora¡- ordeno muy molesta dirigiéndose a Mérida

-tranquila- respondió intentando mantener el equilibrio apenas pudiendo articular palabra – esta bien- una sonrisa infantil se dibujaba en su rostro- estas chicas son muy amables-

Elsa le dedico una genuina mirada de desprecio

-si, ya creo que deben serlo- su voz no se molestaba en ocultar su enojo, con un gran esfuerzo la sujeto por debajo del hombro.

-majestad- exclamo de nuevo la doncella que acompañaba a la princesa – si me permitiera-

-no le permito nada- contesto bruscamente

A Elsa no le importaba la expresión de casi horror en el rostro de la mujer, suponía que solo seguía ordenes pero su prescencia igual la fastidiaba, otra mujer salio de la carpa y detuvo a la primera de su intento de detener a la reina.

-Esta bien- le susurro al oído- deja que se vayan –

-pero…- tartamudeo la primera doncella obsevando irse a ambas chicas

Elsa decidio Guardar su ira para otro momento, un momento en el futuro cercano en que los chicos estuvieran consientes y pudiera gritarles, un momento en que tendría una seria y larga charla con su hermana sobre el reproblable comportamiento de su novio, un momento en que fuera capaz de congelarles las cabezas.

Llevo a Mérida hasta una de las habitaciones que les habían asignado, era extraño, casi había perdido el conocimiento, no balbuceaba nerviosa o feliz como en la última vez que la había visto tomada, al contrario parecía deprimida y somnolienta, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, y emanaba un extraño aroma, no parecía vino normal.

_Algun licor exótico _pensó la reina al depositandola por fin sobre la cama

La princesa permanecía dormida boca arriba, con ligeras sacudidas de vez en cuando, su cabello estaba revuelto como de costumbre, sus fuertes brazos permanecían sobre su cabeza dejando la suave piel de su abdomen al descubierto.

Elsa no pudo mas que observarla, inclusive algo tan simple era un lujo, algo tan sencillo era una accion prohibida para si misma, si la admiraba demasiado indudablemente llegaba el deseo de tocarla. Le gustaban sus hombros redondeados, la emocionaban lo firmes que se veían su piel, si tan solo...Con toda una seguridad desconocida Elsa paso sus dedos sobre aquella fina y delicada piel alrededor de su ombligo, Mérida rio ante el contacto y entre abrío los ojos curiosa.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto somnolienta

-pruebo una teoría- contesto Elsa espectante mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre sus costillas

Mérida giro su cuerpo con pereza, quedando recostada boca abajo, Elsa la miro con atención, por primera vez se dío cuenta de las muchas cicatrices en su espalda.

-¿Qué te pasó?- se pregunto mientras con mucho cuidado acariciaba aquellas marcas

-tenemos una educación muy severa en casa-

-¡¿Qué¡?-

La pelirroja rio divertida

-¡estoy jugando¡- aclaro- me he caído muchas veces del caballo, y de barrancos, de torres, de árboles, ¡de escaleras¡ - reia diciendo tonterías, aun había demasiada bebida en su sistema -una vez me caí de un oso-

-si – respondió Elsa con cierto recelo- ya me has contando sobre tus caídas… -pero Mérida no la escuchaba, volvia a roncar ruidosamente, la reina maldijo en voz alta y como pocas veces en su vida no oculto su decepción.

* * *

Observo irse a la reina de Arendelle, apenas cargando a Mérida sobre sus hombros, le sonrío a la nerviosa doncella que la acompañaba.

-Deja que siga la música, avísame cuando se queden dormidos y encierra el lugar, que los guardias vigilen el perímetro- ordeno con autoridad

-si majestad- contesto la doncella con una reverencia

La joven se alejo caminando muy erguida por los pasillos , después de todo no tenía que temer nada en su propio palacio.

Llego a su alcoba, quizas la mas grande de todo el castillo, se quito los pequeños aretes, el velo sobre su rostro y se rocío de perfume, no quería tener ese horrendo olor a alcohol todo el día. Cepillaba su largo y negro cabello esperando la visita que pronto llegaría.

Tocaron a la puerta con impaciencia

-¡adelante¡- exclamo con voz cantarína esperando la predecible rabieta de su hermano

-¿me quieres decir que diablos has estado haciendo todo el día? Te esperamos a comer y nunca llegaste… ¿ Donde están el resto de los invitados? Tuve que inventar toda clase de excusas para que Elsa se calmara… ¿Qué se supone que traes puesto?-

Alí se sorprendo del atuendo de su hermana menor, no era como los elaborados y lujosos trajes que usaba todos los días, mas bien sencillo y revelador, quizas demasiado revelador.

-Dime que no vas a salir asi porque a mamá le dara un infarto- dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza y sentandose, cansado del stress que había caído sobre el todo el día

-voy regresando hermanito, y no creo que tengas que preocuparte por mamá, salio desde la mañana, justo después de conversar con nuestros invitados – seguía de cara al espejo, entretenida en su larga y sedosa cabellera

-¿A dónde fue?- le consternaba que su madre saliera en un momento tan importante, mas aun que no se tomara la molestia siquiera de avisarle

-Papá regresara pronto, le avisaron que desembarcaran en Maldovia y se fue en la alfombra a recibirlo- dio media vuelta viendo a su hermano a los ojos- antes de eso me ordeno que los dejara solos a ti y a tu pequeña dama, y que mantuviera felices a nuestro invitados-

-si – reflexionó un momento- de seguro eso fue lo que te ordeno,¿y que hiciste en realidad?- la voz de Ali era claramente acusatoria

-¿yo?- exclamo ella fingiendo inocencia – seguí la pie de la letra sus instrucciones – Alí la miro con suspicacia- ¿Qué? Solo intento que ganemos la guerra que comenzaste-

-ya escuchaste a mamá, no nos interesa la guerra-

-pero te interesa casarte con la reina de Arendelle y ella tiene una guerra pendiente, asi que supuse que querrías estar involucrado-

-¿Qué hiciste?- repitió cansado

-investigación - contesto dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa y volteándose hacia la confusa cara de su hermano mayor - ¿sabias que Elsa no es la única de la comitiva con poderes mágicos?-

-En Agrabah no le tememos a la magia –

-¿lo sabías o no?-

-no- Alí parecio contrariado y se debatío unos segundos consigo mismo, no quería caer en los juegos de Jade - ¿Quién mas tiene poderes mágicos?

La muchacha dio un grito de emoción y corrió a sentarse frente a su hermano

-la princesa de corona- empezó entusiasmada- no se exactamente que hace pero se que es máximo secreto-

-¿y si es un máximo secreto como es que lo sabes?-

-Nada pasa en mi ciudad sin que yo me entere Alí- contesto con autosuficiencia, pero el nego con la cabeza cansado de la arrogante actitud de su hermana

-¿Cómo lo sabes Jade?- exigió

-oooo hermanito, los hombres se vuelven parlanchines cuando les ofreces un buen licor y una hermosa compañía- sonrío conteniendo el entusiasmo- pero los secretos de corona no son ni la mitad de interesantes que los de Arendelle, en especial en los que conciernen a su pequeña princesa… o a su hermana- sabía que mencionando a Elsa Alí no podría resistir la curiosidad

La miro con una mezcla de entusiasmo y resignación

-No quiero saberlo- dijo levantándose del asiento

-¿El nombre del príncipe Hans te dice algo?-

-si- contesto el muchacho con precaución- es el menor de los príncipes de las islas del sur, lo conocí durante la cumbre de Arendelle-

-¿Cómo lo describirías? ¡en una palabra¡- aclaro

Alí no era particular fan de las entramadas intrigas de su hermana, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo dejaría en paz hasta llegar al punto que quería, lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar

-Resentido- y esta vez fue ella quien lo miró con curiosidad- último en la línea para el trono, 12 hermanos mayores, celoso de cada uno de ellos, seguramente tu entiendes su posición-

Ella negó fingiendo estar ofendida y puso los ojos en blanco

-confundes mi entusiasmo con ambición hermanito-

-soy mayor que tu, ya basta de llamarme hermanito- refunfuño sin poder evitar darle una sonrisa, despeinando su cabeza

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, causando incomodidad entre ambos

-¿Qué sabes de el y la princesa de Arendelle?- siguió intentando retomar la conversación, alisando su cabello, resoplando con cierto fastidio

El príncipe sonrío complacido, no le gustaba admitirlo en publico, pero al contrario de lo que mostraban las apariencias su hermana sabía lo que hacia.

-en eso si estas atrasada de noticias, tenían un compromiso que se termino cuando el trato de matarla, pero ella pareció encontrarse a otro remplazo muy rápido, el chico rubio que la acompaña, seguramente ya sabes su nombre- esperaba que su conocimiento la impresionara pero la chica seguía sonriendo

- Kristoff - aclaro ella - no lo presentaron en la mañana ¿no te acuerdas? y No seas tan presumido Alí, dada tu información supongo que no estas enterado que engaño lo engaño, lastia... porque es un verdadero encanto, huérfano de nacimiento, jamas conocio a sus padres- hizo un puchero con los labios- trabaja todos los días cortando hielo… es decir ¡hielo¡ si alguna vez quieres entablar una conversación con el solo dile que jamás has visto hielo en tu vida, eso lo hace hablar por horas… - lo miro con chispas en los ojos – aunque claro un par de tragos y un corazón roto también son de ayuda -

Alí tardo unos segundos en reflexionar lo que Jade había dicho

-¿La princesa Anna lo engaño?- solto un silbido – y eso que parece toda inocente, Elsa no se cansa de mencionar lo adorable que es su hermanita… ¿y con quien estuvo la pequeña princesa?-

Jade lo miro con condescendencia intentando que llegara a su propia conclusión

-claro…- dijo riendo – con el tipo que intento matarla ¡obvio¡-

-y contigo aparentemente – sonrió cruzando las piernas y sosteniendo su cabeza sobre sus palmas

-¿conmigo? – se sorprendió Alí- no, no… creo ni siquiera que hayamos hablado mas de lo estrictamente protocolario-

-eso crees tu- respondió con la misma voz cantarina

-¡Dejate de juegos Jade¡ ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

-durante algunas de las reuniones de la cumbre la princesa se hizo pasar por su hermana mayor- la misma voz cantarina, el mismo tono de burla – lamento decirte que tu cita fue en realidad con Anna, no con Elsa- enredaba uno de sus largos mechones con sus dedos -¡o y que su novio quiere partirte la cara¡ - le señalo terriblemente divertida- esta mañana hizo una muy buena demostración de sus habilidades asi que si yo fuera tu iría con cuidado-

Alí intentaba reflexionar las palabras de Jade, debía ignorar su intento por enfurecerlo, había información importante entre líneas

- Creía que a las islas del sur le interesaba una alianza con Escocia- dijo sereno

-¿Por qué crees eso?- se estaban acercando a la verdadera razón de la conversación

-tengo razones para creer que la princesa de Dumbrogh mantiene una segunda alianza, creo que tiene una especie de relación secreta, seguramente con alguno de los conspiradores-

Jade empezó a reir abiertamente

-en eso estas parcialmente correcto- dijo burlándose de su hermano

-Jade…- demando bruscamente -¿Qué sabes de la princesa de Dunbrogh?

-¿no te interesa mas saber sobre tu querida reina?- no parecía alterarse por la actitud de su hermano- ¿quieres saber porque no le interesas? ¿Porque sabes que no le interesas cierto?-

-me parece que estamos logrando avances – respondió ofendido

-no vas a llegar a nada- canturreo acomodándose de nuevo frente al espejo

Ali suspiro con fastidio

-¿Por qué Jade? ¿Por qué crees que no llegare a nada con ella?-

-porque ya esta ocupada…- volvió a burlarse

-¿Qué?-se sorprendio - ¿Quién?-

-tu primera pregunta es mas acertada que la segunda- la sonrisa no se ocultaba de su rostro- independientemente de quien, que creeme es igual de interesante, es que… enfatizo – solo te dire que yo tendría mas oportunidad de llegar a algo con la hermosa reina de Arendelle que tu…-

-Estas loca- refunfuño ofendido

-¿lo estoy?- retó la chica

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-me lo dijo la princesa de Escocia- hablo muy lentamente - ¡no espera¡ Mérida – corrigio- me lo dijo Mérida, odia que la llamen princesa, ¡esa chica es de lo mejor¡ sabe espada y arco, se la paso como una hora presumiéndome sus habilidades pero cuando le dije que las demostrara los demás opinaron que no estaba en condiciones para dispararle a nada, ¡unicamente porque estaba completamente hebría¡ – meneo la cabeza - una decepción-

-¿y porque la princesa de Escocia sabría sobre…- se detuvo un momento a reflexionar-estas inventado todo esto- negó el muchacho preparado para salir de allí, con ya una mano en el picaporte de la puerta

-pero fue ella quien saco a la reina del incendio, de su alcoba , muy temprano en la mañana, después de estar bebiendo del licor que le regalaste-

Alí se giro hacia ella

-no, si así fuera ¿Por qué Elsa aceptaría nuestra oferta? ¿Por qué se quedaría en el palacio?-

-porque no le dejamos opción –

-no te creo-

-muy bien, te lo probare, pero luego no digas que no te advertí nada- se giro sobre si misma casi como si de una bailarina se tratase- ahora sal de aquí, voy a cambiarme- lo empujo de nuevo hacia la puerta pero el se resistio.

Se quedo un momento parado junto a la entrada mirando el picaporte

-si la princesa de corona también tiene poderes mágicos tal vez sea una amenaza- exclamó sin ver a su hermana

-ya me adelante Alí, no te preocupes, ella y la princesa Anna están pasando un buen tiempo de calidad juntas-

-A papá no le gustara que… - lo dudo un momento, giro de nuevo hacia su hermana- pero papá no va a saberlo ¿cierto?-

Ella se encogio de hombros

-En lo que a mi respecta ellos nos atacaron primero, incapaces de perdonarnos por tu pequeña participación en el atentado de Arendelle, teníamos las mejores intenciones pero nos mintieron…¿Qué le vamos a hacer?-

-¿Qué ganas tu con todo esto?-

-¿Qué? ¡O por favor Alí¡ ¡llevo encerrada aquí sola y aburrida desde que te fuiste a Arendelle¡… todo esto es tan divertido- salto emocionada como si de una niña pequeña se tratara –sabes que nada pasa en mi ciudad sin que yo este enterada-

El negó con la cabeza , acercándose otra vez a la puerta

-doblare el numero de guardias en el castillo- dijo muy serio, se acerco a la joven con el cariño propio de un hermano- Esta no es nuestra guerra Jade, quiero casarme con Elsa, pero no quiero que te arriesgues demasiado por esto, no te pongas en peligro solo por diversión-

Ella lo miro casi como si sintiera sus palabras

-no te preocupes por mi- dijo devolviéndole el gesto – se cuidarme sola

-sabes…- sonrío de repente- si las cosas salen bien entre Elsa y yo…- lo dudo un momento – quizas me iria a Arendelle, no creo que ella sea capaz de dejar su reino, eso derivaría en que tu…-

-no lo digas- se alejo un poco, el cansancio empezaba a notarse en su cara- no me emociones de esa forma- podía ver el rencor en sus ojos, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara Jade no podía odiar a su hermano

-Esta es tu ciudad- no lo decía por decirlo, se esforzaba cada día por disminuir la ira hacia su pequeña hermana, odiaba lo mucho que la gente la amaba, la manera en que conocía cada espacio, cada rincón, cada rostro de la ciudad, siempre estaba un paso adelante, siempre sabía que decir y que no hacer… odiaba la verdad, si ese fuera un mundo justo Jade sería reina.

* * *

Se despertó confundida, todavía le dolia la cabeza, como cada vez que bebia se recordó a si misma que no debía hacerlo otra vez. Pero esto era diferente a una simple resaca, sus sentidos estaban confundidos, le costaba enfocar, Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, todavía traía el pantalón azul y la pequeña ¿camisa? ¿Qué se suponía que era eso que cubria su pecho? Aun mas importante… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta hay? No recordaba nada después de que le quitaron el arco de las manos.

Se meneo incomoda, al menos no traía los zapatos. Su aliento a alcohol la hizo sentir mareada otra vez, su estómago revuelto la molestaba, jamás llego a estar segura del todo sobre que era eso que las hermosas chicas ponían en sus copas.

Por la ventana se colaba la luz de la luna y una vela encendida iluminaba la habitación. Todavia era de noche, Como en el mas hermoso de los sueños una bellísima mujer leía un libro con la escasa luz de la vela.

-Pedi una habitación para mi sola- dijo y se sorprendio de lo ronco de su voz, maldijo de nuevo, seguramente estuvo llorando en alguno de esos lapsos que no recordaba. Su mente vagaba confusa, recordaba estar molesta, después feliz, bailaba con Dingwall sobre una mesa, jugo vencidas con Kristoff y Eugene, no pudo vencer a ninguno…

-crei que necesitábamos un tiempo solas- la voz de Elsa era extraña, diferente.

Mérida se arremolino e hizo el intento por levantarse, no fue tan difícil como suponía. Habia llegado el momento de tener la larga e incomoda conversación que debía tener con Elsa, se preparó emocionalmente, le debía una explicación y no era la clase de chica que huyera corriendo de sus responsabilidades, al menos no de esta en particular.

Con toda seguridad Elsa se encargaría de romper su corazón a la mitad, no la culpaba, sus actos no tenían perdón y no era tan cínica como para pedirle a la hermosa reina de Arendelle que lo hiciera.

-Escucha, primero que empieces a decir nada… tengo que explicarte las cosas, hay mucho que no sabes y…- si tan solo pudiera juntar sus pensamientos, si tan solo sus huesos no le dolieran de esa forma

-¿Cómo te sientes?- replico Elsa

-¿Qué? –

-¿tu cabeza aun te duele? – la chica se movió hacia ella, acercándose a la cama, con un vaso de agua en las manos – supuse que tendrías sed al despertar-

Agua… ¡Agua¡… dulce y maravillosa agua¡ por supuesto que Mérida estaba sedienta y Elsa no tuvo que rogarle para que aceptara el vaso y se lo bebiera por completo.

-¿te sientes mejor?-

Mérida asintió con la cabeza

-Estoy segura de que quieres hablar- continuo la princesa – y tienes todo el derecho de seguir molesta pero… - junto todo su valor e intento mantenerse alejada de la cautivante mirada de la reina – por favor, antes de que te vayas te pido que me escuches, se que no merezco siquiera que me perdones pero de menos merezco que me dejes explicarte todo…-

-Te equivocas- la volvió a interrumpir y Mérida sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, empezó a balbucear nerviosa y a exigirle que la diera una oportunidad de disculparse, pero Elsa se le adelanto, coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios y la miro con un brillo que nunca antes había visto- no quiero hablar-

Sus palabras resonaron en la estancia, su voz era firme, su boca se curveo en una enigmática sonrisa, con su otra mano (la que no estaba sobre sus labios) acaricio el abdomen desnudo de la princesa, y muy lentamente se acerco a sus labios, primero los rozo con ternura, muy despacio, pero poco a poco fue aumentando, presionándolos con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrirse espacio entre ella, queriendo desaparecer el aire que las separaba.

Mérida no tenia idea de que estaba pasando pero por los dioses que no era tan estúpida como para resistirse.

Sintio sus manos por todo su cuerpo y lo escandaloso de su respiración la asusto. Le tomo poco tiempo recapacitar, sujeto a Elsa de las muñecas y la obligo apartarse.

- ¿ya no estas molesta?- pregunto conteniendo el aliento

-estoy furiosa – respondió Elsa y por la resonancia en su voz Mérida supo que no bromeaba

-¿entonces porque…? – _te abalanzas sobre mi _es lo que hubiera querido decir, pero no lo sintió necesario

-Por qué…- Elsa lo pensó por un segundo, no tenía ninguna razón para ocultarle la verdad –porque puedo-

Le costó trabajo digerir las palabras de Elsa, entendió a qué se refería, su tacto era diferente, se sentía cálida, desinhibida, una parte de su mente se sintió ofendida, utilizada, aquella pequeña parte en su cabeza que tenía una voz parecida a la de su madre.

Afortunadamente poseía una voz aún más fuerte en su cabeza, la voz de una chica de diecisiete años terriblemente enamorada.

Antes de que se lo propusiera tiro de la capa translucida rasgando ligeramente el hermoso traje, rodo sobre si misma con agilidad y dejo a la hermosa Elsa debajo de ella, aun sosteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas. Que Elsa pudiera tener el control no significaba que fuera a permitírselo.

-¿Y simplemente va a abandonar a su príncipe majestad?- sonrío mirándola a los ojos -¿no le molestara que pase la noche conmigo?-

-no creo que llegue a saberlo- respondió rápidamente – ¿y tu no crees que las doncellas que te embriagaron extrañen tu compañía?-

-usted me dejo volar libre - no, Mérida no era capaz de guardar silencio – pero por favor, no finjas que alguna te preocupa, nadie, jamás podría ser competencia para ti, ¡dios¡ no tengo que decirte lo absolutamente hermosa que eres-

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo-

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa, al diablo la diplomacia y la guerra, nada de eso importaba, nada de eso tenía ningún sentido si no podían escabullirse juntas en la oscuridad.

Una parte de Merida siempre supuso que Elsa se contenía, que su inmovilidad y rigidez no eran elección propia, la entendía y jamas le había exigido mas de lo sabia podía darle, le era suficiente con besarla, con tocarla, sentir que la hacía feliz, porque la reina era tan dolorosamente perfecta que le costaba tener sus manos alejadas, ella misma era inquieta, hasta ese momento no había conocido nada mas placentero que pasar su tiempo acariciando aquella piel tan blanca, complacerla hasta que llegaba a sus limites, escucharla susurrar su nombre entre quejidos y gritos... tal vez por ello no supo como reaccionar a su inminente ataque, las manos de la reina no sabían hacia donde moverse, que hacer o sentir ante el mundo de posibilidades, era tosca y desesperada, dos calificativos que jamas penso utilizar para describir a su amada, aun asi no podía estar mas complacida.

* * *

Estoy realmente feliz, me costo mucho terminar este capitulo, es dificil escribir a Elsa sin poderes porque es muy callada y usualmente sus poderes hablan por ella, pero igual fue divertido.

Como ya había dicho Jade y Alí tienen sus problemas, probablemente no volvamos mucho a ellos y solo sigan fungiendo como antagonistas en lo que siguen en Agrabah, me preocupa tener demasiados personajes, porque la historia principal es de Elsa y Mérida, ya tengo planeado todo el fic pero igual me gustaria saber ¿de quien les interesa profundizar un poco mas? Tienen varias opciones: Jade y Alí, Rapunzel y Eugene, Tiana y bueno creo que es obvio que en algun momento va a aparecer Nvee o el resto de los principes de las islas?, Kristoff, Anna y Hans no entran porque son ya una de las tramas principales y seguiremos con ellos por muchooo tiempo.

o si, y Elinor, pero Elinor es demasiado genial y volvera eventualmente... creanme, volvera.


End file.
